California
by LemonSupreme
Summary: Bass journeys to the California Commonwealth in hopes of gaining more soldiers for the fight against the Patriots. After a falling out with Miles, Charlie decides to tag along. Sparks fly and Charlie & Monroe find that without anyone or anything to stand in their way - they are drawn to each other in ways they never expected. Rating M - for the usual reasons. Charloe
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: The following fic came to mind after I was involved in a fun conversation with some fellow Charloe fans on Twitter last week. It's a work in progress - first several chapters are done. I'll try to keep it short enough so that I can wrap it up before the next new ep airs... Rated M for the same reasons my fics are almost always rated M. :)**

_Prologue: A couple months have passed since Bass first truly began to notice something was different. Something had shifted. The occasional glance that lasted moments too long, the 'accidental' touches as they passed each other, the way his heartbeat accelerated when ever she was near, the way he found himself getting aroused merely at the sound of her voice... Bass didn't know how or why this change had occurred. He only knew that he wanted Charlie in a way he'd never expected. The obstacles were as enormous as they were obvious: as Miles' niece, she would of course be off limits, and there was the age difference which wasn't a big deal to Bass, but it probably would be to her, and then the biggest problem was that she hated him. Or did she? Lately he was having some serious doubts about that. Yes, she had definitely hated him at one time - so much so that she'd wanted him dead. But that was then... Now they seem to have a connection, a shared trust, a bond. She keeps saying she hates him, but it just doesn't ring true anymore. You can't tell someone you hate them while eye-fucking them at the same time. And lately - the eye-fucking had gone into overdrive. Damn. Bass is in trouble. Worst of all of the obstacles is of course the fact that she had screwed his son - HIS SON - when they were in New Vegas. Bass had been shocked when he found them, shocked and pissed and very, very jealous. He'd tried to play it off like it didn't matter... but it did. Now he doesn't even know what (if anything) is going on between Connor and Charlie. He knows that he should wash his hands of the very thought of her. Trouble is, that is much easier said than done. Charlie Matheson is under his skin._

Chapter 1

Bass hears the yelling long before he actually can identify that the voices belong to Miles, Rachel and Charlie. There is tension and anger in this yelling, and the closer he gets to the house – the more intense the argument gets. He stops at the foot of the steps that lead to the rickety porch. For just a moment he closes his eyes and wonders if they are arguing about him, or something he's done. It wouldn't be the first time.

He has decided to bide his time, and maybe listen for some clues as to what is going on when Connor joins him. "What the hell is that about?" he asks his Dad in a loud whisper.

Bass shrugs, "No idea." He's leaning casually against the corner of the safe house, just a few feet from the steps that lead to the back door. Connor decides to join his Dad, sitting down on the edge of the porch. They both listen to the argument coming from within the house, waiting for some clarity.

The clarity they were hoping for comes fairly quickly.

"Listen to me, this was not the way we wanted to.."

"No, YOU listen to me! You've had twenty two years to tell me that…"

"But we didn't think that was.."

"Yeah, shocker, you didn't THINK.."

"Listen Charlie, we know we could have handled this better…"

"Ya think? Jesus. Did Dad even know?"

"Yes, of course he did." Rachel sounds suddenly very tired.

"And what, he didn't care?" Charlie's voice has also softened a little, but she's still angry.

"Of course he cared. He cared enough to raise you as his own. He knew it was the right thing to do. I wasn't in a good place to be a Dad to you."

Bass is no longer leaning against the house casually. Now he is standing at the foot of the steps, clearly surprised. "What the hell?" he whispers softly.

"I'm so sorry Charlie. I really am."

"We both are."

"I can't… I can't look at you guys right now, Okay? I need some time."

"Charlie wait!"

The door slams open, and Charlie barrels out, running smack into Bass. He catches her easily, and for just a moment they are chest to chest. Reflexively he wraps his arms around her to keep her from falling. He looks down and she meets his gaze. Charlie is upset, but even so – she sees both shock and a flash of desire in those blue eyes. Bass sees her jaw is set in a firm line and her eyes glisten with unshed tears. She looks from one Monroe to the other, and her gaze settles back on Bass. Eyeing his state of shock, she says, "Good. I was going to ask if you knew. Clearly you didn't." She pulls from Bass' embrace, and storms past them without another word.

Bass looks up to see Miles and Rachel emerging from the house. They both look devastated.

"So you're Charlie's….?"

"Yeah."

"How did I not know this?" Bass finds that he's hurt more than shocked. They've been best friends for far too long for this kind of secret to exist between them.

"Seriously Bass? You knocked up my high school girlfriend and didn't think to mention that you'd even slept with her. We've had our fair share of secrets." He looks pointedly at Connor.

Bass nods in acknowledgement, "Fair enough."

Rachel turns and walks back inside without another word. Connor just shakes his head and walks away. This is a lot to digest. He wonders how Charlie is doing and goes to find her.

Miles runs a hand through his hair, and shakes off the emotions he's been fighting. Squaring his shoulders, he changes the subject, "So we got a message from Affleck today."

"You have got to be kidding me? What does that prick want?"

"To join us, oddly enough, in fighting the Patriots. Evidently they are encroaching on the California Commonwealth and he's decided he's sat this one out long enough."

"What a tool. We've been struggling and fighting while he sits on his high horse, and now that danger is at his door, he's finally willing to get his hands dirty?" Bass is clearly agitated. "So what's the catch? That asshat Affleck never does anything for free."

"Well, now that you mention it; he has mentioned one stipulation to giving us help."

"What?" Bass growls suspiciously.

"He says he'll give us all the men we need, but first you have to go out there and apologize in person."

"And we're going to tell him 'hell no', right Miles?" Bass is pissed, "Right? You know how much I hate that guy. I don't want to go all the way out there just to kiss his ass."

Miles tries to hide a smile, but fails. "Bass, you did screw his wife, DURING his inauguration."

Bass is still not happy about this proposition, but the memory does bring a chuckle. Soon the two are laughing hard, Bass nearly doubled over. "Oh the look on his face when he found us."

"You were even wearing a little button with his name on it!" Miles howls. "I was sure you were a dead man."

"Yeah, so was I." Bass wipes a tear from his eye. Laughing like this brings the old friendship some new life. "Damn it Miles, she was worth it. I'm not kidding, she could do this thing with her - "

Miles holds up a hand, stopping Bass mid-sentence, "When you go see him, maybe don't open with THAT." Miles smacks his oldest friend on the back and the two start laughing again. "Hey the good news is he's promised not to kill you, so there's that."

Bass shakes his head, but his smile is still in tact. "That is good news, I guess." Clearly Bass needs to pack. He's going to California.

Charlie is on the other side of camp when Connor finds her. She has taken off her jacket and has slung it over a nearby stump. She is chopping wood with an axe and he takes a moment to admire the way her muscles move under tight tan skin. Her tank top is sticking to her sweaty flesh, and Connor can't help but stare.

"I'm not in the mood Junior." She fumes, not looking at him. "Go away." He doesn't know why she has started calling him that, and honestly it pisses him off. She was willing to fuck him that time in New Vegas, and now he's been demoted to child status. He's tried to repeat that hookup, but she's had no interest whatsoever. It grates on him, but he can see this isn't the time to discuss it.

"Come on Charlie. I'm here if you want to talk. It's not healthy to keep that anger inside."

"God, you're such a girl! I don't want to talk about it. Okay?" She continues to chop. She has wicked upper body strength for a woman. She's been training hard with Bass and Miles, honing her skills and her body speaks to the success of that training.

"I thought it might help if you could get it off your chest, you know? I didn't know who my Dad was either. We have that in common, and I'm a good listener."

"I really don't think our parentage has all that much in common. My Biological father hasn't used my Mom as a human shield yet, for example." She continues chopping, not noticing the look on Connor's face.

"What are you talking about?" he says quietly. He doesn't sound mad, but something in his tone makes Charlie stop mid swing. Carefully she sits the axe down and really looks at him.

"I thought you knew."

"Knew what?"

"That Monroe used your Mom as a human shield. He'd locked up most of the town in a building and was going to burn it to the ground with all of them inside. Your Mom got caught in some crossfire and she died in his arms."

"No." Connor is shaking his head in denial; but he sees the truth in her sympathetic expression.

Charlie picks up the axe and begins to chop again. "I guess we do share something after all Junior – people who are supposed to love us, but lie to our faces instead."

Connor walks off, fuming. He needs to talk to Bass.

**Author's note: Make sure you are watching Revolution every chance you get. Renewal in serious doubt. **


	2. Chapter 2

Bass has started packing. He's taking ten of Duncan's men with him on the trek to California. It will be a hard journey but he feels pretty good about it in general. It will be nice to see some new countryside, and he always did like the west coast. He is not happy that he has to grovel for Affleck, but what else can he do? They can really use the help.

He senses Connor's approach and grins at his son, "Hey do you want to go to California?"

Fully expecting his invitation to be accepted, Bass turns to put another pack on the wagon and is blindsided by Connor's fist crashing into his jaw. "What the hell?" Bass yells, whirling.

Connor is coming at him again. Bass can tell his son wants to fight, but he dodges the next few punches in hopes that Connor will calm down without Bass having to hurt him.

"Stop it already. What the hell are you hitting me for?"

"You said she died in your arms." Connor yells as he swings again. Bass moves out of the way.

"Your Mom?" Bass didn't see this coming, and he hesitates. Connor connects with his nose and blood spurts.

Seeing the blood and understanding that Bass isn't going to fight back – seems to take it out of Connor. He slumps to the ground next to the wagon, head in hands. "Yeah, My Mom." He says quietly.

Bass drops to sit by Connor. "We talked about that. I told you I was responsible."

"You never said what you did to her, how you held her hostage and used her as a human shield." Connor is looking his Dad in the eye, hatred drips from every word. "And you tried to burn the people of the town – my town!"

Bass looks startled. He hadn't thought of it that way before. Connor had spent so many years in Mexico, Bass had forgotten he hadn't always been there. Surely he would have known a lot of the townspeople.

Connor continues, "You made everyone go into a building and then you were going to torch it? Those were my people. My friends. My family." He shakes his head, "You said you loved her. That is not the way love works." Connor stands, brushes off his pants and leaves Bass open mouthed and bleeding on the ground.

Bass hates surprises and this day has been full of them. He runs his hands through his curls before wiping at the blood on his face. This sucks. He hopes that once on the road, he and Connor can talk it out. They need to do that before this shit gets out of control.

That night Miles and Bass are sitting near an open fire. The men (Bass has to remind himself they aren't Duncan's anymore) are there too. They are eating rabbit stew. It's hot and good and everyone is hungry. The silence is punctuated with the occasional snap from the fire and that is all. It is a peaceful evening.

Bass sees Charlie stalking their way, and knowing that the peacefulness is coming to an abrupt end, he motions to Miles.

"Incoming." Bass mutters around a mouthful of stew. He watches her as she approaches. He enjoys watching her move – always has. Miles' daughter or not, Charlie has a killer body.

Miles looks up and sees Charlie. He also notices Connor following not far behind, "Looks like you've got company too." He says to Bass.

Charlie and Connor come to a stop in front of Bass and Miles. Charlie is the first to speak, "We've been talking."

"Well, this isn't going to end well." Miles mutters.

"We're sick of your shit." Connor takes up where Charlie left off.

"And we're sick of each other." Charlie continues.

"Huh?" Miles asks.

"The thing in New Vegas was a mistake." Connor clarifies.

"A big mistake. " Charlie agrees, "And we decided we need some space from each other and also from you guys."

Bass looks bewildered, "What the hell are you guys saying? You are each going out on your own?"

Charlie shakes her head, "No, I'm going to California with you."

Bass is quick to respond to this, "Oh no you aren't."

"And I'm going to stay here with Miles and Rachel." Connor forges on, ignoring Bass completely.

"Huh?" Miles asks again. "What thing in Vegas? What in the hell are you guys talking about?"

"We slept together, and it was stupid." Charlie answers.

Miles turns on Bass, "You let her sleep with HIM?" He is indignant.

"Jesus Miles, have you MET Charlie?" Bass is shaking his head, "My input was not welcome, I assure you. I wasn't any happier than you are now when I found them together naked."

"Stop! Stop talking." Miles yells. Shaking his head as if to clear it of an unwanted mental image.

Charlie watches them for a minute, shakes her head at both and says to Bass, "So that's that. I'll be ready when you ride out in the morning.

"We need to talk about this, Charlie." Bass calls after her, but she ignores him and keeps going. He watches her as she walks away, trying not to stare at her ass. An image flits through his mind: long days on the road followed by long nights lying by her side. Shit. This trip might be more difficult than he'd imagined.

"Don't waste your breath," Miles frowns, "Like you said, when does she ever listen?"

Connor looks at Miles, "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

Miles and Bass watch as their children walk away in different directions. "Man Miles, parenting can be a real bitch, huh?"

"Shut up Bass." Miles stands. He looks worried, "I have to go break the news to Rachel that we've traded our daughter for your son. My guess is she isn't going to take it well."

Bass stands too. "Hey maybe it will do us both some good. I'll make sure Charlie knows that you only had her best interests at heart and that she shouldn't be so hard on you. You can tell Connor to cut me some slack, maybe get him to understand I was in a bad place when Emma died, you know, like that…" Bass trails off.

"A bad place? Is that what you're calling it these days? Your bad place looked a whole lot like Stark Raving Crazy Ass Bass to me, but what the hell do I know?" Miles starts to walk off, but says over his shoulder, "Watch her for me Bass. Keep her safe. California can be pretty damn awful, but then you know that..."

"Of course," Bass answers, "I'll watch her." For just a moment, an image of Charlie flashes in Monroe's mind and he feels that familiar stirring. Damn this is going to be a difficult trip.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning dawns and Bass heads to the wagon with his bedroll and pack. Charlie is there already, leaning languidly against the tail gate of the wagon. She is facing the sun, eyes closed – soaking in the morning heat. His breath catches for a moment and he watches her stretch in the sunlight like a cat, the rays filtering through her long hair.

He can't help the unbidden thoughts that cascade through his brain. Charlie naked and wet, begging him to touch her... Charlie moaning as he pushes into her over and over… Charlie riding him with her head thrown back like it is right now…. He tries to clear the thoughts from his head, but is having a difficult time. Bottom line: Charlie Matheson is breathtaking. The thought isn't new. He's been thinking about her for weeks – hell, maybe longer.

Bass lets his gaze slide down her body. She is tight and lean. Her jacket has ridden up, showing off a swatch of smooth flat belly. Her pants are snug, hugging her long legs. His eyes head back up and he's appreciating the swell of her breasts when she speaks,

"What do you think you're doing?" she asks with a sly smile. From the look on her face, she very clearly knows what he is doing. The awareness in her gaze startles him.

Bass isn't easily flustered, but this is not how he planned to start the day. "Uh, Charlie, did you get everything you need?" He decides avoiding her question is best.

She nods, chuckling. "Yeah, I'm ready whenever you are." She holds his gaze for just a moment longer than necessary and he finds himself wondering what the hell is up with Charlie.

"Can't be anything good," he mutters to himself after slinging his pack into the wagon. In minutes they are joined by ten guys - six of them report to Bass. The other four are what is left of Charlie's little army. Even though Duncan is gone, and they could probably side with Monroe if they wanted to – they have remained loyal to her. Secretly, Bass is very proud of Charlie and her command over her men. He won't tell her that, but it's the truth.

She of course refuses to ride in the wagon, choosing instead to walk along beside it. Bass rides a horse sometimes in front of the group, sometimes at the rear. Before that first day is over, the guys are talking and joking with Charlie, clearly considering her an equal. Of course, they've seen her fight – so why wouldn't they see her as such? She's a fierce warrior. These guys are used to having a woman in charge, so they don't have an issue with strong females.

Bass watches Charlie as she throws her head back in laughter at something one of the guys has said. He sees the guy in question – his name is Marco – is totally checking her out. Bass feels something brewing in his gut – it is dark and green. He realizes he's jealous of that buffoon. "Damn." He mutters to himself. "This is getting ridiculous."

But ridiculous or not, he makes his way to where they are walking and says he wants Charlie to take a turn in the wagon. He needs to talk to her. Now.

After a little maneuvering, they are in the wagon. Bass is at the reins with Charlie by his side. The two guys who had been there are now in the back of the wagon and on Bass' horse respectively. The sun is starting to set, and the travelers are tired. It will be time to set up camp soon.

"So, what did you want?" Charlie asks directly.

He doesn't respond right away, instead trying to wrap his head around what he wants to say. Finally, he simply asks, "Are you okay, you know – about Miles being your Dad?"

Charlie had expected some flippant remark or insulting wisecrack. She hadn't expected for Monroe to look at her like her feelings mattered. When she glances over at him, she can see that's what is happening. She isn't sure how to deal with that. Shrugging, she says, "I'm okay I guess. My whole life has been a lie, but other than that I'm peachy."

He nods. "So you're fine. Good to know." Clearly she's not fine at all, but she's also not ready to talk about that. "I have another question."

"Yeah?" she asks warily.

"What happened with you and Connor? I thought maybe you guys had something, and all of a sudden you're calling him Junior and you aren't even looking at each other. So what changed?"

Charlie sighs, looking down at her boots. She isn't very excited about having this conversation but figures that getting it over with is probably for the best. "I call him Junior because he's trying so damn hard to be just like you, but he's still sort of just a kid. It grates on me sometimes. That's all."

Bass frowns. He doesn't like hearing his son degraded, but has to admit that Connor has a lot of growing up to do. "Maybe he wants to be like his old man. So what?"

Charlie shakes her head, "It's not just that. We slept together…"

"Yeah, I remember vividly." He cuts in dryly.

She glares at him before continuing, "We slept together. It seemed like a good enough idea at the time, but it was clearly a mistake. Figured that out right away."

"Why was it a mistake?"

Charlie looks off at the horizon. She doesn't answer right away. Finally when she speaks her voice is low, "I guess I thought it would be just what I needed to get my mind off things… I was wrong."

"What things?" Bass asks her. He's remembering the night. He remembers how Charlie faced off with Duncan. He remembers the tension between the two women.

Charlie shrugs again, "It doesn't matter. It just didn't end up helping. That's all."

"I don't think that's all."

"Whatever."

"Way to have a grown up conversation Charlotte. Whatever." Bass is disgusted. He had expected more from her. "Sometimes I forget how young you are, and then you say shit like that and I remember."

"What do you want to know Monroe? What adult conversation were you hoping for?" she's looking at him now.

"How about the truth for once?"

"You want to know why I screwed your son? Okay fine. I was horny. I wanted to get laid in the worst way. He was there. End of story."

"He was there? What the hell Charlie? New Vegas was there too – full of guys who are not MY kid."

"Yeah, and get some rank disease from some dirty stranger? No thanks."

"So you were horny, and felt your only choices were disease or my kid? Nice. No wonder he isn't talking to you. Way to make a guy feel good about himself."

"Listen he's sweet. He really is. I just don't want sweet, okay?"

"So you settled for sweet, when what you really wanted was…" he drifts off, not finishing his question out loud, but the look he gives her speaks volumes.

"I don't know what I wanted, all right? I just know it was wrong to hook up with Connor. I knew it was a mistake before it was even over. He wanted to make it a recurring thing – but I told him no. Things were awkward after that."

"You think?" Bass chuckles. "Jesus Charlie. No wonder he's pissed."

"I didn't mean to hurt his feelings or anything. I just wanted to be honest. I told him right after, that it only happened because I was bored."

"Wow, you are lousy at pillow talk Charlie."

"I told him I was bored because I wanted to be honest with him. I never told him it was more than it was."

"Honest, huh? How about being honest with yourself about what you really wanted? Maybe you need to dig a little deeper Charlie. I think you know exactly what you wanted. I think you knew it in New Vegas too."

"What are you talking about? Just say it."

"Why didn't you wait till I got back from town? I'd have helped take care of your boredom and whatever else was going on. Not like it hasn't crossed both our minds before."

"You back on that 'so interesting I chose a Monroe' crap? You think I chose the wrong one?"

"Don't you?" his voice has an edge to it that sends a chill down Charlie's spine.

"What does it matter? You were busy with Duncan..."

He cuts her off, "I was _talking_ to her Charlotte. We were _talking_. That was all. Yeah, she and I had a thing, but it was years ago. It was over."

Charlie is caught off guard by this admission, and she doesn't know what to say. They ride in silence for a few miles, each lost in their own thoughts.

Bass finally speaks, "We both know there's some tension between us, some chemistry. I don't know why, but it's there. " He pauses, carefully considering his words before speaking again, "I think we could have something, and I don't think for even a minute it would be boring."

Charlie doesn't have time to respond, as Zeke yells out, "Let's set up camp here." And everyone agrees. Soon they are unloading packs and setting a fire and getting their bedrolls ready for the night. The air is warm but there is a breeze. It should be a good night.

Charlie and Bass don't look at each other directly, trying as best they can to stay out of each other's way. Charlie hunts for dinner, and brings back some rabbits. Bass is tending the horses. By the time they are each laying out their bedrolls, they find that the space left for them is small, and they'll be sleeping side by side. They crawl in their rolls, and both try to drift off.

After two hours have passed, Charlie is still wide awake, and becoming more anxious by the minute. She looks over, sees Bass is asleep and gets up. As quietly as she can, she gathers her bow and leaves the camp to hunt. Finding breakfast might just be the thing to clear her mind even if breakfast is hours away. She honestly doesn't even care if she kills anything. She just needs some air.

Bass is not asleep. He knows how to fake it, and that's what he's been doing for the last half hour. He is hyper sensitive to her presence tonight. Damn her and all that talk about being horny. Now he can't think of anything else. He wants to roll over and go to sleep, but he knows there is no hope of that actually happening. Instead, he gets up, quietly puts on his boots and follows her into the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

He finds her easily. She's sitting on the ground next to a stream, staring at the stars above. Her bow sits unused at her side. He doesn't think she sees him until he hears her say, "The stars are beautiful tonight, don't you think?'

Bass sits next to Charlie. He's close enough to touch her, but does not. "Beautiful." He says quietly.

She glances over. He's staring at her; his gaze is hot in the moonlight. "You're not even looking at the stars," she whispers.

"That's true." Bass says, his voice so low Charlie isn't even sure she would have heard him if she hadn't been watching his mouth, her lips opening ever so slightly in response. She's leaning in without even realizing it. When his lips dip to touch hers tentatively, carefully, so very lightly - her stomach ignites, and she feels the heat of it go straight to her center. Bass is in charge of this kiss. He is tender but forceful. He is thorough, pushing his tongue into her mouth, searching her depths. She moans a little and he takes her lip between his own, sucking gently. Now and then he pulls back, giving her the opportunity to end it. She doesn't, so he stops offering an exit. Soon his arms are around her, his hands exploring her curves. Her fingers twine through his hair pulling him closer. They are lost in the moment, drowning in it.

Then they hear a snapping in the brush. Both Bass and Charlie freeze, hands falling to their sides, chests heaving with emotion, eyes searching the shadowy woods for trouble. But it's just Marco who emerges moments later, clearly startled to see Charlie and Bass. "Sorry boss. I was just taking a leak." He says guiltily, looking curiously from Monroe to Charlie. Bass holds Marco's stare and reaches out to put a hand on Charlie's shoulder, wordlessly staking his claim. Realization seems to dawn, and Marco turns and leaves without another word.

Charlie shakes off Bass' hand. "What the hell Monroe? One kiss does not mean you own me." She stomps back to camp, Monroe watches silently as she fades into the shadows.

Bass is disgusted with himself. Something has finally happened between them and now he's screwed it up. "Shit." He mutters to himself. As he walks back to camp, he runs through all of tonight's events. The kiss. He's still hard from it. Dear Lord, he wants to do that again. He wants to do so much more. He wants to be inside her. He wants it more than he remembers wanting anything or anyone before. When he gets to his bedroll, he sees that she is already tucked in, facing away from him and seemingly asleep. There will clearly be no talking – much less a continuation of anything else tonight.

Although Bass doesn't expect to sleep well, he does. When he wakes, he sees that she's gone and so is her pack. He suffers a moment of panic; searching the campsite with his eyes until he sees her helping some of the guys pack the wagon. She doesn't look his way.

Bass sighs. It's going to be a long day.

They travel with the occasional break. Charlie hangs close to her men, and rebuffs Monroe's every attempt to talk. By the time they set up camp that night, Monroe is pissed. All day he's been stewing, watching her with her men, thinking about last night, remembering her lips on his, worrying about Miles and how any development between Bass and Charlie would sit with him (assuming Bass survives that discovery at all).

He decides to corner her after they eat. They need to talk.

He eats his roasted squirrel quickly and is heading her way when Zeke asks for his help with one of the horses. When Bass returns to the fire, she's gone. One of the guys sees him searching, and points to the woods. "Think she went that way." He says with a grunt.

Bass nods a thank you and heads in the direction of the river. She's probably snuck off for some privacy to bathe. He doesn't care. She had plenty of chances to talk to him today fully clothed. If he has to talk to her while she's naked, so be it. His mouth is set in a determined line, but he chuckles to himself at the thought.

Bass sees Charlie as soon as he gets to the water's edge. His breath catches as he takes in the view. The sun is setting. The moon is not quite as full as it was last night, but there is still enough light that her body glistens like diamonds in the water. She's in it up to her waist, naked - her body turned so that he sees her back as she uses a cloth to wash the day's grime from her body. She goes under, rinsing the soap away. Her hair now hangs like wet ropes down her toned back. Hell, Charlie is the most beautiful creature he's ever known.

He knows he needs to look away, but he is captivated – frozen in place. Bass is brought from his trance when he hears something in the bushes not far from where he's standing. Silently, he removes his sword from its scabbard and advances on the spot where he'd heard the sound. The closer he gets, the louder the sounds are and the better he understands what is going on. Breaking through the last of the brush, Bass presses the tip of his sword to Marco's throat. Marco had not been expecting company, as is evidenced by the now flaccid cock in his hand. From this spot, the brute has a very clear vantage point of Charlie's bath, and he has obviously been making good use of that view.

Monroe sees red. He takes a second smaller sword from his belt and deftly presses it into the soft flesh at the base of Marco's dick.

"You are not allowed to do that." Monroe spits out. "If it was at all unclear last night, let me explain. Charlie is off limits. If you ever look at her again, I will cut off your dick and then I will cut off your head." Bass has the look of the crazed General Monroe that most rarely see these days. Marco looks petrified, and rightly so. "Do you understand?" Monroe's voice is steely.

Marco nods slightly, not wanting to be cut accidentally by either of the swords pressed to his flesh.

"Get back to camp. Tell the rest. Nobody disrespects her, or I will kill them." Marco nods, putting his junk away before jogging back to camp, clearly shaken by the run-in with Monroe. Bass leaves Marco's little nest and walks toward the water, careful to keep his eyes diverted. When he does look up, he sees that she has moved out farther, and is now shoulder deep. Charlie is staring at him, with a guarded curiosity.

"Are we ever going to talk?" he asks her, making a point to look only at her eyes.

"About what?" she asks. She sounds tired.

"How about what happened last night?"

"What's to talk about? We kissed. So what?"

"Right." Bass shakes his head, disappointed. "And that was just like any other kiss you've ever had? It didn't make you want to do more? Damnit. Why do I bother?" He turns and starts to walk off.

"What did you do to Marco?"

Bass answers without turning around, "I told him that if he ever watches you like that again, I'll castrate him."

Charlie bites her lip, "Thank you." She says it softly, but he's already gone. Slowly she exits the water, her hand gripping the sword she'd taken in with her for protection. She was prepared to handle Marco if he got out of line. She'd detected something was off all day with that guy – the way he'd looked at her had been unsettling. She'll never be the swordsmen that her uncle – no scratch that – her father is, but she's getting better with practice.

She could have handled Marco, she's sure of it, but once again, Monroe has taken it upon himself to save her – or at least he thinks he has.

She smiles a little, but rolls her eyes. She can handle herself, but she supposes that it doesn't hurt to have a hero in her corner. Having a hero in her corner that can also make her melt with one kiss is a bonus. He was right. That encounter had been like nothing she's ever experienced before. She does want to do it again. She wants so much more. Just thinking of his lips on hers, the way his beard had felt soft against her skin, the way her body had responded – she is consumed by need for him, but this all is going too fast. Before this trip it was all under the surface… hints and flirtatious looks and accidental touches. Now, she feels like they've jumped far into something from which they'll have a hard time escaping.

Charlie dries herself off and dresses. Maybe she'll talk to him tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: This chapter is longer, and includes some smut (though not a lot).**

The morning dawns bright and clear. The air is crisp and Charlie finds herself watching Bass' every move around the camp. The men like him. They seem to respect him and each man is trying to impress Monroe with his skills. She sees this for what it is. If Monroe brings back the Republic, he'll need new military leaders. These guys are on a month long live action job interview. Marco clearly has lost any favor he may have had at one time with Monroe. The others steer clear of him. It's as if he has the plague and they don't want it to rub off on them.

But evidently Charlie has the plague as well. Word has spread. None of the guys will look at her or talk to her unless she asks a specific question. Even then, they answer quickly and walk away, never even making eye contact. "Damn" Charlie mutters to herself. Looks like Monroe owns her after all. She knows she should be pissed, but she really can't bring herself to be mad at him. This will pass. Surely the guys will relax soon and things can go back to how they were.

Monroe is laughing at something Zeke said, and he glances up – catching Charlie's eye. His smile broadens into a knowing grin and he winks at her. Charlie feels the heat rise to her cheeks in a blush. She feels the heat elsewhere as well; wetness pooling between her legs. She looks away.

Charlie is lost in thought when one of Monroe's guys walks up and says, "Hi. Looks kind of lonely over here. Need some company?" She thinks his name is Reggie. He is tall and very lean and has a wide smile. He's handsome in a youthful way. She has seen him throw knives. He's very good at it.

"Uh," Charlie glances around nervously, "Are you sure you want to talk to me?'

Reggie chuckles, "Yeah, I'm sure." He plops down next to her, making himself comfortable.

"Listen you seem like a nice guy, but I'm afraid Monroe might…"

He cuts her off, "It's okay. Monroe knows I'm no threat to you. He knows I won't be lurking in the woods to watch you bathe or jacking off while you undress or whatever."

Charlie finds she's a little bit offended, "Not that I want anyone doing that, but why are you so sure you wouldn't want to?" she raises one brow questioningly.

Reggie leans in close and whispers, "Let's just say Monroe is way more my type than you are. If I'm going to be watching anyone bathe, it would be him." He grins at her and she barks with laughter. Charlie likes this guy's sense of humor, and she admires him for being honest about who he is. In that moment Charlie realizes that in Reggie she may have found a friend, and that is certainly welcome. It's been far too long since she's had one of those.

Bass is at first amused that Reggie has taken a liking to Charlie. After all, he's the safest one of the men for her to be around. He's a good kid, but he's also tough and a great fighter. Bass knows that Reggie will do his best to keep her safe, and the kid probably has a real future in the Republic if he wants one. What Bass doesn't like is how much Charlie hangs on the kid's every word. She has to know he's gay, right? As the hours pass, Bass can't help but look their way frequently – a jealousy building within. They are laughing and talking – clearly having become fast friends. He tries to catch her gaze again, but she is no longer paying any attention to him at all. Bass stews. He had thought things were finally going somewhere, now he can't even get her to look his way.

Charlie feels that her mood has lifted. She hadn't remembered how much fun it was just to talk to someone about nothing in particular. She and Reggie just chat. She hasn't had someone to talk with like this since Danny died. He had always been her buddy, her confidant. She still misses her brother so much it hurts; but she's enjoying talking with Reggie. He makes her smile and helps her think about something other than war (even if it's only for a few minutes). He's really smart and funny. Charlie doesn't remember ever laughing so much.

The chatter has been light hearted, so when Reggie switches topics, Charlie is taken off guard at first, "So Chas, you and Monroe?" he eyes her questioningly, "Are you guys a couple or what?"

Charlie shakes her head. "No. We have history. That's all."

Reggie chuckles, "Sorry Charlie, I think you mean you have chemistry. Hell, nobody wants to get to close to you two for fear we might ignite from all the sparks that fly. Damn, the way he looks at you it is intense. I wish I had someone looking at me like that."

Charlie is uncomfortable with where this conversation is headed, "I don't know what's going on there – with him and me. I don't really know that anything is going on at all. Nothing about that would be easy, you know?"

"Well it sure wouldn't hurt your chances once the Republic is up and running again." Reggie's laugh annoys her.

"What do you mean?" Charlie feels suddenly on edge.

"Well if you can keep the leader of the Republic in your bed, my guess is the world is your oyster. You could probably be an ambassador or a governor or even lead your own regiment of the militia. Really anything at all as long as you keep making him happy. You should definitely go for it."

After that, Charlie drifts away from her new friend to trail the group by herself for a while. She is lost in thought. If something did happen between her and Monroe – would everyone assume it was because she had some career advancement in mind? The thought makes her angry. First of all, she has doubts that the Republic is on the rise, but even if it is… she feels fairly sure that Monroe has learned something from his first go-round as it's leader. Hasn't he? Secondly, she is fully capable of earning any job she puts her sights on. She would never get involved with someone just for advancement.

As if conjured from her daydream, Bass pulls his horse up next to her, slowing his pace to match hers. "Are you all right?" he asks, concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind." She gazes ahead, not meeting his eyes.

For a moment he thinks about making a suggestive remark, but notes the seriousness of her expression. "Well if you want to talk about it, I'm here."

She nods at him, and he moves back to the front of the group – sensing that she needs her space.

Dinner is venison and wild berries. Everyone is hungry and the food is very good. Charlie eats alone. Most of the men are still pretending she doesn't exist. Reggie tries to sit with her, but she tells him she's not in the mood to chat. She catches Monroe watching her from across the camp a few times. He looks concerned, but doesn't approach. He can tell she's not ready yet. He hopes she'll come to him when she is. He wishes he knew what changed her mood so suddenly and now has her on edge.

They sleep next to each other on the hard ground. Charlie tosses and turns for a long time inside her bedroll. She is fighting some demons tonight. The conversation with Reggie earlier had disturbed her greatly. She has also been thinking a lot about Miles. What would he say if she did hook up with Monroe? She thinks he'd say very little, until after Monroe was dead – Miles' sword buried in his heart. Then he'd say a lot. She shudders at the thought. If anything happens between them, they will never be able to tell her family – or his for that matter. What would Connor say? She is confused and angry with herself for letting this all get out of hand. She looks over at Monroe and sees he's asleep, his lips slightly parted, one hand lying outside of his bedroll – not far from her own. Without thinking about why, she reaches out and grasps his hand in hers. A feeling of calm settles and soon she is fast asleep.

When he wakes, he finds that they are holding hands. He doesn't remember reaching for her, but the feel of her flesh against his fingers gives him an unusual feeling of peace. When she stirs, he slowly pulls his hand away. She probably wouldn't want anyone to notice, and he doesn't want her to think he was trying anything when she was asleep. He feels a strange sense of loss as her hand slips through his and their connection is broken.

Bass is up and about before she is fully awake. He brings her a hard roll and some coffee. She takes them with a soft "Thank you." He sits down next to her, taking a bite from his own roll.

"Do you want to tell me what's on your mind?" he asks, trying to keep his voice light.

"Not really," she looks at him and he's staring at her, his eyes are so blue, and she loves the way they crinkle up at the corners. "But maybe we can talk tonight. Whether or not I want to, there are some things we should discuss."

"It's a date." He says with a playful grin.

She starts to protest, but he cuts her off. "Relax Charlie. I promise not to do anything to you." Standing, he starts to walk away, but stops. Looking back at her, he continues, "Nothing you don't want me to do, anyway."

A shiver of anticipation crawls up her spine.

They travel across some really beautiful terrain that day. The Rockies are clearly in view and the air is getting cooler as the altitude increases. They are making good time. Reggie and Marco are scouting toward the front. Bass is bringing up the rear on his horse. The rest of the men are around the wagon. Charlie is just behind it.

There is really no warning. Things change in the blink of an eye. Charlie hears Reggie yell out, "Ambush" and in moments a squad of rough looking Patriots are on them. This group has been surprised before and they are completely immersed in the fight in seconds. Charlie's bow is in the wagon and out of reach. She takes her sword and runs at one of the soldiers, deftly pushing the blade through his heart before he could hurt her. A thought flashes across her mind – Miles would be proud. This is a move he had taught her. There is no time to think though. Blades are clashing. Blood is spilling. Out of the corner of her eye, Charlie sees that Bass is on the ground and is handily beating a brutish looking Patriot. She turns just in time to dodge an axe that was being wielded by another. While her attacker is trying to regain his balance, she slices across his jugular. He falls dead at her feet. Without pausing, she vaults his body and charges the next one. She's deep into it with this scrawny little fellow, when a second Patriot appears from nowhere. In a moment Charlie knows she's a goner. She can take on one, but two is too much. She's going to go out swinging though, and with determination advances on the smaller one again. She dodges a jab from the second, but he falls short. And then, he falls down – a small ugly knife buried between his eyes. Charlie pulls her sword from the other man's chest with a swooshing sound, and then glances up to see Reggie standing tall on the seat of the wagon, having thrown the knife that killed her attacker. She smiles and mouths, "Thank you" before taking a quick inventory of her surroundings, searching for Monroe. She sees him and her heart lurches. He is fighting off two men and they both are coming in hard and fast. Charlie sprints to where they are and gets to them just as a sword slices into Monroe's shoulder. He cries out. Charlie doesn't even think. She slashes the throat of the man who has just stabbed Monroe, then with her other hand she takes the small hunting knife from her boot and plants it in the second man's temple. Both are dead or dying when she falls to the ground at Monroe's side.

"Don't die. Don't die. Don't die. Don't die." She is yelling at him, not even noticing that tears are streaming down her face. Reggie is suddenly at her side, and then so is Zeke. They take stock of Monroe's condition and begin to work on him.

Reggie gently pushes Charlie out of the way. "You did good Chas. Now go wait, okay? We're going to take care of him." He turns back and has some cloth ready to slow the bleeding as Zeke pulls the sword from Bass' shoulder. He is not conscious due to hitting his head when he went down, and maybe that's a good thing. He looks so pale, and all Charlie can think about is Maggie and how white she'd looked when she bled out. Charlie's mind is suddenly crowded with the faces of those she's lost. Her Dad Ben, Danny, Maggie, Nora… She can't lose him too, not when he's come to mean so much to her. She crawls closer to him, doing her best to stay out of Zeke's and Reggie's way. She watches as they expertly bandage him. Zeke has a big vat of greasy ointment that he slathers on before applying a clean white bandage. Charlie isn't even sure where the supplies came from, but she's so thankful.

Reggie looks over and takes pity. He can tell she is feeling lost and needs something, anything to do to help. "Can you go get him some cold water? He's going to want a drink when he wakes up."

She nods appreciatively, turns and goes to get a canteen. She returns moments later, seemingly to have gotten her emotions under control. Reggie watches her for a minute, "You really care for him, don't you? This isn't some stupid fling. You really like him?"

"Yeah, I guess I do."

Bass is in pain, and he is starting to writhe around a little as he drifts in and out of consciousness. Zeke is holding him as still as he can, but Bass is strong and he feels like his shoulder and arm are on fire. He hears Charlie's voice and he calms. She likes him. He smiles ever so slightly as he drifts back into oblivion.

After the dust settles, and Bass is laid in the back of the wagon (as comfortably as can be), they look around and take care of the bodies. Bass has lost four, including Marco. All of the attackers are dead. Charlie, Zeke, Reggie and the rest pile the Patriot bodies in a ditch and bury their own. They drive on up the mountain for a couple hours, making camp near a swiftly moving river. It is beautiful.

The sun sets but Charlie can't sleep. She sits beside Monroe's bedroll, listening to him breathe. He's been awake off and on. One of the guys had some little yellow pills, which they'd given him and ever since he took them he hasn't been in much pain. The pain has faded, but the relief comes at a price. Bass Monroe (when he's awake) is high as a kite.

"God you are beautiful." He says to her, a big dopey grin on his face.

"Geesh, you look a little like that time Mom killed you." Charlie smiles down at him. It's hard not to when his eyes go all crinkly and he's being goofy.

"That was a very bad day." He says slowly. "I remember wondering why you looked so sad, since you hated me so much."

Charlie shrugs, "I guess you had started to grow on me a little bit by then. "

"Yeah, you grew on me too." His voice is soft, his eyes are still a little glassy, but his gaze is focused on her face. He reaches out for her hand and she takes it. "Hold my hand Charlie." Monroe closes his eyes, a big sigh escaping his lips.

She watches him, sure he's drifting back to sleep when he opens his eyes again and says, "That day when I followed you and you told me to shoot you and then you walked away from me, totally unafraid – do you remember that?"

"Of course I do." Her voice is just a whisper.

"That's the day I started to think about you as being more than just part of Miles' family. That's the day I started to want you."

"You hated me."

"I never hated you Charlotte. Not ever." He pulls on her hand, "Lie beside me. I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Just a second." She says pulling away from his grasp long enough to pull her own bedroll next to his. She lies down beside him. He takes her hand again, and she watches as he closes his eyes. Soon his easy breathing tells her he's asleep. She follows soon behind, still holding his hand in her own.

When Bass wakes, he feels disoriented and very sore. His shoulder is throbbing hotly, and he grimaces. The camp is dark and quiet. Opening his eyes, he sees Charlie's sleeping just inches from him – their hands are still clasped tightly together. He watches her as she sleeps, and after a few minutes he moves closer. His shoulder is on fire, but he almost doesn't feel it. His heart is pounding and he closes the distance and puts his mouth on hers. Her lips are soft and she tastes like apples and moonlight. His kiss is feather-light, "Charlie" he whispers against her slightly parted mouth. "Charlie."

Her eyes flutter open and she looks at him in surprise. The tiniest smile flits across her mouth as she leans into him, returning his kiss in the moonlight. Soft and then firmer, his lips and tongue move against hers in a dance as old as time. He wants to taste her, and dips into her mouth, exploring her fully with his tongue. She responds in kind and the kiss deepens. She puts her hands around his neck and he freezes for a moment, his shoulder jolted momentarily. A small moan erupts.

"I'm so sorry." She whispers harshly, pulling away.

He grabs her hand again and rolling flat on his back, pulls her to him. She ends up laying half on him, half off. His injured shoulder is out of her way. She can't hurt him here. "Don't stop kissing me." He says quietly. "Don't ever stop kissing me." And when she sees he is okay, she presses her lips against his once more. She slowly tastes him, savoring the feel of his beard on her cheeks, loving the little moan that escapes his throat.

"Are you sure I'm not hurting you?" her voice is raspy, her lips feel raw from the kissing. She can feel a stirring in her belly, a wetness between her legs. She is aching for him, but of course with his injury some things are off limits. That and the fact that they are less that ten yards from where Zeke is on watch. He'd noticed they were awake, but has his back turned. He knows to leave them alone.

"You only hurt me when you stop kissing me," he teases, pulling her back to him. She's been using her arm as a support, but he catches her off guard and she lands heavily on him. Luckily she doesn't touch his injury. She does however, find out that he is in fact very hard.

"Oh." She says simply, moving a little, feeling for him. "What's this?" Monroe groans as she reaches under his blanket and begins to unfasten his pants. As she releases his erection, she leans in again for another kiss. Her fingers wrap around his shaft tightly, and she begins to stroke him. "Don't move," she instructs him in a whisper. "I want to help you forget about the pain."

"It's forgotten," he says through clenched teeth. Her hand is moving firmly up and down, her fingers just meeting around his wide cock. Every now and then she rubs the head with her palm ever so lightly, before firmly grasping him again. Her stroking speeds up and Bass begins to buck his hips with each downward stroke. "Damn Charlie." He moans into her mouth as he comes in her fist. He slumps a little, exhausted from the day, the injury, and the amazing make out session.

"I, uh, owe you one." He says with a sleepy eyed grin - his whole body relaxed and content.

"Yes, yes you do." She leans in one more time, kissing him softly. "I'll be expecting a full payment as soon as you are well."

Bass pulls her close, hugging her form to his own. They fit together perfectly, and soon both are asleep. They are still entwined when they wake the next morning with the camp alive all around.

"Good morning Charlie."

"Good morning Bass." It isn't lost on either one that this is the first time she's called him that. They smile at each other. It is the knowing smile of two people who are acknowledging that something is happening between them. It is a smile that promises more – much more – will be happening soon.

**Author's Note: I keep forgetting to ask... but reviews are always welcome! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Warning... SMUT AHEAD. If you like the "M" rated bits, this chapter will be for you. If you aren't a big fan, you may want to wait till the next chapter. You can skip this one without missing much that is truly necessary for the plot. I had originally intended for this whole fic to be maybe 8 chapters long... but I'm not even half way through the story in my head, so now I'm thinking it will be longer. We'll see. **

They are on the road again. Bass estimates they have maybe another week till they reach Sacramento and Affleck's headquarters. When they can, they use long deserted highways and interstates. Mostly they are now covered in dirt and fallen trees, but they still provide a fairly level (and straight) surface to travel by.

Their group is smaller now, just Bass, Charlie and six of the original ten men. They quickly come up with a new formation. Zeke rides on Monroe's horse because Bass isn't able to ride yet. He drives the wagon instead. Reggie has more than proved himself by saving Charlie's life, and he is now on point as look out. The others flank the wagon. Charlie rides with Bass.

The silence is a comfortable one, and Bass hates to break it, but feels he must, "So, it seems like now is as good a time to talk as any."

Charlie nods slowly, "Yeah."

"Before the attack, what were you upset about?"

"It was something Reggie said," she glances at Bass and sees his mouth harden into a thin line, "No, he wasn't being mean or anything. We were just talking and he asked if you and I were involved…."

"And you said?"

"I told him it was complicated. He said I should want to be with you because it would guarantee me a place in the New Republic's government."

"And that made you mad because you know you could earn any job you want to have without any special treatment?" his blue eyes pierce hers as she looks his way.

Charlie nods. "That hadn't occurred to me before, and I hated the idea that it had to anyone else."

"Well, in a way he's right." He sees her jerk her spine straight, a look of defiance on her face. "Hey slow down Tiger, I'm not saying that you are looking to get an unfair advantage. I'm saying you have one no matter what."

"What do you mean?" she looks genuinely confused.

"Charlie, you are the niece, no – the daughter of my very best friend in the world. I have watched you mature and evolve into a soldier. I've fought with you, and trusted you with my life. You have killed for me. You have saved me. You have amazing instincts and you are strong and loyal and passionate. You have proven yourself to be worthy of doing anything you set your mind to. Why wouldn't I give you any job you want?"

She looks at him carefully, and sees he's being honest. "I never thought of it that way."

"The truth is, sleeping with me might reduce your chances for advancement, rather than improve them."

"Why is that?" Charlie wrinkles her brow, irritated.

"Because once I have you in my bed, I'm going to want you to stay there."

She sees he's teasing, at least mostly. "I don't know Bass. That sounds really boring." Charlie tries, but fails to hide her mischievous smile.

Bass throws his head back and laughs loudly, "You say that now…" his eyes are twinkling and his grin is contagious. He reaches out and she puts her hand in his. "Sit with me Charlie." She lets him pull her close. His injured shoulder is away from her, and he hands her the reins – putting his good arm around her shoulders.

"Now this, I could get used to," he says quietly in her ear, holding her close.

"Yeah, me too." She feels content and happy and realizes it's the first time she's felt both of those emotions in a long time. Some of the happiness fades when she remembers the next topic they need to discuss.

"Miles" she says.

He nods, "Yeah, Miles."

They sit in silence for a little while. Bass is the first to speak, "He'll probably want to kill me when he finds out about us."

"When?" she looks surprised, "I figured you'd just say he never needs to know."

"Well, I think not telling him would be pretty difficult."

"Why is that? Doesn't it seem like the easy way to handle this? Just keep it limited to this trip? Just a fling?" She tries to sound flippant but he sees she's actually pensive as she waits for his answer.

"Charlie, when we take this to the next level - and we will be doing that very soon - there will be no turning back. A line will have been crossed. Everything will change."

"But what if…"

"No ifs Charlie. I'm too old to play games, and I'm tired of waiting. I think we've waited long enough, don't you? I know what I want and I want you. I've wanted you for a long time. I want you by my side and in my bed. I'm pretty sure Miles is going to notice when that happens."

"You'll get sick of me."

"No I won't."

"You'll leave me. Everyone leaves me."

"No I won't leave you. I can't promise to be around forever, Charlie. We don't live in that kind of world." he squeezes her shoulders, pulling her even closer. "But I can promise you this: as long as I'm still breathing, I won't get sick of you. I won't leave you. Nothing like that. I just want to be with you, and make you happy, okay?"

She ponders this for a minute, "I believe you feel that way, I just don't understand why."

"Damnit Charlie, Don't you get it? I like you."

"Like- Like?"

"Yeah like-like. I like you. I want you. Hell, I might be falling for you." He shakes his head, "Haven't you noticed that I haven't spent time with any woman except for you in months? Well, your Mom – but she's always talking about killing me & there is certainly nothing romantic between us. I talked to Duncan but what she and I had was over a long time ago. She knew how I felt about you without me even having to say it out loud."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I haven't been with anyone since you first tracked me down in New Vegas."

"You mean…"

"I mean I haven't been physical with anyone but you since those stupid bounty hunters found me."

She raises an eye brow in surprise, "Really?"

"Yeah, really!" he laughs. "Listen, I don't want to sound like I'm bragging, but getting ladies into my bed has never really been a problem area for me. When I go that long without, it's because there is no substitute for the one I really want."

Charlie smiles at him, "Yeah? Well then… that's good." Her smile fades when she remembers Connor.

He seems to know what she's thinking. "I didn't tell you that to make you feel guilty about Connor. I probably should have said something before New Vegas, but I don't think you were ready to hear it yet." He shrugs, "Everything is going to turn out okay now, right?"

She groans, still feeling guilty. "Why does everything have to be so complicated? You are my Dad's best friend. I slept with your son – your son who is older than I am… How does any of this turn out okay?"

"Because it has to Charlie. It just has to. We've faced a lot of obstacles before. I think we can work through these too, as long as we both want it." He gazes at her, with questioning eyes.

"I want it." She whispers.

"So do I." He replies quietly.

They stop at dusk to make camp. Bass and Charlie are both sore from riding in the wagon all day. They both jump down and stretch. Monroe's shoulder is feeling a lot better. Zeke removes the bandage and everyone is happy to see that the wound isn't infected. Zeke's stitches are still holding and that magical salve has really done wonders. "Go clean up. I'll put a new bandage on when you get back."

Bass nods, grabbing his pack and heading for the nearby river. He stops for a minute, turning to Charlie with one eyebrow raised in an unspoken invitation. She feels a quiver of desire shoot through her center; grabs her pack and follows him upstream. Bass asks Zeke to follow as well and act as look out.

They walk for a half mile before stopping near a grove of trees on the bank of the river. Shadows dance across the water where it pools between some natural rock formations, creating a perfect bathing place. Zeke finds a spot about forty yards away in a clearing where he can watch for any danger. He positions himself in a way that General Monroe and Charlie are mostly out of sight. He's not stupid. Everyone knows that something is going on between those two. Zeke doesn't care about his boss' love life. His job is to protect them both, and that is what he will do. He does not look their way.

Bass throws down his pack on the soft grass. Charlie's pack follows his. They are drawn to each other in the moonlight. Slowly, reverently they undress each other - stopping now and then to kiss softly and to stroke heated flesh. She pulls from his embrace long enough to grab some soap from her pack. Naked, they wade into the cool water together, stopping when they are waist deep in it. She begins to wash his chest and neck with lathery handfuls of soap. She is careful of his injury. The water feels so good, and the bath she's giving him isn't like one he's ever had before. Charlie's touch is tender and sweet. She washes his hair, and he goes under for a minute to rinse. The water stings his wound, but not enough to change his course.

It is Monroe's turn to wash her. He lathers Charlie's hair and then carefully moves down her curves, washing every inch of her glorious body. When she is clean, Charlie also goes under to rinse. When she surfaces, he is waiting. His mouth hungrily descends on hers and he pulls her close, his erection jutting into the hollow of her belly. She moans into his mouth and he feels her shiver at his touch. Without taking his mouth from hers, he slowly walks her backward until she is up against a long flat rock. Using his good arm and his body for leverage he lifts her up so that she is sitting on the ledge. Charlie wraps her legs around his waist pulling him closer, but he stops her. "Bass" she says softly, urgently. She wants him so badly.

"No Charlie. Not yet. This is not where that is going to happen." Monroe's voice is barely a whisper. She can feel his hot breath on her ear. "When I finally do bury myself inside you -oh and I will – over and over and over - I want it to be more special than in the river." With that, his lips return to hers. Taking a breast in each hand; he kneads them gently, rubbing calloused fingers across hardened nipples. Still squeezing her breasts ever so lightly, he uses his hold to push her onto her back on the flat rock. Slowly, he moves his hands southward, tenderly touching her skin with feather-light caresses. He lowers his head to her breasts, sucking lightly at one and then the other while his fingers search out her wet heat. He dips one finger inside her folds, and then another, hooking them up and moving in and out of her slick center. She cries out, tensing with the sensations building low in her belly. He removes his fingers, and she moans at the loss she feels. But then Bass lowers his mouth to her wet mound, replacing the missing fingers with his tongue. He grabs her legs, spreading them so that he has full access and the best possible angle. Slowly he licks her swollen sex, carefully worshipping every bit of exposed flesh. Using his tongue like a dagger he begins to thrust it inside her core. He moves back up to her clit, sucking it gently, as he once again presses his fingers, into her tight hole. She is so hot and so wet and he almost loses his resolve as he imagines what it will feel like to plunder her pussy with his hard cock. He shudders a little, and then buries his face between her legs. He is sucking and licking and fucking her slow and steady with his fingers. Bass feels her orgasm nearing and he takes her clit in his teeth, very gently biting down. She comes apart around him, drained by the orgasm that has rocked her world. She is panting as he crawls up on the rock next to her. Bass is watching her, waiting while she comes down from her release. When Charlie's breathing returns to normal, she rolls onto her side to face him.

"God Bass. That was amazing." Her voice is shaky.

He smiles at her and she leans close, kissing him lightly, tasting her own spiciness on his tongue. He groans, and moves so that she feels him hard against her thigh. She pulls away and looks at him, running a hand carefully over his shoulder. She looks at the stitches. The flesh around his wound is pink. He's healing. She remembers her fear from yesterday. She'd been so scared at the thought of losing him, everything had suddenly been clear. She'd known in that moment that she cared for him, and not just because she was attracted to him. It was so much bigger than that. Yes, it was crazy and wildly inappropriate but none of that mattered. Charlie has fallen for Bass Monroe.

She moves close once again, her mouth hovering near his ear – he can feel her hot breath as Charlie whispers softly, "You said before that you liked me… Well, I like you too."

"Yeah, I know." He chuckles, nuzzling into her neck as she reaches down for him. Charlie grasps him tightly. Fully expecting a repeat of the night before, Bass closes his eyes and relaxes back onto the rock. His eyes pop open though when she shifts her weight, slowly trailing kissed down his chest and then lower. Her hand is still wrapped tightly around the base of his cock. She looks up to see his blue eyes on hers, and holding his gaze, she takes him into her mouth.

"Jesus Charlie!" he cries out. He's on his elbows now, watching her with heated eyes. She begins licking and sucking; her mouth working up and down his shaft as her hand tightly pulls at his base; her lips and fingers are in sync, creating a perfect rhythm. Bass isn't going to last long. His nerve endings are on fire, his heart is pounding, and he feels the tension building and then he shatters, watching her throughout it all. Sated, Bass falls back to the rock. His chest heaves and when she lies beside him, he pulls her close. She snuggles into his throat, sighing.

"So maybe, it wouldn't be so boring after all." She teases him quietly.

Bass laughs loudly, holding her closer, "You think?"

**Author's Note: Review please if you have a minute. I enjoy all feedback. If you want to see the next chapter sooner rather than later - let me know. I juggle this little hobby along with a husband, little kiddos and a full time office job. I don't sleep a lot. haha I do find that the reviews are like fuel for my writing, so if you are liking this... let me know. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: This chapter is heavy on plot/background and light on naughty bits. Hope that's okay. Don't fear, Bass & Charlie will definitely be seeing more of each other in coming chapters (if you know what I mean & yes, I'm sure you do!) Thanks as always for the awesome responses. I appreciate every bit of feedback, every favorite, follow and PM. Keep em coming!**

They wade ashore, holding hands and looking at each other, smiling. They don't have to speak. No words are necessary. The moonlight dances on their skin as they pull on clothes and boots and gather their things. Soon they are walking toward camp, again holding hands. Zeke silently joins them when they pass his post.

"Everything okay?" Bass asks.

"Nothing to report, Sir." Zeke replies, eyes straight ahead.

Bass nods in thanks. He thinks Zeke will be perfect for his personal protection detail once he has the Republic back. That Reggie might be a good fit there too. He needs to see more of both of them in action to know for sure. Thinking about bringing back the Republic stirs worry in his gut. He needs to talk that out with Charlie. She's not going to like it and has good reason to distrust its return. He needs to help her understand it can be a positive thing. He needs to figure out the best way to get her to see how it could be good for both of them. It won't be easy. He sighs, not looking forward to that discussion at all.

They arrive at the camp and see that everyone has pretty much settled in. Zeke carefully applies more salve and a fresh bandage to Monroe's shoulder. Everyone settles around the fire with bowls of stew. Charlie isn't sure what the meat is – maybe possum. It's not good, but she's so hungry she doesn't care. After finishing her portion, she settles into her bedroll next to Bass. They are both exhausted and fall asleep quickly, snuggled next to each other.

The next morning there is a drizzle, but Bass and Charlie are both smiling in spite of the dreary day. They decide to walk today. Bass is feeling better and Charlie is just tired of the wagon. They've been on the road for a couple hours when Charlie asks, "What's California like, anyway?"

Monroe's smile falters a little, but he tries not to let her see it. "Well, it's a pretty awful place actually or at least it was the last time I was there."

"How long ago was that?" She's curious. Charlie has heard stories of the California Commonwealth of course but she wonders if those stories are true.

"Well the first time I was in California was with Miles and it was pre-blackout." Bass grins. "We were on leave, both of us had just signed up for another tour. This would have been 2008 or 2009, I don't remember. Anyway we went to Disney and did all the stupid touristy stuff. We saw these strippers who all wore mouse ears. It was stupid, but we had so much fun." He glances at her and sees she's looking at him with a smile. She nods, indicating he should continue. "Anyway, the only other time I was there was maybe ten years ago. Miles and I were running the Republic together. We made a good team there for a while, ya know?"

"Yeah, I can see that. What happened?"

"Well, the California Commonwealth had elected a new president – this douche Affleck. Used to be in movies and shit. He was a real peace of work. A complete asshole, but he wanted to show everyone that he was going to be a good leader. He invited all the top dogs from all the other republics to come to his inauguration. We almost didn't go. Such a crazy long trip for such a stupid reason, but in the end we knew we needed to have a treaty with his people and that wasn't going to happen if we stayed home. So we went." Bass stops talking as if that's the end of the story.

"I don't get it." Charlie looks skeptical. "What else happened? No way is that the whole story."

"Well, you're right. There is one other part." He pauses, suddenly very uncomfortable. "Um, you see Affleck had this wife…"

"You didn't?" Charlie snickers.

"Well, yeah I sort of did…" he is surprised by her amusement. "You're not mad or jealous or whatever?"

"Bass, ten years ago I was twelve. Not like I would have been a viable option at the time." She's laughing now, "Honestly, it doesn't bother me that you are older. That's not what I'm saying. I know you come with history. That's all. Now tell me the damn story?"

He shrugs, relaxing a little. "She was really beautiful and obviously not appreciated by her idiot husband. She'd been married before. Had a kid from that first marriage – he was about twelve or so as well. Little jerk kept calling me "Basshole". I hated that kid. Anyway, we just sort of hooked up while her husband was being inaugurated. The ceremony was really boring and was supposed to be a lot longer than it was. Affleck had some problem on stage though and ended up finishing early. I, on the other hand, was not yet finished…" Bass chuckles, "when he and Miles walked in on us."

"Yikes!" Charlie is laughing hard now. "What happened?"

"Well, his advisors convinced him that it wasn't in his best interest to execute me. Instead he told me to get out and never return. And I haven't until now."

"Do you think he still holds a grudge?"

Bass remembers it like it was yesterday. He had Allison Affleck bent over an overstuffed chair in her husband's office. She was wearing his boots for some reason – he can't remember why, and nothing else. He on the other hand was wearing his full dress uniform (with his pants around his ankles and obviously no boots). Bass was giving it to her hard when Affleck and Miles had barged in, stopping everything in its tracks.

"My guess is yes." Bass smiles. "He still holds a grudge."

"Are you worried that he's changed his mind about killing you? That it's the real reason he wants you out there?"

"I'm not worried exactly." Bass pauses before continuing, "but I am very aware of what we might be getting into here. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure we get in and out safely. Charlie, California is a very different place. It's not anything like anywhere you've been before. It's… brutal and Affleck has been able to stay in charge this long because he is brutal as well."

"If General Sebastian Monroe says someone is brutal, I guess I believe him." She looks equal parts thoughtful and anxious.

"Well you should. This guy makes me look like a boy scout – even when I was at my worst."

Concern creases Charlie's brow. "You're going to kill him, aren't you?"

"Let's just say that if a situation presents itself, I won't hesitate."

The group stops to eat a quick lunch and then they are on the road again. Charlie and Bass are still walking. The terrain in these parts is mostly flat. The scenery is beautiful, but after an hour starts to feel too monotonous.

"When did you decide you didn't want to kill me?" Bass asks, breaking the silence. The question startles Charlie out of her thoughts. "At least, I assume you don't still want to…" He smiles a little, his gaze is hesitant.

She smiles, "You're right. I'm no longer lusting for your… blood." She giggles when his eyes grow hot. "It's Aaron's fault really. Something he said a few weeks ago, it made me think about everything differently."

"What did Staypuft say that changed your mind?" Bass is genuinely curious.

"Well I guess he had a dream or a vision or something where he saw what the world might have looked like if the blackout had never happened. He talked about everyone he saw in this dream and what they were like. Most of the people we know were pretty much what you'd expect. Miles was kind of a drunk. Mom was still powerful and way into science. It was the way he described you that made me re-think some of my feelings about you."

"Oh I bet this will be just great." Bass says sarcastically.

Charlie laughs, "It's not bad. It's sweet really. He said the dream version of you was this nice guy who cared about his friends and who was kind of a nerd."

"A nerd? You know I'll have to kill him now." Bass grumbles, but she sees a small smile playing across his features.

"I knew you'd dwell on that." Charlie laughs. "Listen this is the thing… he said you were the kind of guy he'd want to be friends with. You weren't scary. You were a regular guy."

"Wow. Thanks for boosting my ego Charlie."

"Don't you see? You – the real you – is a nice guy. The thing that turned you into a scary dictator was the blackout. That scenario you were thrown into – it changed you. And who can we blame for the blackout? My parents. They made you what you are when they released the Nano and helped the Department of Defence turn off the power, because that decision caused things to happen which impacted the way you looked at the world. They didn't mean to, but they made you what you were. How do I blame you for what happened after that?"

He's looking at her, stunned. This was certainly not what he'd expected. "I appreciate that you aren't laying the blame solely on me, but Charlie I did do a lot of horrible things. I made cruel choices. I murdered and battled my way to the top. I liked it there. That stuff isn't your parents' fault."

She shrugs, "Maybe not, but it's at least not all your fault. I think we can get past that stuff. You'll find that nice guy again."

"Is that what you're hoping for?" Monroe's voice sounds choked, "That I'll be some nice nerdy guy?"

"No." but she sounds uncertain.

Bass' blue eyes spark coldly, and she feels a shiver of dread, "Charlie. I am not a nice guy. Maybe I was at one time. I don't remember. What I do know is that I'm not going to be walked on again. Not ever. Once these Patriot assholes are taken care of, I will be getting my Republic back. I hope it will be a better version than the last – that is certainly my goal, but I am who I am Charlie. It doesn't matter that I might have been Drunk Miles' nerdy sidekick if the blackout hadn't happened. It doesn't matter because the blackout DID happen. Did it change me? Yes it did. But wishing it didn't happen isn't going to change me back. Don't try to make me out to be a person who doesn't exist anymore. That's not fair to either of us."

Bass picks up his pace and angrily pulls himself up onto the wagon to sit by Reggie who is driving, leaving Charlie behind to think. She watches him. Monroe sits stiffly on the wagon seat, anger rolling from him in waves. She can understand why he's mad, but she's mad too. The Republic was evil, and now he wants it back. She'd known it was a likely possibility, but hearing him say the words like that hurts her a lot more than she cares to admit.

"You're an idiot." Reggie says to Bass coolly.

Monroe is still pissed, and angles his glare at the younger man, "You don't know what you are talking about so shut the fuck up." His tone is stone cold.

Reggie chuckles, unfazed, "Nah, I do know what I'm talking about. You just pushed away the one person in this world who loves you. That, my friend, is an idiot move."

Bass looks at Reggie, his anger fading. "What are you talking about? Charlie doesn't love me."

"Really? Damn, I'm disappointed."

"What?" Bass is aggravated but also curious. People don't usually talk to him like this.

"Well General," he says sarcastically, "to run your own Republic, I figured you'd have to be a smart guy. Seems to me like you're just a dumbass. Yes, she loves you. God you should have seen her when she thought you might die from that stab wound. She's fallen hard for you General. You need to make this thing right between you two. Do it before its too late and you've lost the opportunity."

Bass mulls Reggie's words without responding. Could Charlie love him? It seems impossible. Yes, she's found a way not to hate him, and she's made it clear she wants him physically. That's a long way from loving him though. He's not sure what to think about this.

They reach a good spot to stop for the night and set up camp. Bass goes looking for Charlie but she's already out hunting with Zeke. Eventually, they come back to camp with a snake and a small coyote. These are not the tastiest choices in the world, but everyone is hungry and soon they are all digging in. They will be reaching Phoenix by tomorrow night, and everyone is anxious for a change of scenery. Most are lost in their own thoughts. The camp is quiet.

Charlie puts her bedroll down in a spot on the other side of the camp from Bass. She goes to wash up and when she comes back she sees her things are gone. She knows without asking that Monroe has moved them. She looks his way. He's sitting on his own bedroll, and sure enough hers is now laid down right next to his. She stomps over.

"Why did you move my stuff?" her eyes flash angrily, but she keeps her voice low. Everyone is very aware of the tension between them today.

"Because Charlotte," his voice is strained, but matches hers for low volume. He's clearly trying to keep a cool head, "Even when we may be fighting, I still want you by my side. It's where you should always be."

She lets out a deep breath, and sits down beside him. "I don't want to be mad at you, but I'm not ready to embrace you taking over the Republic. It's going to take a little time."

"I know." He says. "Want to take a walk?"

Charlie nods and they leave the camp. They've just barely passed out of view of the guys when Bass pushes her roughly against a nearby tree. She knows what he wants because she wants it too. Their lips find each other in a kiss that is desperate and angry and full of all the emotions they have yet to voice. He presses against her until she can't possibly escape him – not that she wants to. He delves his tongue into her mouth, searching for hers. Charlie returns his intensity with her lips and tongue. Her hands roaming up and down his back, settling in his hair at the nape of his neck; she pulls him closer. Bass moans into her mouth. His fingers are digging into her hips, pulling her to him. They are feeding off of their shared heat. Neither wants the kiss to stop.

"Sir?" Charlie hears a voice. It's Zeke and the fact that he would even consider interrupting them means there is trouble. She sees that Bass has also jumped to this conclusion.

"What's wrong Zeke?"

"Reggie and Miguel just spotted some Patriots about a mile ahead of here. They seem to be traveling in a path that will take them out of our way by daybreak. We just need to know if we lay low or attack.

"How many men?" Bass asks.

"Reggie said maybe twenty."

Bass rubs his temples, "Then we wait. Double the patrols. Pack our things and be ready to move out in a hurry. We leave for Phoenix at first light."

Zeke leaves to discuss plans with the men. Monroe leans in and kisses Charlie once more. This kiss is slow and sensual. His caress is also lighter. This isn't how either had wanted to end this night, but they will just have to ride the storm out together.

"I know you are still mad at me Charlie, but I want you to think about something."

She nods at him.

"When I do retake the Republic, I want you by my side. I don't just mean in my bed. I want you with me, helping me make decisions, keeping me sane, leading with me." He presses his forehead to hers, watching intently as she digests what he's said.

"What about Connor?" She holds him in a steely gaze.

"I want Connor to want this, but I'm not sure he does. I'm not sure he's cut out for this life at all."

"But I am?" She looks doubtful

"Yes, I've never been more convinced of anything in my life."

There is still anger bubbling between them. Charlie isn't sure how to deal with Monroe bringing back the Republic. Bass is hurt that she feels she needs to change him to be happy. They walk back to camp quietly, each trying to determine how they will make this work. Both determined to find a way.

The Patriots have moved on by daybreak, and Bass, Charlie and the guys make good time on their journey that day. Late that afternoon, they finally see Phoenix (or what is left of it) in the distance.

They agree to disperse. Bass needs to track down supplies and takes Miguel with him. He assigns Zeke and Reggie to stick close to Charlie. Their goal is to track down an old friend of Reggie's who might be able to help them recruit a few more guys before heading to the California Commonwealth. The rest of the men will be going to town, trying to gather intel on the Patriot activity in the area.

Charlie, Reggie and Zeke find a crappy old bar. They each order a drink and try to relax. Charlie is sipping her second one when Reggie sees someone he knows and says he'll be right back. Zeke sits quietly beside Charlie. She notices he's not drinking from his glass.

"You sure take your job seriously Zeke." She says, teasing him.

"Yes I do. Can't be sloppy and expect to get the results you want." Something in his tone puts Charlie on edge. She can't pin it down exactly. She is getting ready to ask him another question when she sees his gaze has shifted. Now he's looking over her shoulder and he smiles. Charlie is surprised. She's never noticed Zeke smiling before. Interesting, she thinks to herself. She starts to turn as well in hopes of seeing who or what has brought this change to Zeke. She freezes when she feels the cold steel of a gun barrel pressing against her spine. Charlie raises her hands ever so slightly to show she is not going for her weapons, before turning her head to see her captor.

"Hey Kid. Sorry we had to meet again – like this anyway."

"Duncan?" Charlie is shocked to see the war lord, very much alive and well.

Duncan shrugs, "It's a long story. I'll tell you on the way." Duncan motions with the gun for Charlie to follow. Zeke relieves Charlie of her knives before trailing behind, his loyalty clearly lying with Duncan once again.

"On the way to where?" Charlie asks, still completely stunned at this turn of events.

"Oh you'll see for yourself soon enough." Duncan's smile is cold and oddly sinister.

None of the three notice Reggie who had returned from talking with his friends just in time to see Duncan and Zeke leave, taking Charlie with them at gunpoint. He now finds himself in the very unenviable position of being forced to tell Bass Monroe that his old girlfriend has stolen his new one. "Damn," Reggie mutters. "This sucks."

**Author's Note: Please review! Also, keep an eye out… I'll probably be posting the first chapter or so of a new multi chapter CHARLOE AU fic I'm working on (tentatively titled "Housesitter"). Never fear. I have a compulsion about finishing these things. I'll never leave you hanging. More California will be posted later this week as well.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The following chapter was modified in a fairly major way after I initially hit the publish button. So if you read it right after the first email was sent, you might want to read it again. haha**

**Author's Note: 2nd new chapter in 2 days. I'm on a roll I guess. Lots of action in this one, no smut to speak of. But the next chap will be chock full of bow chicka wow wow, I promise! If you like Dark Bass and even some Dark Charlie you'll like this chapter (I think). If you don't like them dark, you'll find some redemption in later chapters, so don't worry. If you are a huge Duncan fan, you probably won't like this chapter. My Duncan is a little psycho. Sorry in advance.**

Reggie carefully follows Duncan, Zeke and Charlie. They stop at a camp just outside of Phoenix where Reggie recognizes Miguel and the others. Everyone is laughing and drinking and seeming to enjoy themselves. When they spot Duncan, the men cheer wildly. When they see she has Charlie, Reggie notices a few of the guys lose their smiles. Even though this deception had evidently all been part of Duncan's master plan, it is clear that at least some of the guys still like Charlie and don't want to see her get hurt. He gets close enough to hear Duncan telling her men what their next steps would be. Then he quietly slips away to find the General.

Bass is pissed. He doesn't know where Miguel has wandered off to, but Monroe is now loading the wagon with the supplies he's purchased by himself. This would not usually be a big deal, but his shoulder still aches and frankly he's not accustomed to being abandoned by men who report to him. When he sees Reggie approaching, his thoughts shift. He can tell by the younger man's expression that something is wrong. He tosses the last crate into the back of the wagon and walks toward Reggie. A knot of fear slides into Monroe's belly, "Where's Charlie?"

"There's a problem, Sir." Reggie never calls Bass 'Sir'. Now Monroe knows something really is wrong.

"Tell me." He growls.

"Zeke, Miguel and the others have gone off and I don't think they're coming back." Reggie is trying to ease his way to the big news. This is hard.

"What the hell?" Bass looks shell-shocked. "Why would they leave? And where is Charlie?"

Reggie holds up his hands, "Listen General, Charlie is okay for now. I promise she is."

"For NOW?" Bass' eyes grow wide and cold. He is General Sebastian Monroe in this moment – he is out for blood at even the thought of something happening to Charlie.

"You have got to relax. Give me five minutes and I'll tell you everything you need to know. Then we will go get Charlie together."

"You do NOT get five minutes! Tell me where she is now!" Bass roars at Reggie.

"Shit General, don't be such a Basshole." Reggie waits for the reaction he hopes will come.

Bass freezes, staring at Reggie with new eyes – remembering a smart ass little boy who was never afraid of the Monroe President and called him names. "Allison's kid?" Bass asks, startled. "You're Allison's kid?"

Reggie nods, taking a small bow, "Reginald Affleck at your service Sir."

"What the fuck is going on?" Bass yells. "Why are you just telling me this now? Why were you with Duncan's war clan? Where is Charlie? I want answers, and I want them now!"

"Take a deep breath."

"But I…"

"Take a deep breath, Sir." Reggie yells. Bass complies, sinking to sit on the tail gate of the wagon. Reggie takes just a moment to make sure Bass is paying attention and then he begins, "My step dad is a lunatic."

"You'll get no argument from me on that front." Bass has calmed down some, but his eyes are flitting back and forth. Clearly he's looking for Charlie.

"My Mom is trying to stage a coup and she needs your help." This gets Monroe's full attention.

"It was Allison who sent for me wasn't it?"

"Yes. She sent the message. My step-dad has no idea you are coming.

"So your Mom is luring me into a trap? What the hell?"

"No! There is no trap. She wants your help. She needs a strong ally to make her plan work and to get the full support of the confederation. Right now he's busy fighting the Patriots. That part of the message is true. They have been hitting the Commonwealth hard. Mom has quietly built an army that is loyal to her. Change is in the air."

"Okay fine. She wants my help. I can try to help, but right now I have no men to back me up and Charlie is missing. Focus, Reggie – where the fuck is she?"

"She's with Duncan." Reggie says simply.

"You mean Duncan's men." Bass corrects him. "Where are they? Let's go there now." Bass stands, ready to move.

"No Sir, you don't understand. Duncan is alive. Her men have rendezvoused with her here in Phoenix, and she took Charlie hostage."

Bass sits back heavily on the wagon. He stares at Reggie as if he's sprouted a second head. "Duncan is alive?" Reggie nods. "And she has Charlie?" He nods again.

"Why?" Bass is completely at a loss. He feels like he's been sucker punched. None of this makes sense.

"I followed them to their camp and heard enough of their plan to know that Duncan was in trouble and needed to fake her death. Her guys knew all along, by the way. They were in on it. Now she wants your help, and is prepared to bargain for it with Charlie's life."

"Wait a minute. What do you mean Duncan's men were in on it? Aren't you one of Duncan's men?"

"Not really. Mom sent me to deliver her message to you. I actually delivered it to Charlie's Grandpa and he gave it to Miles who gave it to you, but you get the idea. I was just in town when they showed up and when I heard them talking about finding you, I asked if they needed some help. They said fine and so I joined them just before you attacked the Patriot camp. I've always had my own agenda. Clearly they have as well."

"So Allison wants my help, and tricked me into coming to California. Duncan wants my help, and kidnapped Charlie to force my hand. If I were a smart man, I would swear off women for the rest of my life." He's shaking his head, baffled by the absurdity of his current situation.

Reggie raises an eye brow, "Don't tease me General." He chuckles. Bass gives him a glare, but he seems to have relaxed a little bit. Reggie shrugs, "Sorry, just trying to lighten things up. I know you aren't going to swear off Charlie. A blind man can see how much you care about her. Let's go get your girl."

"There is nothing I want more Reggie, but we need men. We can't go up against all of them if it's just us. Maybe if my shoulder wasn't messed up, but as it is…."

"I agree, which is why it's good that it won't be just us. Come with me."

They get in the wagon and drive about a mile, pulling up in front of an old boarded up restaurant. Bass looks at Reggie doubtfully, "You're taking me to McDonald's?"

"Patience, General. Patience." They walk up to the door, and enter into a surprisingly clean interior. All that had once made this building into a fast food joint has been removed. Every inch of the place has been scrubbed clean. Lanterns hang from the ceiling in intervals that make the place feel light and open in spite of the boarded up windows. On one half of the floor is a double tier of bunks. Each bed is made with military precision. On the other side is a long table surrounded by chairs. Men in pale grey are sitting or standing around the table looking at maps and other documents. When Reggie and Bass enter, all the men stand at attention.

Monroe's heart beat begins to pound. THIS is an army. He counts forty men, but there may be more. They range in age from teen to mid-forties. All are in good shape, clean and sporting short haircuts. A man that looks to be Monroe's age comes forward, "General" he says with a sharp salute.

"At ease." Bass responds out of habit. It's an old habit, true but he had been in the military so long – this feels like home. "Are you in charge here?"

"No Sir, you are." Responds the man in front of him, "We are under orders to answer to you."

"Perfect." He turns to Reggie. "You're sure she's safe for now?"

"Yes. Duncan won't touch her until she can get your attention. A hostage doesn't work if nobody knows there is one. She's probably got guys out right now looking for you. We have a little time."

"Good," Bass nods, " Is there a place I can clean up quickly?" Monroe hasn't paid attention to his appearance in months, hell, who is he kidding? It's been well over a year. Suddenly he feels filthy and disheveled and very out of place. These men need a leader who looks like a leader.

"Yes, follow me." Reggie takes Monroe to a back room. Rows of clean grey uniforms hang on a rack at the rear. Shiny black boots are lined up below. There is a dry sink and before he can even ask, Bass sees a young soldier carrying in a big bowl and a steaming pitcher of hot water. He also deposits a toothbrush, soap, comb and a razor next to where he had sat the water. The soldier disappears without a word.

"I might just like you Califorina guys after all." Bass says quietly. Brief the men on Charlie's location and who we are up against. I'll be out in a few minutes."

Reggie turns to leave, but Bass stops him, "Hey Reggie. I'll be honored to help your Mom, but I'm not going to work for her. She knows that right? I'll help, and in exchange she'll give me some men like these to help me rebuild my Republic?"

"Oh, she knows." Reggie says with a small smile, "Actually that reminds me. She sent you a gift." His disappears and then is back again with a package. He hands it to Bass.

Bass opens the brown paper and sees that Allison has sent him a flag. Not just any flag either. It is the bold banner of the Monroe Republic. Bass grins at the fabric in his hands. This is truly a wonderful gift."

"You like it?" Reggie asks.

"Oh yes. I do like it very much."

"Thank you, by the way."

"For what?"

"For being the man Mom told me you'd be."

With that, Reggie leaves Bass to clean up in peace. The routine comes back quickly. He washes, brushes his teeth and starts shaving. The beard has really grown so shaving takes longer than he had expected. Once he's shaved, he dons the supplied boxers, socks, a grey uniform and boots. Over his uniform (which he now notices sports the small "M" insignia of the Republic), Bass puts on his belt and sheathes his swords in their scabbards. Reggie appears with a holster and a gun as well as a box of ammo. When Bass has added the new weapon to his belt, he truly looks like a man worthy of leading the soldiers now under his command. He looks at the reflection in a chipped mirror that stands against one wall. This will work.

"All right Reggie, let's go get Charlie."

"Yes Sir." Reggie says with a grin.

Charlie is confused and irritated. She's not scared, which she knows is probably weird but these men are familiar and she has a hard time remembering they are now on opposite sides. She's in a big tent; her wrists are shackled to a metal pole that is buried in the ground. Her feet are free, but she can't go far. Zeke and Miguel are sitting nearby watching her. Duncan had left them as soon as they got to the camp. Charlie doesn't know where any of the others are. "Why am I here again?" she asks Zeke.

"Duncan needs to convince Monroe to help her. That's all." Miguel answers.

"So I'm leverage?"

Zeke shrugs, "Yeah, I guess so."

"What does she need his help with anyway?"

Zeke sigh, but answers, "The Patriots really did attack. That wasn't a lie. They took out a lot of our guys. The reason Duncan had to pretend to be dead though, was that some of Gould's men had put a hit out on her. That's why she's been laying low. She sent us to Monroe with the story about her being dead because she thought it would inspire him to kill some Patriots and also would keep us from having to answer to why we weren't joining some other war clan."

"And it worked." Miguel finishes.

"Our numbers are diminished though; she needs Monroe to help her raise an army. Now that Gould's men are out of the way, we have to concentrate on the Patriots. Monroe is a military genius and that's what she needs right now. She needs someone who can strategize and recruit."

"So why not just ask him? Maybe he would have been happy to help."

Duncan walks in then, and looks at Charlie, "I'm not convinced that Sebastian will help me unless I dangle a carrot in front of his nose. He's planning to team up with Affleck and he can't help both of us. You, obviously, are my carrot."

"What if he says no?"

"Then you die." Duncan shrugs and exits the tent. Charlie sees Zeke and Miguel exchange worried glances, but they don't object so she can't count on them to help her. She needs to come up with a plan.

Bass thinks it is funny how you can fall back into an old pattern, how the weight of responsibility can slide right back into place. He is in his element. Reggie had introduced him to the superior officers and together they had created a plan. It was simple, and relied heavily on the element of surprise and their numbers. Monroe's new little army was forty-nine strong when he included himself and Reggie. Everything would start at dusk.

Charlie was dozing, her head propped up against the metal pole she was tethered to. She wakes with a start, having heard something, but it takes a moment before she can place the noise. Someone is singing – badly - loudly. She knows the song thanks to it being one of the oldies that Aaron had taught them all to sing back in Wisconsin as part of his music appreciation class. At the same time she identifies the song – Hotel California, she also identifies the singer – Reggie. Charlie grins. She'd been wondering where he went off to.

Miguel and Zeke are on their feet, weapons drawn. "What's he doing here?" Zeke asks. Miguel just shrugs.

The singing stops, and then they hear, "What the hell guys? Why did you leave me with that jerk Monroe?" They can hear a lot of chatter and a few yells.

Miguel tells Zeke to stay with Charlie and he runs from the tent. Charlie notes that Zeke has the key to her chains hanging from a loop on his belt. She says, "Zeke, can you help me?" Out of habit he comes closer.

"What do you need Charlie?"

"The key." She says, and as the words are coming from her mouth she kicks out and up, hard. Her boot catches Zeke right in the wind pipe and he goes down gasping. He'll be fine after a while. She reaches for his keys, which have now fallen a few feet away. Carefully, with a wary eye trained on the tent's flap, she pulls the keys close with her foot. Once in reach, she grabs them and quickly unlocks her shackles. She drops the keys to the floor.

Carefully she makes her way to the tent's opening. Reggie is out there and he's causing a ruckus. At one point she catches his eye. He winks and then starts singing again. He is working with her, not against. Charlie is relieved. This new song is another oldie she knows. As the first few bars of "I shot the Sheriff" are echoing through the camp, Charlie starts to pull the flap back just enough to slip through when she is pushed back, falling hard to the ground.

"Where do you think you're going?" Duncan Page asks, a steely look in her eye.

"You can't keep me here. Bass is never going to agree to your stupid plan." Charlie sees Duncan pull a gun from her waistband. She thinks it's the same one that killed Gould. Now it's pointed at Charlie, and for the first time since she was kidnapped, she feels fear.

Zeke has recovered, at least somewhat and comes to Charlie's rescue. "Duncan, you said you weren't going to hurt her."

"I changed my mind." Duncan says coolly. Zeke grabs for the gun and it goes off. He's hit and crumples to the ground.

Charlie gasps in surprise. "Why did you do that?"

"Actually, this will work too. I'll just tell Sebastian that we were trying to keep you safe, but that Patriot rebels stormed our camp and killed you and Zeke. He'll do anything at all to help us then."

"No Duncan. He's going to know you're lying. Why would I come here for safety when I could have just stayed with him?" Duncan's smile falters a little at Charlie's question. But she holds the gun steady.

"I'll make him believe me, and I'll help him forget about you." She sneers, "After all, I know what he likes. It won't take me long to get him exactly where I want him. He was mine first. He'll be mine again."

Charlie closes her eyes. She pictures Bass and chokes back a moan. She loves him so much. Why didn't she tell him? Now it will be too late. Charlie's eyes pop open with a sudden, overwhelming need to survive.

"NO!" she screams, charging from the ground like a tiger going for its prey. Duncan is taken by surprise and falls back. The gun goes off but the bullet misses Charlie. The two women wrestle for the gun, rolling near Zeke's prone form. Charlie blindly reaches with one hand for the dagger she knows he always has in his belt. She finds it and shifting her weight, she moves to straddle Duncan. Duncan is no pushover though, and gun now firmly in hand she raises it to Charlie's face, pulling back the hammer.

With one swift move, Charlie shoves the dagger through Duncan's chest. The war lord's eyes go wide and her mouth moves but no words come out. Her grip eases, and the gun tumbles to the floor.

"He's mine, bitch." Charlie growls, and those are the last words Duncan Page hears before her lights go out.

Just then the tent flap flies open and in storms three guys in grey uniforms, carrying rifles. Charlie is still straddling Duncan, and pulls the dagger from her chest with a sickening sucking sound. She holds it defensively, not knowing who these men are or what they intend to do with her. "Who are you?" she yells. A fourth man in grey pushes through the first guys and Charlie's breath catches in her throat. The dagger falls to the floor and she stands, shaking with relief.

"Hello Charlie." He says, his eyes drinking her in.

It's Bass, but not exactly her Bass. This is Bass in uniform. Clean shaven Bass. This is Bass the soldier. Her mind flashes to the first day she met him. The uniform had been darker that day; not this light grey, but the feeling of power was the same. Charlie's heart flutters. "General Monroe." She says quietly, a tremor in her voice.

He moves to her, enveloping her in his arms. Charlie feels stiff at first, unsure and nervous. His hands move over her back and shoulders. He's trying to see if she's okay. "Did she hurt you? So much blood."

She shakes her head, "Not my blood. I'm okay." He crushes her to him in a tight embrace.

"I can't lose you Charlie. I can't ever lose you." His voice is shaky with emotion. She shuts her eyes and just feels him, his warmth, and his strength. She hears his heartbeat through the crisp uniform shirt. When her eyes are closed, he's just Bass. Her Bass. She sighs and finally she lets herself go – warmly fitting into his embrace.

"Clear the tent, and take those with you," Monroe points to the two bodies. His voice is commanding and his men disappear without a word, Zeke and Duncan in tow.

They are alone. Charlie drinks him in, reaching up to touch his smooth cheek with her palm. He looks younger she realizes. He's dead sexy with or without facial hair, but this is something new and she can't stop staring. She traces his chin with a slim finger, and feeling bolder she strokes it across his lips, which part at the touch. Her hand drops to his chest over his heart. She feels the beat quicken, and a longing stirs deep in her belly. She stands on tip toes to place her mouth on his, softly, sweetly. She pulls from the kiss, but just barely. Their lips almost touch, as she whispers, "I figured something out today."

"What's that?" he asks, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. His eyes are sparkling with happiness just having her near.

"I can't ever lose you either. I love you Bass Monroe."

He registers the words and in a moment has pulled her up off the ground hard against his body. He is kissing her with a passion he didn't know he possessed. She wraps her legs around his waist and puts her arms around his neck. He's digging into her hips with probing fingers, trying to erase the space between them.

Breathless she stops, "I want to do more of that… a lot more, but first I want to be clean."

He chuckles, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "That can be arranged Charlotte."

She looks down at the dagger which lies where she dropped it, still covered in Duncan's blood. She bends and picks it up. She holds it, weighing the heft in her fingers. She likes the way it feels in her hand. "I'm keeping this." She says simply, wiping the blood off on a nearby cot. He nods. He understands. Once again he thinks about how alike they are in so many ways. He gets why she would want to keep it. It will always be a reminder that she can conquer any obstacle she may face. He watches as she tucks her souvenir in her belt, and then he takes her hand.

They exit the tent, and Charlie stops short at the sight before her. Everywhere she looks there are men in grey uniforms. They are all looking to Bass, expectantly.

"Who are they?" she asks.

"I brought an army. We were going to rescue you. I should have known you could take care of yourself." He's smiling down at her. There is pride in his voice. He's proud of her. He's also proud of his men.

"Yeah, well I did okay." She smiles, but the smile fades. "I'm sorry about Duncan. I know she was important to you once. I didn't have a choice."

"She was dead the moment she took you from me. She just didn't know it yet."

As they walk away, Reggie joins them. "Hey Chas, you okay?"

"Yeah Reggie, I am." Charlie grins at her friend, giving him a warm hug. She is so grateful to see he's all right as well.

A soldier approaches Bass and pulls him aside, "What do you want us to do with the prisoners, Sir?"

Bass does not hesitate. "Kill them all." His voice is stone cold, and leaves no room for argument.

"Yes sir." The soldier replies without blinking. Bass rejoins Charlie and Reggie and smiles at both of them happily. This is turning into a good day.

The Republic is back, and so is General Sebastian Monroe.

**Author's Note: So, Bass went a little dark (or a lot?), but so did Charlie. I was struck in 2.17 "Why We Fight" (and I know a lot of you were too) at the similarities between these two. I decided to play that up a little here. Some things will happen that change both of them once they get to CA, so don't worry. It won't be all darkness. Let me know what you think. I hope you like the return of clean shaven Bass in uniform. I probably like S2 Bass better, but I always did like S1 Bass as well. Who am I kidding – any Bass is good Bass! Yummy! **

**Next chap will be full out smut – you've been warned.**

**Should have next chap of California within the week and the new story started in the next couple days. Thanks as always for reviews/comments etc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: This chapter is a little fluffy and has no real value to the plot. But if you like the sexy stuff, you'll probably be okay with how this goes. Enjoy. **smut warning****

"Where are we going?" Charlie asks Reggie. They are driving Bass' wagon down an old crumbling interstate heading west out of Phoenix. Bass had been called to what he has named the McHeadquarters for some debriefing. He had asked for Reggie to take her to camp. Charlie doesn't know what camp Bass might be referring to and is getting anxious. She'd really been looking forward to being with Bass tonight – to really, finally _being_ with him. Unfortunately it was looking more likely that their time together will be delayed again.

"We're almost there," Reggie says. She can hear the smile in his voice, "I think you're going to like it." Soon they take a turn from the main road and come over the crest of a hill.

Charlie takes in a surprised breath, "What is this?" she asks. Below in the valley are neat rows of square white tents. There is a good sized fire at one end. Monroe's soldiers (she recognizes the grey uniforms) are huddled around the fire eating dinner. At the opposite end of camp are two larger tents. Between them on a tall pole, flies the Monroe Republic flag.

"Welcome to Camp Monroe" Reggie replies with a grin. It was supposed to be Monroe's big surprise for you but he got caught up in town. He'll be here later.

She's disappointed by the delay, but also oddly curious about the layout before her. "It all looks so – I don't know – real."

Reggie laughs. "Yeah, that's sort of the idea. It is loosely modeled after the camps he had before everything changed. I think he's pretty excited, so I hope you are too."

She nods. "Is there somewhere nearby where I can bathe? Maybe a river or lake or something?"

He shakes his head, "Not a lot of natural bodies of water around here. However," he points to the far left of the camp, "Bass did bring in a big tank of water for the soldiers' use. There will be plenty for you too.

She smiles. "Good." They make their way into the tent city that is the new camp. Working their way past the fire and the soldiers, they eventually find themselves at a tent's door. "What's this?" she asks.

"This is where you can wash up and change." She steps into the tent after Reggie holds back the flap for her. Inside she sees a table on which is a big bowl and a steaming pitcher of water. On the floor is the biggest metal bathtub she's ever seen. It too, is filled with steaming water. She sees soap, lotion, a comb, a toothbrush and a razor. Lying on a cot is a towel, a wash cloth and a stack of clean clothes.

Charlie grins. "This is heaven." She sighs, giving Reggie a big hug.

"Take your time. I'll be back in an hour."

She soaks in the tub, scrubs her hair and every inch of her body. When she is done, the water is black, but Charlie is blissfully clean. She dries off and picks up the clothing that Reggie had found for her. It's a curious assortment, but it will work until her things can be washed or replaced. She slips on new black panties and a little black bra. Both are lacy and definitely more the kind of thing you see on hookers in New Vegas than what she would normally wear, but she can't complain. Over the underwear she dawns crisp black pants, a cobalt blue tank top and her leather jacket. Her belt, knife, & Zeke's dagger complete the outfit. She feels revived and refreshed when Reggie asks if he can come in.

"Are you ready?" he asks.

"Ready for what?" she replies curiously.

"Oh, you'll see."

He leads her down a row of identical tents, coming to a stop before one of the large ones next to the flag. Reggie leans close and whispers in her ear, "The General will see you now." He pulls back the flap and a warm glow of lamplight shines from inside. She enters, quickly taking in her surroundings. This space is easily twice as big as the tent she had just come from. There is a wooden desk, and a big bed and a room dividing screen. On the desk are several burning candles. They fill the space with flickering light. "Bass?" she asks quietly, not seeing him at first. Then he steps from behind the screen. She has to catch her breath. He is simply beautiful. Gone is the uniform. He now wears a white button down and worn jeans. Shadows dance across his face, but his eyes hold hers and she can see the fire reflecting in his blue gaze. He walks her way, but she is surprised when instead of reaching for her, he walks past her to the tent opening. He leans out and she hears him say, "Reggie. Spread the word. No one disturbs us tonight. I don't care if you see a planet-destroying meteor headed our way – anyone who bothers us will die slowly and painfully. Understand?"

Charlie hides a smile as she hears Reggie reply with a laughing, "Yes Sir."

Bass turns to Charlie then, and the space between their bodies evaporates. His lips touch hers and she feels heat that starts in her head and pools between her legs. She grabs fistfuls of his shirt and pulls him closer still. He is devouring her, but she gives as good as she gets. The kiss intensifies and expands. He grounds his lips into hers and their tongues collide. He probes her mouth, tasting her, occasionally moaning against her mouth. She in turn is sucking at his lower lip and burying her hands in his hair.

Monroe's hands have moved to Charlie's jacket and he slides it from her shoulders. He never takes his mouth from hers, but uses his fingers to roam across her shoulders and down her arms. Every feather light caress sets nerve endings on fire. She shudders, and as his mouth does eventually move from hers, Charlie tilts back her head. Her neck bared for him, he nips and kisses his way to the hollow of her throat. He moves his fingers down to the hem of her tank and in one motion, lifts it over her head. She hears his little gasp at the sight of the lacy black bra. He reaches a finger out, tracing very lightly the edge of the lace, watching as goose bumps dance across her skin. He then moves his hand to cup her breast firmly. He squeezes it and then pinches the nipple lightly, rolling it in his fingers until it pebbles. She arches into his touch and his hands move to her back, pressing her tight to his body. She tries to unbutton his shirt, but her hands are shaky. He takes over but isn't fast enough. She yanks at the shirt and buttons fly everywhere. Bass grins down at her, "Impatient?" he whispers.

"You have no idea." Charlie replies. She pushes the shirt over his shoulders, and runs her hands all over his chest and back. She leans in and licks one nipple and then the other. He groans and reaches for her belt, swiftly it falls along with her weapons to the ground. Then with one swift movement, Bass picks her up and carries her to the bed. He lowers her carefully onto her back, crawling in next to her. Charlie reaches up and pulls his mouth to hers, kissing him again deeply. He returns the kiss, his hands moving to her waistband. Slowly he unsnaps her pants, then he moves down to untie and remove her boots. She watches him, the flickering candlelight glowing against his skin. She loves the way his muscles move. She looks at his eyes. He's staring at her, his expression a mixture of hunger and adoration. Her breath catches as he slowly removes her pants. His eyes roam over her form, taking in the tiny panties that match the bra he'd been enjoying not long ago. Charlie moves up so that she is on her elbows. "Bass?" she says softly, "Please come here."

He doesn't need to be asked twice. He moves up her body, touching her, stroking her, leaning down to kiss her flat belly and then the space between her breasts. She moans softly until he silences her with another hungry kiss. Blindly she reaches for his jeans. He lets her unfasten them, but then he gets up for a moment to push them down along with his boxers. Stepping out of them he stands tall, watching her watch him. He is hard and his erection is impressive. She licks her lips and it's his turn to moan. He comes back to her side, slowly slipping fingers below the fabric of her panties. He dips down, until his fingers probe her wet depths. She is hot and slick with desire. He pulls at the panties and she lifts her hips in an effort to help him get rid of them faster. His fingers return to her folds, and she opens for him like a flower, begging for him – her head thrown back as she feels the tension building in her core. She's so close when he stops suddenly. She whimpers softly, her eyes hazy and unfocused as she watches him move between her legs. Bass is supporting his weight with one hand. With the other he strokes her thigh, eventually pulling it up to wrap around him.

His cock is throbbing and he can hardly think straight. He wants to be inside her more than he can even admit. She is so wet for him that when he strokes his dick up and down her slit, he knows she's ready. Still he hesitates. Leaning close to her ear, he whispers, "Charlie, there's something I want to tell you."

Charlie lifts her hips hoping to coax his entrance but he won't be rushed. "What?" she grounds out desperately. She is aching for him. Her pussy is swollen with need and she wants to feel him filling her, stretching her, claiming her for his own.

"Yesterday you told me that you loved me." He waits for her to look at him. She nods, holding his gaze. "I wanted you to know." He presses the head of his dick against her opening without going further. "I wanted you to know Charlie Matheson, that I love you too." And when her eyes grow wide, and he knows she's heard him, he pushes his engorged cock home. He pauses a moment, allowing her pussy to grow accustomed to his girth, before he pulls out and then thrusts back into her again. He gently takes her leg, moving it from around his waist to over his shoulder. This new angle creates a greater friction and a greater depth. Each time he pushes into her, she feels like he can't possibly go deeper, but then he does. She is moaning and writhing under Bass's steady pounding. Gradually he speeds up the tempo, his thrusts become harder and faster. She can tell he's not far from completion and she knows she's close as well. Charlie looks into his eyes. He is focused on her, completely aware of her every move, her every need. He feels the walls of her pussy contracting as her orgasm slams into her like a freight train and he growls out, "You are mine, Charlie. You are mine." Part of her brain tells her she should be offended, but the other part has been so thoroughly and wonderfully fucked, that she simply can't be bothered by it. Instead, she adjusts her legs around him, and rolls Bass onto his back. In a moment, she is riding him feverishly – slowing only when she begins to feel his come pulsing into her depths, the tail end of her orgasm milking his dick dry. She falls onto his chest, spent and sated. She raises her head and meets his gaze, "And you are mine Bass. All mine."

They sleep entwined and content. Nobody disturbs them. The only sound they hear as they drift to sleep is the flapping of the Monroe Republic flag which flies above their tent.

**Author's Note: Next up... actually getting to California so hopefully some action and some fun and etc. Stay tuned. If you are reading my other fic Housesitter(s), my plan is to alternate new chaps between the two stories, so look for something new there next. As always, I love reviews. Feel free to add one. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay on this chapter (and its short – so sorry twice). Meant to have it up several days ago, but got distracted with a new story that just had to be dealt with before I could come back to this (a post Jason death thing… it's very much a work in progress – probably won't post it till I can wrap up both California and Housesitter(s) stories). Thanks as always for all the feedback & favorites etc. Love your input!**

Charlie wakes in a bed and for just a moment she can't remember why or where or even when she is. All she knows is she's never felt so relaxed or so rested. She stretches lazily, and a warm muscled arm wraps her into a tight embrace. "Bass." She sighs, suddenly everything slides into place and she smiles sleepily. "This is amazing."

"Yeah, not too bad, huh?"

"I could get used to it." She says with a grin. "But you never did tell me, where did all this stuff come from? One minute, we're roughing it sleeping on the ground, and the next you have a full blown army."

"Well, I owe it all to Reggie and his Mom."

"Reggie's Mom? What are you talking about?" Charlie raises up on her elbows to look at him.

"After Duncan took you, Reggie came to me and admitted that he was only pretending to be part of her war clan. He's actually President Affleck's step son. I think I mentioned that the President's wife and I knew each other?" he chuckles nervously.

"Oh God, please don't tell me your're Reggie's Dad?"

"No! No!" Reggie is Allison's son by her first husband. He was twelve or so when I met him, which is why I certainly didn't recognize him when he joined us."

"Okay, but why would she giving you an army, exactly? I mean, I know you're really good in bed, but that's pretty extreme…" Charlie raises one eye brow in question.

"Funny," he laughs, before explaining as much as he knows of Allison's plan to overthrow her husband. "She wants the Republic as an ally. Once she has California, we'll sign a treaty which will make both of our nation's stronger.

Charlie frowns at him, "I am not sure what to think of this. She's giving you a damn army. You guys have history. How do I compete with that?" Her expression becomes pensive, "I can't give you anything but me."

"First of all, you don't have to compete for anything. I'm already yours. Allison and I were friends and very briefly we were more than friends. It was a decade ago, Charlie. Yes, she's part of my past, but you are my now. You are my future. Okay?"

"Okay." She smiles a little, stroking his bare chest slowly, "You talk as if the Republic is already back. Surely it takes more than uniforms and a flag?" Charlie sounds skeptical.

"Very true. We still have a lot of work to do." He pulls Charlie closer into his embrace, "but it's a start. With an army and a friend like California in our corner; the rest should fall into place for us."

"Us?"

"Yes, Charlie. This time I'm not going to let it screw with my head. The best way to do that is to lead as part of a team. You, Me, Miles, Connor and Aaron. Hell, maybe even your Mom and Gene though I'm not making any promises about those two bleeding hearts. We'll see who all wants in."

Charlie smiles up at him, "Consider me in." She reaches a hand beneath the sheet to grasp his hardening cock. She begins to stroke him and Bass groans.

Bass moves to nuzzle Charlie's neck, and when he hears her purr he grins into her throat.

"Actually, I'm the one who wants to be in right now." He deftly rolls, moving into her arms and between her legs, entering her smoothly as she arches to accept him. Their mouths tangle as their bodies surge and pulse as one, even as the sounds of the camp come alive all around.

By the time they emerge, the camp is mostly dismantled. "Wow," Charlie comments. "They really know how to move."

"It's a well-oiled machine." Bass says proudly, looking around as wagons are loaded. He's wearing the grey uniform again. He looks amazing and Charlie marvels at how much things have changed in the weeks since they left Willoughby.

"What do you think Miles is going to say when you show up in General Monroe mode with an army behind you?"

"Good question." Bass looks thoughtful. "I think the key will be to send someone back before us, help grease the wheels so to speak. Maybe Reggie if he'd be willing. He's a charmer. Miles probably wouldn't kill the messenger if the messenger was someone like Reggie." Bass smiles, but his smile is a little uncertain. "I'd say that the whole General Monroe news will pale in comparison to the 'General Monroe is sleeping with my daughter' bombshell."

Charlie nods. "Yeah, maybe Reggie can introduce that idea to him too." She reaches out for his hand, and he takes it. "Whatever happens, we're in this together."

Bass grins at her. "Together."

They travel with the men and the wagons that hold all the tents and other things that make up the Monroe Republic for the moment. The sheer size of the group slows things down, but by nightfall they reach California. When they approach the large gates, Charlie begins to feel nervous. There is an old sign that says, "Welcome to California, the Golden State". At the bottom of the sign, someone has spray painted, "You can check out anytime you like, but you can never leave."

Charlie shudders quietly. She's heard things about California her whole life, and doesn't remember much of it being good. "Why are we just marching up to the front gate? Shouldn't we be more – I don't know - stealthy?" Charlie asks the soldier who she's been riding with. Bass and Reggie are both somewhere at the front of the group.

The soldier (Charlie can't remember his name) smiles, "The border patrol is loyal to Mrs. Affleck. They are ready to welcome us. Don't worry."

Sure enough, the gates open and they are allowed through with no problem. The group splits into several smaller groups. Charlie is with Bass and Reggie and twelve or so soldiers. "Why are we splitting up now?"

Reggie is tense, but gives her a tight smile, "The border patrol is largely loyal to my Mom. We won't be so lucky the closer we get to Sacramento. My step-dad is a terrible leader and a complete idiot, but he would notice an army invading. We have to split up so that we can blend in better. We'll all meet again after we've caught up with my Mom. She and Bass will need to meet with the Confederation Council to state their case if they want to have a peaceful coup. Well, mostly peaceful anyway. Affleck won't go down without a fight."

Charlie can hear the worry in her friend's voice. "Hey, it's going to work out."

Reggie looks at her in surprise, "Really? Look at you all rainbows and sunshine. Didn't you tell me a few weeks ago that we're all going to be dead in a year so none of this matters?"

She smiles ruefully, "I guess you could say that I've had an outlook change."

Reggie laughs, "Yeah, I guess getting laid on a regular basis by the man you love would help anyone's outlook… not that I would know."

"Well, you're right." Charlie smiles at her friend, "Being with Bass has made me look at the world differently. I'm not going to pretend it isn't still scary, but I'm hopeful and that's a start."

"Yes. Yes it is."

**Author's Note: I know. Too short! Sorry. It was either cut this one short or make it a very long chapter. This just seemed like the right place to break it up. Lots of action in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hello patient readers. Thank you for sticking with me as I wind my way through this story. I went back and re-read it this week because I wanted to make sure I was still headed in the direction I'd originally planned. Haha So far, so good. If you are following Housesitter(s), you can expect the next chapter there within the next few days, and then we'll be back here.**

**Show Note: I assume, if you enjoy Revolution fan fiction, that you are also a fan of the show. It's really getting down to the wire guys. NBC has (as of this writing at least) NOT announced anything regarding a Season 3. Don't get discouraged though. We still have time to make a difference. Visit the blog that is referenced in my profile if you'd like some suggestions. Also, get on Twitter and tweet as much as you can about this awesome show – include #RenewRevolution in all your tweets. There is a very active on-line community (not just Twitter, but also Tumblr and Facebook etc) and the more we can stick together, and the more active we are, the better impact we'll have. So get out there and do something if you think you'd like a S3! Getting off my soapbox now. If you want any additional info about the renewal efforts or how to get involved, shoot me a PM and I'll help as much as I can.**

Chapter 11

Charlie already hates California. They crossed the border last night, split into smaller groups and made camp. To say that last night was different than the night before would be a giant understatement. All of the wagons full of tents and furniture and the other amenities of Camp Monroe have been hidden in a warehouse just inside state lines. When it was time to turn in, they'd slept in bedrolls on the hard ground. Even the men's uniforms had been hidden away, replaced with old clothes and raggedy hats. The group Charlie was part of, included Bass, Reggie and eight other soldiers.

It is hot and dirty. Although Bass has said that at one time, this area was quite beautiful, those days have surely passed. Twice they have passed corpses hanging from trees, their crimes "Theft" and "Adultery" hanging from signs around their shoulders.

Charlie stares at the bodies in horror. People always said this was a rough and awful place. Now she sees they weren't lying. Monroe walks at her side, and sees the expression on her face. "If anyone asks," Bass says, "You are my wife. That will be safest."

Reggie raises an eyebrow, "Or maybe she should be MY wife. We're about the same age."

Bass glares at the younger man, and starts to snap at him when he sees that Reggie is kidding. Relaxing somewhat, Bass says coolly, "You are lucky Reggie. If I thought you actually had plans to take her from me, you would have been dead before you'd finished speaking." His expression holds no humor.

Reggie's smile fades, "Sorry General. Didn't mean anything by it. Just trying to lighten the mood."

"Does it feel lighter to you?" Bass asks bluntly.

"No sir."

Bass walks to the front of the group, distancing himself from Reggie. Charlie is staring after him, surprised. "I don't know what that was all about." She says slowly. "Everything was fine before..."

"No, it really wasn't. Not when Duncan had you." Reggie's voice is low. "I should have known he wouldn't react well to my comment. I just wasn't thinking. Sometimes I forget that my smartass remarks aren't always the best way to go."

"What do you mean? About when Duncan had me? What did he do?"

"Well, it was strange. He was all calm and cool, but under the surface he was coiled tight. He told us he didn't care what we had to do, getting you out alive was our only priority. That wasn't really that odd. After all, we all could tell you are important to him… I don't know how to explain it. He was just a little off."

"He used to be like that all the time, you know. He's been so much better…." Charlie trails off, thinking about the man she loves, and how he differs from the man he had been.

"You know he had them all killed?" Reggie asks quietly.

"Who?" Charlie asks.

"All that was left of Duncan's clan. Every one of them – he ordered their executions as soon as you were free."

Charlie nodded, "Well, we are essentially at war; and they were going to hurt me. Probably kill me." Although she's surprised to realize it's true, Charlie isn't terribly bothered by this bit of news. "Zeke wanted to help, and Duncan killed him. None of the others even tried to help me Reggie."

Reggie raises an eyebrow at her in surprise, "You two are quite the pair. Two peas in a pod and all that."

Charlie shrugs. "We started out with very different outlooks, but eventually I think we met in the middle." She catches his gaze, "Don't look at me like that. I'm not condoning killing innocent people. Those guys were not innocent."

"Whatever you say, Charlie." Reggie walks to the back of the group, leaving Charlie to walk in the middle. She's surrounded by people on every side, but she feels suddenly very alone. Charlie hates California.

She isn't alone for long. Bass makes his way to her side after a while. "Are you okay?" he asks. He looks sheepish, or at least as sheepish as Bass Monroe is capable of looking.

"Yeah," Charlie replies. "But what was that all about? You got really weird back there Bass."

Bass looks over at her and she can see uncertainty in his eyes. "I don't want to lose you Charlie. I can't lose you. Even thinking about it breaks me out in a cold sweat and makes me go all dark inside."

"You're gonna have to buck up and get over it." Charlie says sharply.

Bass swings his gaze to hers in surprise, "What?" His expression changes in a moment to one she remembers from the pool months ago, when he'd told her nobody was allowed to talk to him that way.

Charlie arches a brow in challenge, and then plows on, "Listen, we don't live in a world that owes us anything. We're both lucky we've made it this far and that we've found each other. We can't dwell on all the 'what if's' Bass. We just can't. We have to be thankful for today and not stress about what may or may not happen someday or tomorrow or later today."

"I don't know how to do that."

"Well, you'd damn well better learn. I am not going to spend the rest of our life together worrying that you're going to go crazy all the time. You have to snap out of it, and just be happy with me right now. Stop thinking about everything so damn much."

"The rest of our lives, huh?" Bass' voice goes a little quiet.

"Yeah, and for the record; I plan on that being a really, really long time because I have a feeling you are going to age very well, and I plan to enjoy every minute of it." She grins at him, and holds out a hand.

He takes the outstretched hand, and smiles back at her, "You are an amazing woman Charlotte Matheson."

"And, you Bass Monroe are the reason I'm a very happy amazing woman." She grins cheekily at him. "I don't suppose we can sneak off into the brush for a quickie?"

He groans, "Not along this road Charlie. It's just too dangerous. Hopefully we can make camp tonight in a place that will offer some shelter as well as being defendable. Out here, we're sitting ducks."

Not long after, the group stopped near a stream to refill canteens and have a quick break. Charlie went behind a small grove of trees to relieve herself. She'd just buckled her pants and was ready to get back to the others when an unfamiliar voice said, "No so fast sweetheart. You can just take them back off."

Charlie looked up quickly to see three strange men hovering. She truly must have been lost in thought to not notice them approach. They were dirty and disheveled. They were each leering at her as if they hadn't seen a woman in months. Maybe they hadn't.

"You need to move along fellas. I'm not alone and my husband would not like to hear you talk to me like that."

"Funny," said the short one, "I don't see your husband…" with no warning, s knife snakes around his throat and blood is gushing.

"That's because I was behind you." Bass says with fire in his eyes. He makes quick work of the other two and steps over their bodies to Charlie, wrapping her in his arms. "Why are you this far away from the others with no weapon?"

Charlie can feel him shaking. "I'm sorry Bass. I just wasn't thinking."

He steps back far enough to look her in the eye, "If you want me to not go crazy, you have to make sure you are armed always. I will do everything in my power to protect you, but I need you to help me do it." Bass presses his forehead to hers, "I love you so much, Charlie."

"I love you too Bass. Thanks for saving me, again."

"You know what else I loved?"

Charlie looks into his eyes expectantly. "What's that?"

"I loved," Bass takes a finger and traces her jawline, "I loved hearing you say that I was your husband."

"You did?" She grins at him.

"Yeah, and I want you to know that once the dust settles and things are kind of normal…"

"What?" she asks when he stops, just watching her thoughtfully.

"When things settle down, I want to make it official."

Charlie feels her chest tighten. Her heartbeat accelerates. "Official?" she asks breathlessly.

"Yes. Charlie, will you marry me?"

"Oh God Yes." She says, jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist. They are both laughing and kissing and completely lost in each other, when they both hear someone clearing their throat. In a split-second, Bass has moved between Charlie and the sounds; sword drawn.

"It's just me, Boss." Reggie is standing just a few feet away. He looks sheepish until he sees the three dead men at Charlie's feet. "What happened?"

"Some idiots were pestering Charlie. I stopped them."

"Yeah, I can see that. I'm not sure why killing three guys inspired you to propose, but congratulations." He's chuckling. "You guys are kind of weird, but perfect for each other."

"Thanks." Charlie says with a wide smile.

Bass is still grinning down at Charlie, but they both know their little moment is coming to an end. Bass drops her hand and is all business again, "What did you need Reggie?"

"Just wanted to let you know that we have maybe fifty miles till we get to Sacramento. I sent Bixler ahead to let my Mom know we're close. He'll pass that along and come back with any news or change of plans."

Bass likes this kid more every day, and vows to himself that he'll reward him when this California business is over. "Thanks Reggie. Let's go on another twenty or so and we'll find a place to camp.

"Yes, Sir." Reggie responds before starting to walk away. He turns back suddenly, "We have to bury these bodies though. Three dead locals might bring us the kind of attention we don't want."

"I agree." Bass says with a nod. He walks toward the wagon to get some shovels. Soon all three of them are digging a big hole to dump the three bodies into. When they are done, they finish packing up their things and head back to the men at the wagon.

They make camp at dusk near a small lake surrounded by oak trees. It's a beautiful spot. Charlie looks around, and says "I thought California was all palm trees and sand."

"This part of the state is a lot greener. You'll still see palm trees," Reggie says pointing to a few in the distance, "but also a lot of others. This is where I grew up you know. I love it here." His voice is wistful.

"I can see why. It's beautiful."

The lake is a strange curvy thing, and once the camp is somewhat settled, Bass takes Charlie by the hand and leads her through some trees to a tiny meadow next to the lake. The water is still, and shimmery – reflecting the moonlight. Charlie strips and dives in. Bass does the same moments later. They bathe quickly, watching each other by the light of the moon. Once they are both clean, they walk ashore, hands clasped. Charlie lays out an old wool blanket and they both settle down on their knees, never losing eye contact.

"Is this a safe place?"

"Yeah, Reggie and the guys know we need some time. They're standing guard until we get back."

"How did you manage that? Everyone looked so tired. I would have thought they'd want to turn in right away."

"It wasn't me. Reggie told them we'd gotten engaged and they agreed to let us…." Bass pauses, taking her face in his hands, "Celebrate."

"Mmmmm" Charlie sighs, "That does sound pretty wonderful." And then his lips are on hers and they stop talking.

Bass lowers her to the blanket without removing his lips from hers. There is an urgency today and they both feel it. He intensifies the kiss; bringing heat and frustration and fear of the unknown into every movement. His hands shake slightly as he cups her breasts and then moves to spread her legs. Still kissing her, he maneuvers between them. He is rock hard, and ready. She responds in kind, rolling her hips to welcome him. He breaks away, just enough to look at her. She nods. She's as ready as he is, and he needs nothing further. With one swift stroke, he pushes into her tight, wet sheath with a throaty moan.

It starts hard and fast, Bass thrusts and retreats. He's hammering into her and she is arching her back and rolling her hips to welcome his every movement. He's losing himself in her, and knows he won't last much longer at this pace. Glancing at Charlie's face tells him she's not even close and he pauses.

Bass has always prided himself on being a generous lover and suddenly he realizes that this entire encounter has been about him – about his needs – his feelings – his fears. Charlie hasn't complained, but he knows she has every reason to. That is simply unacceptable to Bass Monroe. He rolls onto his back, holding Charlie close to him so that he is still buried deep inside her heat. He guides her into motion and she begins to ride, keeping up his momentum. After just a few moments, he puts his hands at her hips to slow the tempo. Finally he lets her set her own pace, and he can see the change in her expression as she finds the perfect stride. Bass reaches up and cups her breasts, pinching her nipples lightly as Charlie throws back her head, freeing herself in the moment. She lifts almost all the way off his hard cock, and then sinks down, taking him in and again and again. Her breathing is ragged. She reaches down to stroke her clit, but Bass beats her to it and he strokes her nub. She comes hard, digging her fingers into his arms, clutching at his hard cock with her vaginal spasms. She moans as she goes over the edge.

With her pleasure no longer in doubt, Bass sits up. She still rides him but now he can kiss her and rub his hands up and down her back and once again he can control the pace. He is so close, and feels her orgasm subsiding as his erupts. He cries out, and bites down on her shoulder – not enough to break the skin, but enough to let her know that she is his. It will leave a mark, but in the moment he can only think of how amazing it feels to come inside the woman he loves, the woman who will soon be his wife.

They collapse against each other, still joined. "I love you Charlie."

"Love you too Bass."

Relaxed and sated, they untangle and dress. Back at camp, they guys all pretend that they don't know what Bass and Charlie have been up to. Everyone turns in, except for Reggie who has first watch.

Tomorrow they will be in Sacramento. It goes unsaid, but both Bass and Charlie can't help but think about the odds that this may be their last night together. They both want a shared future, but neither of them are completely confident that there will be one. Putting on brave faces, they lay out their bedrolls together and fall asleep holding hands.

Tomorrow they will go to Sacramento, and together they will face whatever is in store. For now, they hold on to whatever hope they still have left, and they sleep

**Author's Note: This chapter kicked my ass and I'm not sure why. Not much even happened. Haha. Please review if you have a minute.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I've been asked if I'll ever identify the Affleck in my story specifically. I've decided to leave it vague… largely because he's a great big jackass (in my story) and I don't want to describe any real person as being this awful. As far as I know all real-life Afflecks are lovely people, and not at all jackasses. Also (on a related note) I don't want to be sued for slander or etc. HAHA **

Charlie doesn't look at the bodies anymore, but they keep seeing them hanging from trees and gallows as they near Sacramento proper. Some of the bodies are fresh. Some have clearly been there a while, rotting and attracting flies. Their "crimes" vary from murder to drug use. The most common seems to be theft.

The morning sun is beating down as they pass the city limits and the first thing they see is a large group of men and women standing around a platform. The platform has been constructed in front of a long abandoned Wal Mart.

"Bass?" Charlie asks nervously. "Is that?"

"A guillotine? Yes it is. They must have condemned a traitor. That's the worst offence you can be accused of in the California Commonwealth, and it's the only one he takes heads for." Bass' voice is low. His grip on her hand is tight. His eyes never still, watching carefully all around for anything out of place.

Charlie doesn't have to ask. She knows this is the fate they all face if caught. Her knees go a little shaky.

"We're going to be fine." Bass says, trying to assure her though his voice is heavy with concern. "This plan of Allison's – it's a good one."

"Okay." Charlie tries to sound positive, but her voice drips with anxiety. Everywhere she looks there are paintings and posters all showing the face of a man she has never seen before, but whom she knows must be President Affleck. He looks strangely normal. If she hadn't seen the bodies herself, she might not believe how bad it is.

"Bass?" she asks, "Was it this bad ten years ago when you were here before?"

"Not even close. I'd heard stories, but I figured folks were exaggerating. Clearly they weren't." Bass shakes his head ruefully, "Miles really is going to kill me when he finds I've dragged you into the middle of a Stephen King novel."

Charlie throws him a nervous smile, "I think he'll have a list of things he'll want to kill you over. What's one more?" She is still on edge, but feeling a little steadier on her feet.

Reggie leads the group off the main road and they prepare to part ways. Bass pulls Charlie into a fierce hug. He holds her tightly, his voice no more than a whisper, "I love you Charlie and we're going to make it through this. We have to."

She pulls away enough to look up at him, "I love you too. You know sometimes you are scared, and I'm the one who is strong for you. Sometimes I'm scared and you are strong for me. It's a good balance I think. Thanks for being the strong one today."

He brushes a strand of hair from her face, "I think today we are both scared Charlie, but we both have to be strong for each other." He kisses her. It is a kiss full of longing and dread and hope and fear and all the other emotions that are crowding into this moment. She returns the kiss with fervor. They part when Reggie taps Bass' shoulder.

"We gotta get going." Reggie says soberly. "I'm sorry."

Charlie nods and steps back, immediately feeling bereft at the loss of Bass' touch. "What's next?" She tries to get a grip and mostly does. Bass is staring at her as if he is soaking her up, memorizing her in this moment. She doesn't want to dwell on why he feels that is necessary so she turns her attention to Reggie. "Tell me the plan again."

Reggie feels the tension between Bass and Charlie. The air is heated with their shared fear and worry. They clearly love each other very much, and he finds himself praying that everything works out for them. Neither will do well if something happens to the other. They really are two peas in a pod. He brushes his thoughts and prayers aside to explain the plan to Charlie.

"General Monroe is going to meet with the Confederation leaders at noon as planned so that the General can personally testify that he is going to side with the Confederation and will be an ally as he re-builds the Monroe Republic. Bixler, Bob and Tyson will go as his bodyguards. Georgie, Kado and McLeary are going to drop behind the others, but will be very close by as backup in case the meeting goes sideways. You and I," he motions to Charlie, "are going to the Presidential compound. You will be introduced as my new girlfriend. Mom knows who you really are, but she's going to play along and fawn over her son's new gal. There is a masquerade ball tonight. We're going to go, and dance and have a smashing time. My step Dad can't help himself. He loves big parties. He'll be there and will not be expecting anything at all. The masquerade is a perfect event, because the place is going to be crawling with members of the Confederation and other people who are loyal to my Mom. They'll be wearing masks so it's unlikely that he'll recognize anyone until it's too late. At midnight, the masks come off and that is when the loyalists are going to strike. You and I will be well out of the way by then, but the plan is that they will assassinate my step Dad. Mom will fill the leadership void left by his death and people will stop hanging in the streets for every little thing."

"Where will you be at midnight?" Charlie faces Bass as she asks the question.

"I'll be in the background. They want me out of the way."

"Charlie," Reggie interrupts, "The only way this whole thing works is if we know Bass and the Republic are going to be steadfast allies after the coup. It is imperative that Bass is kept safe."

"Where will we be at midnight, Reggie?"

"Holed up in our quarters at the compound. We will profess to need some alone time or whatever. We can't show up with bodyguards without alerting my step Dad that something is off."

"I'm sorry Reggie," Charlie sounds confused, "You said I'm supposed to be your girlfriend and we're going to need all this alone time. Does your family not know you're gay?"

Reggie's expression is grim. "It's a "crime" punishable by death in California Charlie. They suspected when I was in junior high and sent me to a type of rehab. I was officially declared straight and they pretend to believe that it took care of everything. I haven't dated a lot of girls, but enough to keep up appearances."

She nods slowly, "Okay, I think I get it. I can see why you want this asshole out of your life. What a sick bastard."

"You don't know the half of it." Reggie responds, eyes haunted.

Bass moves close, holding out an envelope, "Matheson is a name he'll know. You can't use it. Here are official California papers. Your name for now will be Mary Benjamin. You met Reggie while he was travelling through the Plains Nation. You grew up in Iowa. Your family is dead."

She takes the outstretched papers and nods. "Okay."

"Be safe… Mary." Bass says quietly, before turning with his men and walking the other way.

Charlie tucks the papers into her pack and Reggie takes her hand. They walk purposefully through the streets. She is glad to see the route they are taking is not so dire. No more hanging corpses. There are some houses that are clearly occupied. She spots a few children playing and an older couple who are sitting in old rocking chairs on a front porch.

"Everything looks so normal here. How can this even be the same city?"

"He keeps the ugliness limited to the border of the city as much as possible. He figures that keeps undesirables out. It mostly works.

After walking for what felt like a couple miles through quiet neighborhoods, abandoned industrial parks and empty shopping districts, they come upon a walled in area. "This used to be the state Capital grounds. He built the big fence around it and added to it over the years, but as you'll see; it's still pretty nice."

They get to the guarded entrance and after showing their papers they are let through the gates. The building is enormous. It is topped by a huge dome and fronted by pillars. Walking toward it, Charlie is daunted by its size and presence. "Wow." She whispers reverently. "You live here?"

"Well, yeah, but maybe not for long. We'll see. It's not nearly as fun as it looks, unless you are hiding from someone. There are a lot of good hiding places in there."

"Hey Reggie," Charlie says, grabbing his arm. "I hope you don't ever have to hide from anyone ever again." He nods, but looks away quickly afraid he'll get too emotional. He will do whatever he can to keep her safe, and not just because Monroe would skin him alive if he lets her get hurt. Reggie feels very blessed to have made such a good friend as Charlie.

"Thanks." He says softly, leading her toward the expansive entry.

They are greeted by two burly men in uniform. They recognize Reggie, but carefully inspect "Mary's" papers before allowing them to enter. They pass through two more layers of security before they are in what Reggie calls 'the house'. Here they are met by a bubbly middle-aged woman with wild frizzy hair and big brown eyes. She is wearing a black dress and white apron. Her grin at seeing Reggie belies the formal uniform. Clearly there is a bond between these two.

"Mr. Reggie!" the woman yells, grabbing him in a big motherly hug. "Who is your lady friend?" The woman is smiling broadly and after letting go of Reggie, she takes Charlie in a big hug too. Charlie laughs at the unexpected but very genuine show of affection.

"I'm Mary." Charlie tells the woman.

"She's my girlfriend LuLu. I've brought her home to meet the family." Reggie puts an arm around Charlie's shoulders.

LuLu looks them up and down and raises an eyebrow, curiously. "Well, this should be interesting." She says. "You're in luck. The King is in good spirits because of the party tonight."

"The King?" Charlie asks Reggie in a whisper.

"It's what the help call my step Dad. They don't care for him."

"Hmmph" LuLu mutters. "Bastard."

"Did she just?"

"Oh yeah." Reggie laughs. "I missed you LuLu."

"Missed you too Love. We all did. Your Mom missed you more than anyone. She always does better when you're around."

"Is she okay? Has he…"

"She's fine. Like I said, he's giddy about his stupid masquerade ball and doesn't have time to…" LuLu pauses, "bother your Mom right now."

As they walk through the corridors, Charlie begins to feel more and more out of place. Everything is opulent and elegant. Beautiful old furniture and colorful carpets decorate every inch of the place. There is a lot of natural light, but they have also went through some passages that didn't have any. In those places, giant pillar candles are lit – showing the way. After what feels like hours, they come up on ten foot high doors. The wood is beautifully carved. The handles are brass. LuLu opens the doors with a woosh and they go into Allison Affleck's chambers.

Charlie gasps in surprise. This room is even more beautiful than anything she's seen so far. The furniture is all dark wood, but everything else is sparkling white. Carpet, walls, bedding – it's all blindingly white.

Allison enters from the other side of the room and lets out an excited cry when she sees her son. The two embrace, and Allison fixes her gaze on Charlie. Charlie can't help but stare. Allison is devastatingly beautiful. She is tall and graceful, wearing a simple charcoal grey suit. Her skin is pale and her hair is long and thick and the deepest shade of auburn. Although she must be at least forty-five, she doesn't look it. She is one of those women who will never look old. Her eyes are a startling green, and they sparkle with something… maybe it's happiness? Maybe it's hope?

"Charlotte." Allison moves close and hold out a slender hand for Charlie to shake. Her smile is wide and sincere, "I am so glad to meet you. I knew your Uncle of course, and Bass. I can see why he's fallen for you. You are lovely. And on top of that, Reggie has told me you have been a true friend to him. A mother couldn't ask for more."

"Thank you." Charlie stammers a little. She is in awe of this beautiful woman and more than a little intimidated, knowing that she has slept with Bass. In this moment Charlie feels very young and inexperienced and she's also suddenly very aware that she is dirty and wrinkled. She reminds herself she's a Matheson and stands tall. Dirty or not. Young or not. This woman is Bass' history. Charlie is his future. "It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Affleck."

A shadow passes across her face briefly before she says, "Please call me Allison."

"Thank you Allison." Charlie smiles. "Is there somewhere I could freshen up? I'm a mess." She motions to herself, embarrassed.

Allison nods, "Of course. LuLu, please take…" she smiles knowingly at Charlie, "Ms. Benjamin to her room. Show her where everything is and help her get ready for the party. I want to chat with my son for a little while."

LuLu leads Charlie from Allison's suite, saying over her shoulder as they walk, "I knew you weren't Reggie's type." She's still chuckling when she opens a door to a smaller, but still amazingly beautiful suite. This one is all blue and Charlie loves it on sight. It reminds her of Bass' eyes, and for the first time since she had to say goodbye to him, she feels this may all work out after all.

LuLu leads her through the room, past the huge four poster bed, and through French doors that lead to the most luxurious bathroom Charlie has ever seen in her life. The centerpiece is a sunken tub that is big enough for a horse to bathe in. LuLu grins when she sees Charlie's reaction to the tub. "Nice isn't it? I'll have some of the staff come around and fill it with hot water. It might take ten minutes, but then you can soak for a while before it will be time to get ready. Sound good?"

Charlie nods, smiling broadly. "It sounds so good."

Soon Charlie is laying in hot water and bubbles up to her chin. She is actually relaxing and it feels marvelous. LuLu wanders back in with a stack of towels and a big grin. "Feeling better?" she asks.

"Oh yeah," Charlie says. "So much better."

"You are with Mr. Bass now?"

Charlie glances up in surprise. "No, I'm with Reggie, really."

LuLu shakes her head. Don't be silly. I know all about Reggie. I live here you know." She's smiling, "And I hate the King. I'd never tell him anything that would put Mr. Reggie or Ms. Allison in danger. You can be sure of that. When you work in a place like this you hear things. That's all."

Charlie relaxes a little. "Okay."

"And," LuLu continues, "I remember Mr. Bass. Oh yes, I remember him well." She makes a big motion of fanning herself. "That was one beautiful man. I bet he just got better with age, didn't he?"

Charlie chuckles. This lady is very entertaining, "Yes. I'd say that he did."

"He's a little older than you, but that's okay. Don't let anyone tell you any different, ya hear?" LuLu shakes her head, frizzy curls flying back and forth. "My first husband was twenty-one years older than me. He died when I was just fifty. Dear sweet man, may he rest in peace." She crosses herself, and then her sad expression changes in a heartbeat to one that is sassy. "My SECOND husband was twenty-one years YOUNGER than me, and that one was fun too."

Charlie doesn't know if she can believe this lady or not, but she's enjoying her company. "Have you always known Reggie and his Mom?"

"Oh sure. I worked with their family before she married the King. I hate that man, but I'd never leave Miss Allison or Mr. Reggie. They are my family. You know how that is, right? Sometimes your family isn't just blood."

Charlie thinks of Aaron and Maggie and Nora, and she says, "Oh yes, I agree with you."

"I like you Mary." LuLu winks at Charlie, "Or whatever your name is. I can tell you are good people."

LuLu is almost out the door, when Charlie calls out, "LuLu, what happened to your second husband? The young one?"

The older woman turns, and her expression is icy. "The King hung him from an oak tree because he spoke up against the way people are treated here. That's why when things go down tonight, you can bet your ass I'll be doing whatever I can to ensure Ms. Allison takes over and that horrible man rots in hell." Without giving Charlie a moment to respond, LuLu leaves the room.

Charlie exits her bath soon after. She dries off and slathers on some vanilla scented lotion. She could get used to this she thinks with a smile. Wrapped in one of the big towels LuLu had provided, Charlie pads out to the bedroom. She wanders over to a large window and looks out. From this vantage point the city looks normal and beautiful. You'd never know from here that it's a place full of evil and ugliness.

She hears the door open, and looks up to see LuLu returning with something wrapped in plastic.

"What is that?" Charlie asks curiously.

"This is your ball gown Cinderella. Wanna see it?"

Charlie vaguely remembers Christmas, and she thinks of it now because the excitement she feels at the sight of the dress bag is similar to how she felt before opening her presents from Santa. "Yes, I want to see it." She says softly.

**Author's Note: So I'm about half way through what I'd planned for this chapter, but damn it's getting long. Haha Hope you like how it's going so far. The next chap will be the one with the most action (Sacramento action that is) before anyone returns to Willoughby and Miles and Rachel (and you know there's gonna be action when that happens, right?) haha**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: So, a last minute call to action is happening regarding begging NBC to renew for Season 3 (time is our enemy here). If you want to get involved, the absolute easiest way is to write a good old fashioned letter or post card or etc… NOW. haha. If you're on Twitter, watch the new ep tonight with us. It's always a blast. :)**

**Send your letters to  
Matt Bond (exec VP of Content Distribution)  
NBC Studios  
30 Rockafeller Plaza  
New York, NY 10112**

Chapter 13

The dress is stunning. The fabric shimmers and moves like water over rocks. It is somehow both silver and blue, depending on how the light catches the fabric. It is the softest thing Charlie has ever touched and she feels a shiver of anticipation for the night ahead. LuLu holds it up high and moves the hanger back and forth ever so slightly, allowing the dress to swirl a little bit. Charlie watches the way it moves, and wishes Bass would be able to see her in this dress.

"It's beautiful." She says in a whisper.

LuLu beams at her. "Ms. Allison does have good taste. She asked Mr. Reggie what you looked like and had this picked out before you even got here, based on his description."

Charlie takes the dress from LuLu's outstretched hands and lays it carefully across the bed. She then looks around for her pack. Where are my things? I need to find my underwear." She pulls a little at the big white towel which keeps slipping as she moves.

"No." LuLu says shortly.

"What?" Charlie is surprised. "What do you mean, no?"

"The black delicates from your pack are being laundered. The rest of the rags that were in there… " LuLu wrinkles her nose in distaste, "well they are hopefully being burnt with the rest of the trash."

"But what am I supposed to wear under that dress?"

"Ah, be patient. I'm getting to it." LuLu picks up two boxes that she had earlier deposited by the door. She sets aside the smaller of the two, and reverently opens the larger one. "Here" she says quietly.

Charlie gasps at what she sees. Nestled in the large box there is a beautiful ivory bustier. It is covered in delicate lace. LuLu lifts it out and holds it in front of Charlie's towel clad figure. "Oh sweetie, this is gonna make your boobies look simply amazing."

Charlie laughs, a warm blush rising to her cheeks. She carefully reaches out to touch the exquisite fabric. It is soft and silky on the inside. The lace around the outside is also soft, but has a nubby texture that she instinctively likes. LuLu then follows the bustier with a matching garter, tiny ivory panties and stockings.

From the smaller box, comes a pair of silver ballet flats. "Ms Allison figured flats are better than heels since you never know when you might need to run and she figured you haven't worn a lot of heels."

"Not a lot, no." Charlie agrees with a nervous laugh. "LuLu, the shoes are fine, but I don't know how to wear those." Charlie points at the garters and stockings.

LuLu chuckles, "Don't worry dear. You'll have plenty of help." Charlie's still marveling at the lingerie and the dress when the doors open and two young women appear. Both are wearing uniforms similar to LuLu's.

"Hello ladies. This is Mary. You gals will be helping her get ready. She needs to look ravishing tonight." LuLu turns a kind eye back to Charlie, "It's not going to be difficult. She's a beautiful girl." LuLu leaves, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Hello Mary," says the taller of the two girls. "I'm Mabel. I'll be doing your hair. Rina will help you with everything else."

Charlie smiles shyly at the two. "Allright then. What do you want me to do?"

..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

The meeting with the Confederation had gone smoothly. In fact Bass is feeling good about all of it. Having authority once again feels natural. He admits to himself he really had missed it – the power, the respect, the knowledge that people would listen when he speaks. There had been some tense negotiations – mostly regarding the Plains Nation and how it was to be divided. With nuclear fallout killing the East Coast, what once had been the Monroe Republic was now truly the Waste Land. Bass is good at negotiation and feels satisfied with the way they've decided to split things. The New Monroe Republic will surround the Mississippi from what had been the Canadian border, all the way to Texas. He's pleased. It's a good start, and after signing a few treaties; it was done – his part at least.

The masquerade ball won't start for a couple more hours. He wants to find Charlie if he can and tell her all about his day. There is a warm glow in his belly at the thought of her. Charlie truly is the most important part of his life. He has hope for a future if only they can get out of California unscathed.

But before Bass can meet up with his future, he must briefly meet up with his past.

Reggie had given him a map and Bass follows it carefully. A series of tunnels and long abandoned basements lead him through an underground maze toward the Presidential compound. At last he crosses the final passage and knocks quietly at the small wooden door that was noted on the map.

It opens slowly, and there she is. "Hi Bass." Her smile is soft and friendly.

"Hello Allison." She steps back, allowing him to enter and she closes the door behind him.

Bass looks around and chuckles, "So you have a secret passage that leads to your closet?"

She shrugs and exits the space, pausing to make sure he's following, "How was the meeting?"

"Everything is set. Treaty is signed. Alliance is solid. All that's left is…"

"The part where we kill my husband?"

"Yeah. You still good with that?" Bass needs to know she's still on board. Any hesitation from her at this point could put the whole plan in danger.

"Never been more sure of anything in my life." Her gaze is steady and her voice doesn't waver. She's on board.

"Good." He nods. "I came a long way. Would hate to go back empty handed." He smiles at her and she can't help but smile back. They don't mention the past, but both are remembering a time from long before when things were different for both of them. It is a pleasant moment. There is no tension, shame or regret. They are nostalgic. That is all. The moment passes.

"It's good to see you Bass. The years have been kind to you." She smiles demurely, and walks toward a long bar against one wall. "Care for a drink?"

Allison is pouring a snifter of whiskey before he even responds with, "Of course." She pours one for herself as well and takes his to him. "I think Reggie is going to return with you to your New Republic."

"Really?" Bass is surprised, but pleased. "He's been invaluable to me Alli. If he wants to come with us, he's welcome to do so. "

"Us, is it?" Allison meets his gaze, smiles and nods. "She's nice, your Mary-Charlie. I like her."

"I love her." He says quietly, taking a sip of his whiskey. "We're getting married."

"Reggie mentioned that. How is Miles going to react to that bit of news?"

"Oh, not well. You remember how Miles is, and she's his daughter. So, you know… we're going to have to be creative to get his approval." Bass takes another drink, "and it will take an act of God to get her Mother's blessing, but…"

"But she's worth it?"

"She's worth… everything."

Allison nods, understanding. "Let's not waste any time then. Come with me." Bass follows her down a long corridor. She stops at a door and smiles as she quietly turns the knob. "Your lady awaits."

Bass starts to move past Allison to the open door when she presses something into his hands. He looks down that the ornate mask swirling with blue and silver. It is feminine and beautiful. He looks up with a thank you on the tip of his tongue, but she's already making her way back to her quarters.

He turns back to the door and slowly pushes it open.

..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Charlie doesn't know what to think of the image in the mirror. She looks so different. The dress is amazing. It is sleeveless and (thanks in large part to the bustier beneath) shows off a great deal of cleavage. The bodice of the dress is snug. Below the waist, it flows loosely to the floor. Her every move causes the fabric to shimmer and glow iridescently. Her hair has been piled on top of her head in loose curls. A few have been artfully allowed to fall and they brush lightly against her collar bone. The girls have applied a very light dusting of charcoal across her eyelids and have added color to her lips. They have also given her what they called a 'mani-pedi' and although Charlie had been reluctant at first, she now marvels at how soft and smooth her usually calloused hands feel. Her feet are also softer, and now tucked neatly into the silver flats, she feels like a princess. She tries to smile at her reflection, but falls short. She misses Bass. She wishes he was here. She wishes…

A sound behind Charlie brings her from her reverie. She raises her gaze and sees him in the mirror's reflection. Bass is here.

She turns around and runs to him, long skirt swirling around her legs, a huge grin splitting her face. "You're here!" she cries out softly before throwing herself in his arms. He pushes away from her a little, holding her at arm's length.

"What's wrong?" she asks urgently. "Did the meeting go allright?"

Bass opens his mouth to speak, but pauses as if he isn't sure what to say.

"Bass? You're scaring me. Is everything okay."

"What? Yes it's all fine. I just… I'm just… You are…"

"I are what?" Charlie asks, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"You." He leans in and presses a soft kiss to her temple. "Are". Another kiss, this one on her forehead. "So beautiful." And then his mouth is on hers searching, reuniting, loving. She responds. There is comfort here and heat and so much affection – so much promise.

She pulls away. "You're going to ruin my look." Charlie teases him. It took those girls a long time to make this happen." She motions up and down her body.

"I commend them on a job well done." Bass says with a wicked smile. "You are a vision." He leans in to kiss her neck again.

"So you like this better than the usual pants and tank top?" she pouts a little and he laughs.

"I love you in absolutely anything or," he pauses before continuing, "nothing at all." His breath is hot on her ear as he whispers, "but I won't lie. This is nice."

She turns into him and nuzzles against his neck. "This dress doesn't leave much to the imagination."

"True." He agrees, a little breathlessly.

"But…" she says with a coy smile, "I bet there is one thing that might surprise you."

He's distracted by the curve of her breasts that are almost spilling over the top of the dress, "What's that?" he asks absently.

She pulls from his grasp and slowly, carefully raises the hem of her dress till her full right leg is exposed. He sees the stockings and the garter and his breath catches. He's already hard when he sees what she's really showing him - Zeke's dagger is strapped to her thigh with a leather strap. "Damnit Charlie. That is so incredibly hot."

She chuckled. "I knew you'd like that."

"Can I show you how much I like it?"

"I'm not sure we have the time."

"When is Reggie coming to get you?" Bass says roughly, his hands already roaming.

"We have maybe a half hour."

"I can make that work." He says with a crooked grin.

**Author's Note: I know! I promised you action and it's not here. It IS (I swear to God) coming in the next chapter. I'm going to have another update here before I move back to Housesitter because this isn't where I wanted to leave it off, BUT I wanted to post something before tonight's ep. Watch it people!**

_**POST EPISODE UPDATE (SPOILER ALERT - Stop NOW if you haven't watched Shit Happens): Pardon my language, but WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? So never wanted to see anything AT ALL between Rachel and Bass. No, I wasn't super surprised that 'something' had happened in Philly. Fine. History. But WTF with the kiss? ARGH. Sorry. Rant finished. I will continue with my fics. Long live CHARLOE in spite of the weird ass crazy shit that went down tonight. **shudders/gags/drinks heavily****_


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: (Spoiler Warning for episode 2.19 "Shit Happens") So, that last episode was… unexpected. I'm okay now, but it took a while. It wasn't the fact that Bass & Rachel had history… I wasn't surprised by that (he did have her locked up for years after** **all). It was the fact that he kissed her in the present… Gag. I don't really know what to think about it frankly. I considered (very seriously) not addressing it at all in this fic – just putting my head in the sand and moving on my merry way with the story as previously planned. But now it feels wrong to do that, so (consider yourself warned), I'm going to GO THERE – not the current kiss, just the history bit. We'll see how this plays out. Hope you are willing to stick around for the duration. **

**FYI: Housesitter (if you are reading that one) will not be impacted by this new revelation in any way. Posting a new chapter there next. :)**

When they hear the knock at the door, followed by Reggie's voice announcing himself; Bass is helping her zip her dress back up. Her cheeks are flushed and her lips are slightly swollen, but she looks amazing and Bass marvels at how much he loves her.

When Charlie looks up at Bass, he sees in her expression that she feels the same way. Every time he's reminded of her love, he struggles inwardly. He knows he doesn't deserve her. He never will.

"Come in Reggie." Charlie calls without breaking eye contact with Bass. They share a quiet moment and a tender smile.

"Well," Reggie comments with a smile, "Looks like I waited just long enough. We do have to get going Charlie."

Charlie nods and turns to Bass, "You'll be around somewhere, right?"

"Yes. Somewhere in the background. I'll have my eye on you."

"So will I, Charlie. You'll be safe."

"I know. I just want to make sure he is." She puts her arms around Bass and he returns her embrace. When they break apart,

Bass walks over to a small table by the door and retrieves the mask from where he laid it earlier. "This is for you from Allison." He says to her with a smile, handing it to Charlie.

"So you must have talked to my Mom." Reggie says.

Bass nods. "Yeah, we spoke for a few minutes and then she brought me to Charlie."

Charlie takes the mask from his outstretched hand. It is ornate and beautiful and matches her dress perfectly. She has a hard time focusing on it though, her mind filled with thoughts of Bass and Allison. Jealousy twists through her belly. Bass picks up on her emotion, and places a hand on her arm. "Like I said before, she's not part of my future. You are."

Charlie looks at him and smiles. "I know. Sorry."

"Don't ever be sorry. Just know that you are my world."

"We really have to go Charlie. We're expected."

"Okay. Let's go." She looks up at Bass once more, "I'll see you later."

"Yes you will."

Charlie takes Reggie's arm and they leave her chambers. Bass waits a few minutes and then exits as well. He'll see them in the ballroom later.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Charlie and Reggie walk down a long corridor. It is quiet. He leans close and says, "You are very beautiful tonight Ms. Mary Benjamin."

She laughs and says, "You clean up pretty well yourself."

"This is true." He agrees with a chuckle. "Ready for your debut into California society?"

"God no."

"That's the spirit," he says with a laugh as large doors are opened by two uniformed guards.

Beyond the doors is a sight that Charlie would never even have imagined. An enormous ballroom spreads before them. It is at least three stories tall, with crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. On each are hundreds of flickering candles. The walls are adorned with wall sconces that also hold candles. The result is a soft glow that permeates every corner of the enormous space. The floor is polished marble. The walls are painted a soft grey. The huge room is already filled with men and women in formal finery. Charlie has never felt more out of place.

A man nods at them and then announces in a booming voice, "Mr Reginald Affleck and Ms. Mary Benjamin!" Their introduction is met with curious stares and a smattering of applause. Carefully they descend into the ballroom.

Somewhere a piano is playing, and Reggie asks, "Shall we dance?"

Charlie nods and smiles, hoping that her childhood dance classes will pay off all these years later. Her first few steps are tentative, but soon she is following Reggie's lead with ease. They are moving easily around the dance floor. Charlie's dress shimmers under the candlelight and she's grinning at Reggie. Occasionally he will lean close and whisper something in her ear. She laughs. Anyone watching will assume they are madly in love. As they move, Charlie is sure she sees Bass a couple of times, but in the sea of masked men and women it is hard to be sure.

They are well into their second song when a man approaches. He is immediately recognizable to Charlie from the posters and banners they'd noticed on their way into Sacramento, even with the gaudy peacock mask he's wearing. President Affleck is an attractive man with dark hair and a ready smile. He taps Reggie's shoulder. "May I cut in?" he asks.

Charlie tenses, and she can tell Reggie wants to say no, but they both know that's not an option. Reggies steps back, and introduces Charlie to his step father, "This is Mary."

"It's nice to meet you Mary." Says President Affleck quietly. He steers her back into motion. He's a very good dancer and soon she is being twirled and whirled around the dance floor. He leans in close, moving his hands up her back. "You are very beautiful. Not at all the type of girl Reggie usually brings home." He shifts a little, pulling her closer still and she fights the urge to yank away from him. He keeps looking down her dress and into her cleavage and its making her stomach crawl. "You are certainly more woman that my dear Reggie can handle." He smirks down at her.

"Reggie and I are very happy."

"Of course you are," he says, once again eyeballing her cleavage.

Later she will wonder if it is his roving eye or the rapid dance moves that most distracts her, but whatever it is; she realizes much too late just how far across the room they've traveled.

"I should really get back to Reggie."

"But Ms. Benjamin, we are only getting started."

"Started with what?" Charlie asks nervously.

"Tonight's excitement of course. You like excitement don't you Ms. Benjamin? Or should I call you Charlotte?" She freezes for just a moment. He continues, "Charlotte Matheson if I'm right, and I usually am." His smile is now cold and threatening. Charlie feels a flash of fear. He's holding her tightly so she can't reach for her dagger.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Charlie tries to keep her voices steady.

"Oh but you do. I knew something was up when I was told Reggie had a girl. You and I both know that you are not his type." He laughs coldly, "Not even close."

"You have this all wrong sir. I love Reggie. I need to get back to…"

Affleck interrupts her, "Not so fast Beautiful. You're coming with me."

It is then that she feels the barrel of a gun pressed to her side, and her heart drops. This is not going to end well.

"Don't say anything. Just follow me and you'll be fine." With that, he leads her through a door into darkness.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

From two different vantage points both Bass and Reggie witness the way in which Charlie is whisked away by Affleck. They converge at the main doors. Bass is frantic. "Where will he take her?"

"Follow me." Reggie says before bolting out the door.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Charlie is quickly disoriented as she is pulled through dark hallways. Finally they push into a large bed room that is bathed in candle light. Now holding the gun to her temple, he pats her down. He enjoys removing the dagger from her thigh, his hands lingering far too long. She closes her eyes tightly, thinking about Bass. He will save her. She just has to stay strong. Affleck pushes her roughly into a chair and ties her up quickly. She pulls at her bonds but they are tight.

"So I hear Bass is in town with you. Wondering what you are to him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you are Miles, niece, right? Miles of course used to be Monroe's best friend. I hear they haven't been so close though, so I can't help but wonder who YOU are to HIM?"

"We're friends. Our families are friends." She says evasively, not bothering to correct his assumption that Miles is her uncle.

"No." he shakes his head thoughtfully. "I don't think that's it." He stares at her for a bit and then begins to pace, "You know the last time I saw Monroe was in his Republic. This was maybe five years ago. I was there on a good will trip. I was trying to build up some relationship between us. It really didn't work out so well. I went to his headquarters though, and do you know who I met while I was there? Your Mom. Got the impression the two of them were close. Is she here with you also?"

"No. My Mom is not here. Monroe held her prisoner for years. She hates him. They certainly weren't close."

"Hmmm" he says thoughtfully. "That is very interesting." He smiles at her in a way that makes her skin crawl.

Suddenly the doors burst open. Reggie and Bass come in. Affleck has the gun pressed to Charlie's temple again, and he grins at his newest guests. "Welcome." He says jovially. His eyes sparkle. The man is crazy.

Bass takes a step toward them and Affleck pulls the hammer back on his gun. "Maybe you should just stay where you are."

"Leave her out of this. Take me instead," Bass says. His eyes look desperate.

"Well, well, well. I think I've figured it out now!"

"What?" Bass asks.

"I figured out what she is to you – why she's important. You love her. Does her Mom know, because it seems to me that might be, oh you know… awkward."

"Shut up." Bass growls.

"Maybe later." Affleck says with a laugh. "Right now you need to send a message to whomever you have around here. Tell them to call off their dogs. I know you have something planned for tonight. I've decided I rather like things the way they are though. Call off your plan, and I'll let you have her back alive."

"Because you are so trustworthy?" Reggie asks, frowning. "I don't believe you'll let her go."

"Well, you don't have a choice."

"Have a choice about what?" Allison is here suddenly, having just slipped through a side door into her husband's bedroom. In her fist is a small revolver. It is pointed at Affleck's head. For the first time, the leader of the California Commonwealth looks nervous. Glancing from his wife to his stepson to Bass.

Reggie answers, "We told him to let her go. He said only if we call off the plan for tonight."

"Well that will never do." Allison says quietly, walking closer to her husband.

"That's close enough." He barks at her, but when she continues to approach he swings his gun in her direction. That's the opening Reggie needs, and in one swift movement, he pulls a small knife from his sleeve and throws it across the room, where it sinks into Affleck's temple. He falls dead to the floor.

Bass is at Charlie's side, untying her as quickly as he can. Allison is already at the door to the room, yelling for LuLu to bring some guys to help them clean up. Reggie pulls his knife from his step dad's skull and turns to Monroe, "General, if you approve I'll let the men know our plans have changed."

Bass nods. He can't stop touching Charlie, making sure she's okay. "I was so worried." He says, "Are you okay."

"I'm fine. Really. I want my dagger back, but I'm fine." He gets it and leads her out of the room. Charlie's happy that this is over, but also feels disconcerted, and can't put her finger on why. She shrugs off the feeling as best she can and lets Bass lead her back to her room which isn't' actually all that far away.

LuLu calls for water and soon Charlie's bath tub is full. She soaks and tries to relax. Thoughts and memories swirl through her head and she can't focus. Clean, she is drying off when the thing that's been nagging at her brain comes through. Wrapped in a robe that LuLu had left for her she pads out to the bedroom. Bass is sitting on the edge of the bed, still wearing his suit. He looks up at her with a big smile. "Come here." He says quietly.

She shakes her head. "I have a question and I want an honest answer."

He sits up straighter, his expression suddenly guarded, "What?"

"When Affleck was keeping me, he mentioned something and I want to know the truth. Did you and my Mom ever… were you two ever… were you involved with her?" Charlie watches him carefully.

Bass stands and moves toward her, "Charlie it wasn't like that."

"So you never slept with her?" Charlie sees the flash of guilt, a shadow of regret flash across his face. He doesn't even need to say it.

"Charlie..." he starts.

"Get out." Charlie's voice is low and tired. Her eyes are cold, though they gleam under a shimmer of tears. "Get out now."

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

The next week flies by in a blur. He's been in a lot of meetings with the Confederation and with the highest ranking soldiers which Allison is giving him as her part of the bargain. Bass doesn't see Charlie at all. Reggie will only speak to him regarding official business. Bass feels alone and devastated. He is convinced there is no way things will ever work out between Charlie and him. He knows Charlie is irate that he never mentioned his past with Rachel (though in his opinion it hardly even counts as a past), but he also knows that if he'd been honest, she never would have given him a chance. He decides that he did the right thing. Imagining his life without these last few months with her, breaks his heart. At least he has memories.

He's sitting at the bar in a lounge near the front of the Capital compound, drinking his fourth or fifth whiskey of the night when he feels a hand on his shoulder. "You all right Bass?"

He looks at her with bloodshot eyes. "Hey Alli, never better." He turns back to his drink, empties it and motions the bartender to bring him another. She sits down and orders a glass of wine.

"What happened?"

"Figured Reggie would have told you."

"Oh, he did. I want to hear your version."

He looks at her and she can see the pain in his expression. He shrugs, takes a deep drink and closes his eyes. "Five or six years ago… it was after Miles had left the Republic, I'd kept Rachel hoping she'd give me the information I wanted to turn the power back on."

"She was your prisoner?"

He nods, "Yeah, but I knew she was important to Miles so I made sure she was comfortable. We didn't see much of each other. Once every week or so I'd go in and badger her about helping me and she'd say no and then I'd not see her again for another couple weeks. It had been like that for a long time. I guess she'd been with me maybe three years when it happened."

"What was that Bass?" Allison prods.

"It was Miles' birthday. He and I always used to really live it up on our birthdays. I was missing him and I was drunk. I went to see her because I knew she loved Miles too. Even though they hadn't been together since before the blackout; I knew she'd know where I was coming from. I knew she'd get why it was an important day to me. I took a bottle of Miles' favorite whiskey with me and we drank to Miles. We drank to him a lot…" he trails off.

"And you fucked her?" Allison asks, taking a delicate sip from her glass of wine.

Bass cringes, "Yeah." It meant nothing to either of us and it never happened again. "We were both so lonely and both were missing Miles. I don't know. It just didn't feel wrong until the next day and then it felt very wrong. We never spoke of it again. I went to see her less. Eventually everything fell apart and she escaped. Later we ended up reconnecting because of Charlie and Miles. We never spoke of it. I think Miles knows, but he's never said anything. "

"Ah Bass." She pats his shoulder reassuringly.

Bass puts his head in his hands and rests it on the bar. His shoulders start to shake. "How the hell do I fix this? I love Charlie so much."

"You're planning to head back soon, right?"

"We will leave Sacramento after your inauguration on Saturday."

"That gives us a few days. Let me see if I can come up with an idea."

Bass nods limply.

"For now, go get some sleep and eat food. Stop drinking so damn much. Bathe. Jesus Bass, you look like death. You need to get some strength if you're going to fight for your lady"

Allison motions for one of her men to help Bass back to his room, "Make sure he gets some food and some undisturbed sleep."

"Yes Ma'am."

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Charlie is curled up in an overstuffed chair in the corner of her room, staring out the window. She sits here almost all the time lately. Her brain hurts from thinking. Her heart hurts from breaking. She misses Bass so much, she can taste it. She has no more tears to cry, so she just sits quietly, waiting.

"Are you about done?" Allison asks. Charlie looks up in surprise. She hadn't even heard the other woman enter.

"Done with what?" Charlie asks absently, returning her gaze to the window.

"Being a whiny child."

Charlie's gaze returns to Allison's quickly, her eyes going dark. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Allison says harshly, "Stop being such an unforgiving little bitch. If you love him as much as I suspect you do then you have to forgive him."

"He slept with my MOTHER. How do I forgive that?"

"Why do you even care?"

"What?" Charlie is on her feet now. She is shaking with rage. "Why do I CARE?"

"Yes, why do you care? Were you dating him at the time?"

"No, of course not. I didn't even know him then."

"Did he hurt your Mom? Did he force her?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know." She sits back down with a plop. Her rage draining.

"I think you do. Think about the Bass you do know. The lover he is. The way he treats you. The way he touches you. Do you see that Bass doing anything against a woman's will? Hurting her in some way?"

Charlie shakes her head silently.

"Are you mad because your Mom was cheating on your Dad?"

"We all thought she was dead. Dad was with Maggie by then."

"Is it because she was his prisoner? Is that the problem?"

"No. I know he only did that to get information about the power. She wasn't his sex slave."

"Are you mad because you've never made a mistake and slept with the wrong guy? You maybe hold him to some higher standard? Seems that Reggie was pretty sure you slept with Bass' son. Isn't that about the same thing?"

"Well, yeah. I am no sait. I've slept with guys I shouldn't have."

"So again, why do you care? You knew he'd been around. Hell Charlie, he was banging girls before you were born. Every man comes with baggage. When you fall for a guy who is twenty some years older than you… you're looking at a lot of it. You have to decide if this is really a deal breaker – this thing that was probably meaningless, that happened before you met him, that was from his description – a one time thing…"

"You talked to him?" Charlie breaks in. She can't hide the longing in her voice. "How was he?"

"Yes, I talked to him, and he's even more miserable than you are. You two are perfect for each other. Get your head out of your ass and tell him you forgive him. Please. I need my allies to be strong and resolute, not mopey and drunk." With that Allison walks out of Charlie's room as suddenly as she'd entered.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Late that night Bass is laying in bed, staring at the wall. He took Alli's advice. He bathed, ate a big meal, slept for several hours and now he's wishing he'd brought some whiskey to his room. He misses Charlie.

There is a quiet knock on the door. He gets up and slowly goes to answer it. "What?" he says as the door swings open.

"Hi."

"Charlie?" his heartbeat accelerates. He can't believe she's here. "Are you okay? Are you…" he trails off, unsure of what he should even say.

"I'm here to tell you that I've been thinking all of this over. This thing between you and my Mom…" she won't meet his eyes. "I decided this morning that we can't get married. I decided we need to break up and I was going to come tell you that tonight."

Bass is struggling to keep his emotions in check. His hands ball into fists. He feels tears forming. "You want to break up?" he chokes out.

She finally meets his gaze. "That's what I wanted this morning. But Allison visited me and we had a heart to heart."

A tiny sliver of hope slices through his despair, as he asks, "And?"

"And she reminded me of all the reasons this shouldn't matter to me. And she was right."

"Yeah?" he steps closer.

"Yeah." She puts a hand on his bare chest and smiles slowly at him. "I've decided that I don't care who you slept with before me. The only thing I care about is that I'm the only one you're going to be sleeping with from now on."

He leans close, running a hand through her hair and tucking a stray strand behind her ear. "I really am sorry. I didn't know how to tell you or if I should."

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want you to hold me. That okay with you?"

"Nothing has ever sounded more okay with me. I love you so much."

"I love you Bass. I'm sorry I flipped out. I know you have history. Emma, Shelly, Allison, Duncan… my Mom," Charlie shudders a little, "and countless others who I don't even need to know about. What I'm saying is it doesn't matter and I'm sorry I ever doubted what we have. I won't make that mistake again. I promise."

"You are my future Charlie Matheson. The rest of them – they're all just a prologue."

"I'm pretty excited about our future Bass. I think its going to be pretty amazing – at least until we get back to Miles and my Mom.

"Well, lets not think about that just yet. We have some missed time to make up for."

"Yes, we definitely do." Charlie grins up at him as he pulls her into his room and shuts the door.

**Author's Note: Tell me what you think re: how I handled the Rachel business here… No idea what they're going to do in the show, but I needed to make it a non-issue for them. My next new chap will be for Housesitter(s) then back here for the trip back to Willoughby. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note (Sorry its long): I know I have owed you an update here for a while. I'm sorry. The kiss from hell threw me for a loop and I changed a little bit of my outline here because of that… which then meant I needed to rework something else coming up and I was struggling with the right way to do that. Hopefully the next few chapters will prove a successful completion for this fic. On top of the kiss business, I was just totally devastated to learn that NBC chose not to renew Revolution for Season 3. I know I'm not alone in that and I'm guessing it's been a hard few days for all of us. Oy. A lot of fans are trying to get Warner Bros to shop around for a new network. Will anything come of it? Who knows? But chances seem better than if we do nothing. If you want to be part of that movement, go to the blog linked in my profile or follow me on twitter (Send me a PM if you want my Twitter handle). From there you can connect with a lot of likeminded fans who are just as heartbroken as we are.**

Allison Affleck's inauguration goes off without a hitch. There is a feeling of celebration in the air. People feel safer and hopeful for the first time in years. The bodies that had hung in the streets as a warning have now all been removed. The cities are clear of the former President's picture which had hung everywhere for many years. The laws are changing, making this a kinder, gentler, much more tolerant place to live.

A new day has dawned in the California Commonwealth and the residents couldn't be happier.

Two groups of Monroe's soldiers have already headed to Willoughby. They are each one hundred soldiers strong and left Sacramento two days apart. The hope is that travel will be easier in smaller groups. A secondary goal to this arrangement is that word is being sent with the first group that the Republic is back, and that Charlie and Monroe will be following soon. Bass is hopeful that one surprise at a time will be the easiest for Miles and the rest to accept. The men have been given strict orders to not divulge the relationship that has evolved between Bass and Charlie. If asked, they have been told only to say that both are safe and healthy.

The ceremony closes, and Bass, Charlie and Reggie find Allison to say their goodbyes.

"So it's time then?" The new President asks her son with tears in her eyes, "I'm going to miss you."

Reggie is choked up as well, but does his best to be strong, "Gonna miss you too Mom, but I feel this is where I need to be."

She nods and hugs her son before turning to Bass and Charlie. "You guys take good care of him, okay?"

"Don't worry Ally. Reggie is one of us. We all look out for each other."

Allison pulls Charlie aside as the men leave the room, "When you need something special to wear, tell Reggie. I've given him a little something for your trip home."

"Something special to wear? What are you talking about?"

She chuckles, a twinkle in her eye, "You'll know when it happens."

"Allright then." Charlie feels strange about this woman. She shouldn't like her, but she does. Impulsively Charlie gives Allison a hug. The President of the California Commonwealth hugs her back. They say their goodbyes, and Charlie is following the men to the wagons.

They are leaving Sacramento with the third group of one hundred Monroe soldiers. Two more groups will follow. The five hundred are Allison's end of the bargain. In return she is assured support whenever it is needed against any of the other nations.

Bass and Charlie are riding on a wagon toward the middle of the caravan. Reggie is riding toward the front, but moves back now and then to update the General on anything unusual (there isn't much). The journey is quiet and smooth.

"I can't believe we're already going back." Charlie says to Bass.

He looks over at her with a smile, "Already? We've been gone for almost three months. It will be at least three weeks and maybe four before we get there. That's quite a long time."

"I know. I guess it's just starting to feel real. We're going to have to tell Miles and my Mom about us. I mean, I knew we'd have to tell them obviously; but now that we're heading back it's almost all I can think about." She frowns, "I'm pretty nervous."

"Second thoughts?" he raises an eye brow in question.

"Not even one." She assures him with a smile, reaching out for his hand. "I just don't want them to hate us or try to kill you or whatever."

"I'm afraid we can't have it both ways Charlie. If we're together, Miles is going to hate me for a while. Your Mom is going to want to kill me – probably forever. I'm guessing they'll cut you some slack."

"I don't want to be treated differently than you. If they won't accept us as a couple, we will move on." She's trying to be strong, but clearly it's a challenge. She can do okay without her Mom, but the thought of life without Miles is daunting.

Bass senses what she's worried about. He understands since his own friendship with Miles is so important to him. "I think Miles will be okay, maybe not right at first, but he'll come around. I have a plan, remember? We're going to let the news sink in slowly. Hopefully it will keep him from exploding all at once."

She nods. She knows the plan and agrees it's a good one. "Yeah, it's going to work. I shouldn't worry."

She does worry though. The journey is uneventful and although she loves talking to Bass and being with him, the return to Willoughby weighs heavily on her mind. A week into the trip, they come upon a sign that says New Vegas is a day away. To say she's not excited to return to that nasty place is an understatement indeed. When it becomes clear that the caravan is headed that way, she becomes edgy. In her mind she keeps replaying the heist, Duncan, Gould, the nasty trailer she'd been tied in, and of course the cage match. None of these thoughts are pleasant ones and her mood is sour.

Bass pulls Reggie aside and the two have a heated discussion. Charlie is curious about all the whispering but doesn't ask. She's been trying to convince Bass to bypass New Vegas, and she's irritated that he's not even pretending to entertain her suggestion.

"I know you don't really want to go to New Vegas," Bass starts slowly. This conversation is necessary but he doesn't want to make her angrier.

"Yeah." She glowers a little.

"Do you know anything about Las Vegas? It's gone now, but it was a pretty amazing place."

"Casinos and big hotels right? I guess that's all I know."

"Vegas, the old one that is, was pretty spectacular. Casinos everywhere, great restaurants, Freemont street lit up at night, the whole strip was nothing but lights and excitement. There were a lot of live shows, and great entertainment. Gambling and golf, it had everything." Bass is clearly remembering Las Vegas fondly

"That sounds nothing at all like New Vegas, Bass, other than the gambling." Charlie has a hard time even imagining the type of city he's describing.

"True, the gambling is still there and one other thing survived as well."

"What is that?"

"Elvis."

Charlie is confused, "Elvis? Wasn't he a singer or something?"

Bass shakes his head. Sometimes he forgets just how young she is. "Yeah, he was a singer but not just any singer. He was known as the king of rock and roll. He was huge. His death was a shock to the world and a lot of people refused to even believe he was gone. After that, a lot of people started to act as Elvis Impersonators. It became something that Vegas was known for."

Charlie is laughing. Bass' enthusiasm is contagious. "So what did these impersonators do, exactly?"

"Well they sang obviously, and they practiced all of his famous moves and facial expressions. They always had big black hair and usually wore white jumpsuits. And Vegas was full of them. They were kind of joke, but one that most everybody enjoyed."

"And you are telling me all this because?"

"We're going to visit the last one in existence as far as I know. He's been doing it for a long time, and he owes me a favor."

Charlie is intrigued, "What is he going to be doing for you?"

"Not for me. For us." Bass is grinning, and the corners of his eyes are all crinkly and Charlie's heart melts.

"What do you mean for us? What is he going to do for us?"

The grin widens, "I forgot to tell you the other thing Elvis impersonators were sometimes known for."

"And that is?"

"Marrying people who eloped to Vegas."

Charlie is confused for a moment, and then his words sink in. She can't help but feel a rush as her heart begins to beat faster. Heat rushes to her cheeks. "Marrying people, huh?" She looks at him but doesn't say anything else.

"Yeah, what do you think?" his heart feels tight. He wants her to want this as much as he does, but he can't tell what she's thinking.

Charlie stands up, holding onto Bass' shoulder as she walks closer to him – keeping steady even though the wagon is jolting and jostling down the road. Slowly she grins that Charlie grin that is all teeth and happiness. Her eyes sparkle as she lifts a knee and straddles Bass, settling down on his lap. Her hands are clasped around his neck and she leans in close. "I think that I can't wait to meet Elvis." He voice is soft and she leans in to kiss him before he can even respond.

Even though they've been together for a while now, and know every inch of each other – kisses like this one still take him off guard sometimes. She is so passionate and full of life and knowing that she loves him sets his heart on fire. Bass groans against her lips. "God Charlie, unless you plan to get naked and ride me right here in the middle of this caravan you have got to stop."

She laughs against his mouth. "You're the General of this Militia. Just tell them not to look." Her voice is throaty with need and he feels his body responding.

"Damnit Charlie, I've never been so tempted to abuse my power, but I think maybe we should just wait."

"Wait for what?" She kisses him again, urgently. He pulls away, laughing.

"Wait for tonight. We're almost to New Vegas."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, so when we finish what you just started, we could be married…" he kisses her again, and this one is slow and promising, "If that is something you'd be interested in of course," he teases her quietly, stroking his hands up and down her back.

"You think married sex is going to be hotter than naked in public on a moving wagon sex?" she sucks on his earlobe and his resolve almost falters. Finally, he carefully pushes her away.

"I think sex with you anytime, anywhere will always be hot. I want to marry you today, and I've never wanted anything more. You okay with that?"

She pretends to pout a little, but can't hide the grin. "Yeah I'm okay with it. Let's find Elvis."

"Reggie is already on it." Bass smirks proudly.

"Well, feeling pretty confident I'd agree to marry you today, huh?" Charlie asks with a chuckle.

"Well, I was hoping, and he wanted to help."

"That's what you two were off whispering about this morning, wasn't it?"

Bass nods. "Yeah, he's really become a good friend and is very supportive of us as a couple. I'm hoping a little of that will rub off on Miles, honestly."

At the mention of Miles, Charlie's smile falters. As her uncle – and more honestly as her father – he should be at her wedding. He should be walking her down the aisle. Instead, they'll get married with no family to witness the event whatsoever. She finds she's a little choked up about that. She wishes Miles and her Grandpa and even her Mom could be here, but only if they could be supportive. She knows that is not an option.

Bass sees the emotions run across her face and correctly guesses the reasons. "I wish Miles was here too Charlie. Always thought he'd be my best man."

They sit in silence for a while, holding hands, lost in thought.

New Vegas looms on the horizon just as the sun begins to set. Bass squeezes Charlie's hand. "You still in or have you changed your mind? I know having Miles there means a lot to you."

She looks at him, and he sees the love in her eyes. "I want to marry you Bass Monroe. I don't want to be distracted by people who don't understand. This is the way it should be. You and Me and a hundred random soldiers as witnesses." She's grinning and he knows everything is going to be okay.

"And Reggie. He can serve as both the best man and maid of honor."

Charlie grins and nods, "Sounds perfect."

The bulk of the men in the caravan break off to set up camp on the outskirts of town. Bass, Charlie, and eight of the soldiers meet up with Reggie as they enter New Vegas.

"Did you find him?" Bass asks Reggie.

Reggie nods, "Yeah, that guy is… well, he's a character. We're supposed to meet him in about an hour."

Suddenly all color drains from Charlie's face as she looks down at her travel weary self. Her clothes are dirty and rumpled. She hasn't bathed in two days. "I can NOT get married like this." With each word her voice rises, "I look awful. I want to look pretty."

"Calm down!" Reggie says, laughing. "My Mom sent something for you to wear and I know a place you can clean up." He holds out a hand to his nervous friend, and leads her away.

Bass is shaking his head, a big smile on his face. "See you at the chapel." He yells after them. Charlie glances back and waves as Reggie pulls her though the throng of people.

They stop in front of a crappy old trailer. It looks a lot like the one that Gould had stuck her in, and initially she's not excited to enter. "Trust me." Reggie pleads.

Finally she lets him lead her inside. Surprisingly the inside of the trailer is clean and neat, though sparsely furnished. "Who does this belong to?" she asks, looking around.

"Elvis actually owns this trailer. He told me that its what the brides use to get ready. His chapel is very close by." Reggie just grins at her, "I'm so excited for you Charlie. You two… well, you're perfect together."

Charlie smiles nervously. "Yes, I'm excited too, but you promised me something to wear and a place to clean up?"

Reggie laughs, and turns to a table attached to one wall. On it sits a flat black box. He picks it up and hands it over, "Courtesy of the President of California." He says with a chuckle.

It isn't until she holds the box in her hands that she remembers Allison's promise to provide her something to wear when she needed it. Curious, she lifts the lid. "Oh." She says simply, eyes wide. The dress is simple. It is elegant. It is amazing.

Her happiness must have been evident because he grins and says, "So this will be okay?"

Charlie throws her arms around her friend's neck and hugs him tight. "It's not okay Reggie. It's perfect… but I'm still dirty. I can't put this on when I'm filthy." He sees the panic start to rise, and puts a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Bridezilla. Look over there." He points to a corner table where a huge basin of hot water, a big bar of soap and some towels are sitting. She also notices some lotion and even a small bottle of perfume. Visibly she relaxes.

"I can work with that. Now leave so I can become beautiful."

Reggie goes to leave but pauses at the door, "Charlie," he says turning back to her, "You are already beautiful. I see it. Bass sees it. The rest of this stuff is meaningless. He loves you for who you are, not how clean you are."

She nods, a little emotional suddenly. He leaves and she composes herself, going to the wash basin to get cleaned up.

Bass is busy getting dressed himself. One of his men brings a spotless dress uniform and a bucket of soapy water. It's not perfect, but it will do. Honestly Bass doesn't even care. He just wants to see her again. He hates it when they are apart.

Soon he's ready and being lead to the chapel. Bass has to laugh at the site of the 'chapel' which is actually an old gas station. The pumps were pulled out long ago, and replaced with giant towers of tires which have been painted white, and an odd assortment of bells hang from them. It is tacky and bizarre and he can't imagine any place he'd rather be.

"This way sir," Bass is lead into the chapel and is surprised at how neat and clean the place is on the inside. He sees Elvis and can't help but laugh. The guy is 70 if he's a day, and he has went all out. He has the black pompadour, the jumpsuit and giant glasses. He's standing at the front with a curled lip, motioning Bass to stand next to him.

Bass is fighting a fit of giggles. The Elvis thing is too hilarious. Even though he picked the guy and the place, he's starting to wonder if this was the right idea. But then the door opens and he sees his bride and the giggling is replaced by breathless amazement.

Charlie is lovely.

Her hair is hanging in a loose ponytail down her back. Wispy strands frame her face. She is smiling at him shyly. Clearly she is wondering what he thinks of how she looks. The dress is silky and simple. Sleeveless, the ivory fabric clings to her curves all the way to the floor. Bass is captivated by the way the dress hugs her body and he wants so badly to clear the room and take her right here. He keeps that thought in check, focusing instead on the big picture. Charlie is here. She loves him. She has agreed to marry him.

He is the happiest man to ever live.

Charlie walks toward her love, and her heart is so full of happiness and hope for the future; she doesn't even think about those who aren't here. Bass is the only one who matters, and he is hers.

**Author's Note: This isn't where I planned to stop, but honestly…. I'm tired and want to post something before I go to bed. Haha Next up will be a Housesitter chapter, and I'll warn you its going to get angsty over there, but they'll get their happy ending. I promise. Then back here for maybe just one more but at most two more chaps. Review if you have a minute.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: At long last, here is your next chapter. Sorry for the delay. Getting close to the end of this fic I believe. Next chap might be the last. **

Miles and Rachel are lying in bed, sweaty and breathless after a rather spectacular romp.

"That never gets old." Miles says with a chuckle.

Rachel smiles and sighs in agreement.

As the couple comes down from the high of their lovemaking, they both begin to worry again in earnest. This has been all they do lately. They have heard nothing from Charlie or Bass in over two months. Both are beginning to fear the worst.

"He'll take care of her, won't he Miles?" Rachel asks, for what must be the hundredth time.

"Bass has not always made the best choices. He's done some crazy shit over the years, but I trust him with my life, and with the lives of my family. He'll do everything in his power to keep her safe. That was true when he thought she was my niece. It is probably even truer now that he knows she's my daughter."

"Have you talked to Connor? How is he holding up?"

Miles shrugs, "As good as can be expected I think. He's been spending a lot of time with that girl Heather from town. Her and her little brother Dillon. I think it's been good for him to be around a normal family. He's not so mad at Bass now. That's good."

Rachel starts to ask another question when they are interrupted by a sudden pounding on the door. Miles jumps from bed and grabs a sword. Still buck naked, he flings the door open to see a very surprised Scanlon.

"Uh You need to come out and see this." Scanlon stutters, averting his gaze.

"Kind of busy Jackass. Why all the panic?"

"Well it appears that we're being invaded."

"Invaded by whom?" Miles asks, setting down his sword; he begins to pull on some jeans.

"That's the thing you're gonna want to see. It looks like the soldiers who are coming…" Scanlon pauses to look Miles in the eye, "well, the thing is… it looks like they're with the Monroe Republic."

"You have got to be kidding me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bass looks amazing. His uniform is impeccable. His curls are slicked down a little, but a few unruly ones poke out around his ears. He's let some stubble grow back out (at Charlie's request) and he's grinning at her like an idiot. His eyes are all crinkly at the corners. She can't help but smile back. She can't believe he is hers.

Charlie is stunning. Her smile lights up the room. She is flushed and glowing. Her dress is soft and clings in all the right places. She's showing off more skin than normal, and Bass wants nothing more than to touch every inch of her. He can't believe she is his.

Elvis is interesting, but other than repeating everything he says, they ignore him completely. Their eyes are locked. Their hands are joined. The little ceremony goes by in a blur and before they know it, Elvis is saying they are Man and Wife that it is time for Bass to kiss his bride.

And kiss her, he does.

Bass pulls Charlie close, his mouth claiming hers. This is a familiar kiss and yet it is new and full of promise for their future together. No matter how much time they spend together or how many times they touch, the spark doesn't fade. As his lips angle against hers, and she meets his every move with one of her own; they are lost in the moment. This kiss tastes like home.

They break apart to hear Reggie cheering and when they look around they see the smattering of Monroe's soldiers are all clapping and grinning. Everyone is enjoying the moment. Confetti hangs in the air. Even Elvis is smiling as he breaks out into a shaky version of "Can't Help Falling in Love with You".

Later as Elvis asks them both to sign their marriage certificate, Charlie says, "Hey I have a question,"

"Of course dear." Elvis says with a funny curl to his lip.

She has a hard time keeping a straight face, but her question is serious so she tries, "Are we really married? Do you have any authority at all or is this just for show?"

Elvis laughs, but his demeanor changes. He pulls off the big black wig and glasses and smiles kindly. Other than the jumpsuit, he now looks like a very normal average senior citizen. "Actually in addition to being an impersonator of the king of Rock and Roll, I am also a shepherd of the King of Kings."

Charlie looks at him blankly. "What?"

Bass chuckles, "He's a priest, Charlie. We're as married as you can be these days. There are no longer any legal marriages like there once was, but the Church still recognizes them."

"That's correct Mr. Monroe. You and Mrs. Monroe here are married in the eyes of God."

Charlie grins up at Bass, "Mrs. Monroe? I like that." She leans in and kisses him softly, "And I especially like that this isn't just for show. I'm glad it's real."

"It was always real Charlie, even before we made it official."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scanlon and Miles are lying on their bellies watching the soldiers set up camp in the valley below. Every few seconds Miles lets out another string of curse words.

"You gonna be okay Sir?" Scanlon asks. He's never seen Matheson this worked up.

"I'm fine." Miles grounds out, staring through his binoculars. "Just never thought I'd see that damned flag again. That's all."

The camp below brings back all sorts of memories for Miles and it's not all because of the Monroe Republic flag that waves high above it. The neat rows of tents, and the men in grey uniforms – it all reminds him of a time gone by. The full truth is that not all the memories are bad ones. He and Bass had a lot of good times together, especially in the beginning.

"There. He's the one." Miles points at a soldier who is walking toward a wagon.

"He's the one, what?" Scanlon asks, after spotting the man that Matheson has identified.

"He's the one we need to question. He's in charge."

"And by 'question' you mean what exactly?" Scanlon can't help but be a little nervous because the look in Miles's eyes is not very pleasant.

"Best case scenario, we ask him some questions and he answers them and we're done."

"And worst case scenario?"

"It's been a while, but I'm pretty sure interrogation is like riding a bike. It'll come back to me." Miles frowns at Scanlon. "Go get him for me please."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun is setting on New Vegas as Bass leads his bride to a small cabin he's rented for the night. It is simple but it is all they need – a quiet place to be alone. Reggie and some of the other men keep watch. Nothing will be allowed to disturb the General and his Lady tonight.

The door closes behind them and Charlie smiles at her husband. The room is filled with lit candles. The bed is big and has been made with crisp white sheets. Bass moves behind her, kissing the side of her neck softly, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you Mrs. Monroe." He whispers against her ear, hugging her to him.

"Mmmm, and I love you General Monroe." She nestles against his body and sighs. This is perfect.

Bass turns Charlie slowly so that she's facing him. Carefully he pulls the tie from her ponytail. "I like it down." He says softly, stroking his fingers through the strands. He feels her shudder just a little and he loves knowing how much his touch can affect her. With the softest caress he traces the neckline of her dress, raising goose bumps along the exposed flesh. He finds the zipper and lowers it. Placing his fingertips under the straps of the gown, he pulls it from her frame and lets the shimmery fabric puddle at her feet.

His eyes travel down her body and he throws his head back and laughs when he sees that dagger of Zeke's strapped to her thigh. "Don't you ever go anywhere without that thing?" he asks, pulling her close.

"No way." She responds with a chuckle. Charlie looks up at him, "My turn." Then she begins to unbutton his uniform. His breathing hitches as she pushes the shirt off his shoulders. Charlie takes a moment to trace the scar. It is all that is left of that fight when she thought she was going to lose him. She kisses the flesh gently and he quakes.

They remove the rest of their clothing. When Charlie goes to unclasp the dagger, Bass grins wickedly. "Leave it on." He growls into her ear before pushing her playfully onto the bed. They explore and caress each other's bodies. He knows that she loves it when he breathes softly on her lower back. She knows that he goes crazy when she sucks on his ear lobes. They do all the things they know because this night is about what they've built and what they've learned. It is about comfort and passion and safety and trust. It is about their love for each other and it is so very sweet.

When they have both had as much foreplay as they can take, she rises above him and reaches down to guide him into her wet depths. She impales herself on his rigid cock and moves slowly at first, taking him in deep. She rolls her hips and he raises his as the tempo escalates. This connection is more than the joining of their bodies. This is the joining of their souls. They reach climax moments apart and Charlie's head is thrown back, her breathing ragged. She opens her eyes and is startled to see something she hadn't noticed before.

"Bass?" she asks breathlessly.

"Yeah?" he is spent. His arm is thrown across his eyes. His chest heaves.

"Did you, uh, see that?" there is a smile in her voice now.

Bass looks at his wife now. Before looking where she's pointing, he just takes in the beauty of this amazing woman who loves him. Charlie is still astride him, sheathing him. Her body glistens with sweat and the only thing she wears is the scary knife strapped to her leg. Her face is flushed and she is grinning.

He is the happiest man on Earth.

Finally he looks at what she's trying to show him, and he laughs with her.

"How did we not notice there is a mirror on the ceiling?" she asks him.

"I have no idea." He says with a smile, "but now that we know it's there, maybe…." He trails off, pulling her down to meet him with a kiss.

"Mmm, yeah maybe." She agrees.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The soldier's name is Miller and he is not having a good day. Tied to a chair in a dank storm cellar, he has been staring in the unhappy face of Miles Matheson for several hours. Miller has been around for a long time. He fought for Georgia before moving to California. He is very familiar with the Butcher of Baltimore, and is struggling to maintain a semblance of calm.

"Let me ask you again, who do you report to?" Miles voice is quiet. His gaze is steely.

"The answer hasn't changed sir." Miller swallows. "I report to General Sebastian Monroe. I am a sergeant in his militia."

"When did you see him last?"

"Two weeks ago in California, Sir. He was going to stay till after the inauguration and then he was heading back here with more troops."

"Was there a girl with him? A young girl – early twenties – long blond hair?"

This is the question that seems to cause Miller problems every time they've went through this, and it is the reason Miles won't let up.

"She is okay. I can't say anything else." Miller says quietly.

"You can't or you won't?" Miles asks quietly.

Miller just shakes his head.

Miles sighs, and picks up a small knife from the table next to him. "I'm sorry it has to come to this Miller, I really am, but I need to know if my daughter is truly all right."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It is almost noon the next day when the newlyweds exit their rented cabin and the group heads back to the larger camp. The caravan is already packed and soon they are on the road again.

Bass and Charlie are snuggled on the bench seat of a wagon. Sometimes they talk. Sometimes they just sit in silence, enjoying each other's company. They are blissfully happy.

The day is winding down. They'll be finding a place to camp soon. Charlie tenses a little, having made a decision. She turns to Bass and asks, "I need to ask you something. I'm not sure how to do it."

He looks at her intently. "You can ask me anything. What's on your mind?"

"Shelly." She says simply. He didn't know what he expected, but it wasn't this.

"Uh, okay. What about Shelly?" His thoughts drift to his first wife and he feels the clench in his gut that always accompanies thoughts of her. So much grief. So much guilt.

"When you guys were first together, and she got pregnant…" Charlie trails off, unsure what to say.

"Yeah?" Bass looks off into the distance, thinking about the past.

"How did she know?"

"How did she know what?" He is utterly confused by this conversation.

"How did she know for sure she was pregnant?"

Bass' gaze flies back to hers. She is flushed and is biting her lip nervously. His stomach falls. His breathing quickens. He's pretty sure he's having a panic attack. "Jesus, Charlie. Are you pregnant?" His grip on her hand tightens but he doesn't even realize it until she flinches. He loosens his grip.

Charlie shrugs. "That's the thing. I don't know. My cycle hasn't been regular since I first left Wisconsin two years ago. We were traveling so much and I didn't always eat well and there was stress and everything. I never worried about it because I knew I wasn't pregnant. Maggie taught me the basics of course, but I wasn't even having sex yet when she died, so there were some conversations we never had. I know that if my period was regular, I could tell. But it's not… so how do I know?"

Bass feels dread weighing him down. "How late are you? Do you have any idea?"

"I missed last month completely. I'm a few days late for this month so six weeks maybe."

"We'll find a nurse or a doctor in the next town. They'll be able to tell for sure." He pulls her close because he can tell she needs comforting. His thoughts are scattered and panicked, though he keeps his demeanor calm. He can't lose Charlie like he lost Shelly. He can't. Obviously he knew she might get pregnant. He knew it in his head, but hearing her say the words out loud has chilled him.

He wants more children. He wants to watch them grow up and he wants to be there for their first steps and he wants Charlie to be their mother.

But all he can see in his mind is the blood that drenched his world when Shelly and their baby died. Bass has always said "If I didn't have bad luck, I'd have no luck at all." He's found Charlie and she loves him. If she's pregnant, she may have an easy pregnancy and a healthy baby, but what if she doesn't? What if that's the end of his run of good luck?

He can't survive without her. Bass holds Charlie close, breathing her in. For the first time he can remember, Bass Monroe begins to pray.

**Author's Note: Next up in California…. What info will Miller spill? What's going on with Scanlon? Is Charlie pregnant? What are Miles & Rachel going to do when they find out their little girl married the Scourge of Scranton? Will Reggie ever find true love? Haha (that's my version of 'coming up next week on Revolution'). Review if you get a minute. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Here's the California finale. Hope you enjoy. Sorry my updates for this fic got spotty here toward the end. I got kind of immersed in AU world and it was hard for me to focus. Sorry about that. Dedicating this chap to my friend BassCharlie who has stuck with me through (I think) every single story I've written and who I can always count on for thoughtful reviews! Thanks.**

"Yes sweetie, you are definitely pregnant." The words are a shock to Charlie, even though she had suspected the truth. Hearing the old midwife confirm her suspicions is surreal. It doesn't help that Bass is gripping her hand so tightly; Charlie has lost all feeling in it. She looks at him and sees the stark fear in his eyes.

Though Charlie isn't feeling terribly confident herself, she knows that her husband is the one who needs comforting right now. She leans into him, burying her face in his neck. She breathes him in, and exhales calmly into his flesh. Bass wraps his arms around Charlie and she can feel his hands shaking, but he seems to soak in some of her calm. After a while he settles down, just holding her.

The midwife leaves the tiny exam room. Bass speaks softly, "She was a nurse before the blackout. The locals say she's really good."

"She seems very nice." Charlie agrees absently. "And she says the baby is strong and healthy."

They sit in silence for a little while. Then Charlie starts to chuckle. Soon her shoulders are shaking and she's laughing so hard her whole body quakes. Tears are streaming down her cheeks. Finally she composes herself enough to say, "I'm sorry. I just was imagining my Mom's face when she finds out she's going to be a Grandma and also you know… that she's your mother-in-law…."

"I'm not seeing the humor there, but I'm glad you do." Bass says slowly, shaking his head at her. But then he too imagines Rachel's face going all twisty and fretful and he feels the corners of his mouth lift in spite of himself. "Okay, it's a little funny." He admits. Feeling calmer, Bass leans close and kisses Charlie. This is all going to be okay. It has to be okay. He sighs against her mouth.

"We're having a baby." Charlie whispers, her voice full of awe.

"We're having a baby." Bass repeats, and for the first time since she'd told him she might be pregnant, Bass lets go of some of the worry. He sets aside the images in his head of Shelly's death and of the blood and he lets some joy and hope into his heart, and it covers the fear. It covers the fear perfectly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miles finds Rachel. She's sitting on the porch with a cup of tea. He settles next to her. "So I've got some good news and some bad news," he frowns, "and then I probably have some more bad news."

"Charlie?" Rachel asks, a hitch in her voice.

"That's the good news. She's fine."

Rachel exhales deeply, clearly relieved. "What's the bad news?" she asks.

Miles reaches out for Rachel's hand and squeezes it. "There's no easy way to say this. Bass and Charlie are together."

"We knew that. We watched them drive off…" Rachel's voice trails off when she sees the troubled look on Miles' face, "Wait, what do you mean?"

"No, Rachel. I don't mean driving together. I mean together-together. They are a couple now."

All color drains from Rachel's face. "No." she says slowly, carefully.

Miles nods. "Evidently it was on the way to California that things changed between them. The guy I… uh… talked to said that everyone knows Charlie is with Bass now. They are open about it. He says they are pretty serious."

"I'm going to be sick."

"He saved her life again, and evidently is fiercely protective. She's safe with him, so that's more good news, but we're not supposed to know yet. They are planning to tell us when they get here I guess."

Rachel moans a little and presses her fingertips to her temples. "How can she be with him? Maybe he's forcing her?"

"You know that isn't his style Rachel. He's never had to force any woman to do anything. And when did Charlie do anything she didn't want to do anyway? As much as I hate to say it, I think that if they are together, it's because they want to be together."

"Oh Miles, this is awful. Do we know when they'll be here? Maybe she's just confused. Maybe we can talk to her."

"I wouldn't hold your breath. My guess is they won't listen." Miles shakes his head, "Anyway, it sounded like they'll be here in the next week or so, with the rest of Bass' new army."

"What do you mean? Bass has an army now?"

"Yeah, that asshole – our daughter's new boyfriend - has started the damn Republic up again."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bass and Charlie continue their journey toward Willoughby with the caravan. Charlie feels pretty good. In fact, other than her need to stop to pee every few miles; she doesn't feel any different than she did before her condition had changed.

Reggie is the only one of the men who knows that Charlie is pregnant. She'd confided in him right away, needing to talk to a friend about her new condition. He was very excited to hear her news but promised he'd keep it a secret when he sees Miles. The plan is that Reggie is going to ride ahead of the caravan to meet with Miles, Connor, Aaron Pittman and Rachel. He will explain the treaty between Monroe and the California Commonwealth, the five hundred soldiers, and Monroe's desire to run the new Republic much differently than the old one. Foremost, Reggie is tasked with convincing the others to join Bass and Charlie as equal partners in a new government. Reggie isn't sure how this will play out, but he's hopeful.

Before he leaves, Reggie finds Charlie and gives her a big hug. "Be safe Charlie. Take care of yourself and the General and the little one too. I want to see you all in one piece when we meet up again in Willoughby."

"You too Reggie. I can't tell you how much your friendship has meant to me. You'll do fine with Miles. He's not as scary as he looks." She pauses for a moment, "My Mom is a different story. She's way scarier than she looks." Charlie laughs and gives Reggie another hug before he rides away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scanlon is nervous. Things are happening quickly and he's not sure if his future here is secure. He's now the only one of Duncan's men who's still around. Some had went west with Bass and Charlie but all who had stayed behind have lost their lives to the goddamned "Patriots".

He hadn't known most of Duncan's clan all that well, but they'd been nice enough and had included him. Scanlon had been new to the group, having joined up only just before Duncan had died. Or so he'd thought.

Miles had tasked Scanlon with taking care of Miller, the Monroe soldier who had been interrogated. Miller is in rough shape, but not actually as bad off as Scanlon had anticipated. After the first day, Miller even starts to talk some. It is during one of these conversations that Scanlon learns Duncan isn't dead – or at least wasn't when he thought she was. He is stunned to learn all that happened and how she had faked her own death only to be killed when a kidnapping plot failed. Evidently only Reggie and Scanlon had been left out of the loop, as they were the newest additions to the war clan.

Miller tells Scanlon how Monroe had ordered the execution of every one of Duncan's remaining men after they had kidnapped Charlie. Scanlon knows Monroe will be here soon, and he is starting to wonder if he should leave now while he has a chance.

He's pondering this very idea, when he sees a familiar face riding in. "Reggie?" he asks, surprised.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bass notices that Charlie is quieter than usual, and he is concerned. "What's wrong? Are you feeling okay?"

She nods, "Yeah, just worried about seeing the family. We have so much to tell them."

Bass frowns, "It's going to be okay. If they won't accept us the way that we are, we'll move on."

"Where would we go?"

"It doesn't matter where we go..." He pulls her into his arms and strokes her hair. "As long as we're together."

Charlie smiles, "We're starting our own family. That's what is important. Thanks for reminding me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reggie and Scanlon talk for a while. Reggie fills him in on the details Miller had left out. He asks Scanlon if he'd known Duncan was alive. Scanlon says he was absolutely sure she was dead and he had even thought he'd witnessed her getting shot. Now he wonders if it was one of the other clan women.

"Well," Reggie says, "It sounds to me like the two of us were both in the dark. That must have been part of her plan all along. It's really important that you get General Monroe to understand that. He doesn't have a lot of patience for Duncan's men right now."

"So I've heard."

"Just be careful, okay?" Reggie puts his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Monroe is pretty happy right now. Things are going well for him, but he's crazy obsessed with keeping Charlie safe and he needs to know that you aren't a threat."

Scanlon nods, and the two share a glance. Something sparks in Reggie, but he tries to ignore the feeling. Flustered, he pulls his hand back and starts to walk away.

"Hey Reggie." Scanlon calls after him.

Reggie turns, "Yeah?"

"After all this is settled, maybe we can get a drink or something?" Scanlon's smile is shy.

Reggie grins, "Yeah that would be great." Then he turns again and heads toward the safehouse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miles is watching the camp again from his perch on the hill. Miller has been returned to his men, and evidently they are under orders not to bother Miles because none of Monroe's men come looking to retaliate. Miles thinks this is a little odd, but he is willing to bide his time.

A flurry of activity catches his eye. The biggest tent in the middle of the camp is what Miles assumes is the war room. A slightly smaller tent is being set up on a clearing not far from the big one. A wagon rolls in full of furniture. When Miles watches as a queen size bed is moved into the new tent, he frowns. The men erect a wooden tower just behind the tent and a soldier is stationed there. This level of attention to what must be Bass' tent tells Miles that they must not be far out.

He gathers his pack and heads back to the safe house. He and Rachel need to discuss how they want to handle Bass and Charlie's return.

When he gets there, he opens the door and is surprised to see Rachel, Connor and Aaron sitting at the kitchen table with Reggie who is wearing a full Monroe uniform. "You should sit down General Matheson. We have much to discuss."

"I'm not a General anymore. Haven't been one for a long time." Miles sighs.

"Well, that's one of the things we need to discuss." Reggie replies with a smile, as he rolls a large map flat on the table before him.

"This is going to be all sorts of fun, I can just tell." Miles grumbles.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The caravan reaches Monroe's camp at dusk. His tent is surrounded by guards, one of whom is perched in a guard tower just behind the tent.

Charlie wants to clean up and while she's doing that Bass goes to meet his men and discuss the latest developments. When he returns Charlie is resting on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?" he asks softly.

"Honestly I'm exhausted. I want to sleep for a week and I'm so glad we have a bed again." She smiles up at Bass and his heart melts.

"Damn Charlie." He sits beside her, and strokes her cheek with a fingertip, "I love you so much."

"The feeling is mutual." She says softly before leaning back onto the pillows. "I'm sorry. I know I owe you some quality time, but I'm so tired…" her voice drifts off and he realizes she's fallen asleep. He covers her carefully and then leaves the tent.

Bass needs to find Miles. He needs to talk to his best friend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miles excuses himself from the meeting and goes outside. He's pondering the information Reggie has been giving them for the last two hours. Although he hates to admit it (and hasn't done so out loud yet), this plan that Bass and the Affleck woman have come up with is pretty ingenious. Miles estimates that between the men Bass now has as his disposal and the support of California; this whole Patriot mess could be taken care of by the end of summer.

He can tell from the looks on Rachel's and Aaron's faces, that they agree it's a good plan. Connor has a good poker face, and is still somewhat pissed at his Dad; so Miles doesn't know what he's thinking yet. Maybe being a General again won't be so bad. He heads behind a tree to take a leak and has his junk in his hand when he hears someone speak.

"Hey Miles."

"Bass, what the hell? I'm pissing here."

"Yeah, I waited till you were a little busy so we could talk before you start shooting at me."

"Why would I shoot you Bass?" Miles asks, feigning innocence.

"I just met with Sergeant Miller. I know that you know about me and Charlie. That wasn't very nice of you, by the way to torture one of my men."

Miles puts everything away and zips up before turning to face Bass. "What the hell Bass? It wasn't very nice of you to fuck my daughter after you told me you'd take care of her! Why Charlie? Why my daughter?"

"We didn't plan it Miles. It just happened." Bass pleads, "Please understand. I love her."

Miles starts to retort but sees something in his friend's expression that he hasn't seen in many years, and he knows this is a done deal. He sighs heavily, "You love her." It's a statement not a question.

Bass nods. "More than I can even tell you." He says quietly. "She's everything to me."

Miles doesn't say anything for a minute, just staring into the night. Finally, he turns to Bass and says, "When can I see her Bass? I need to see Charlie."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie and Bass go to the safe house the next day. Even though Miles had seemed okay with them being together when he'd talked to Bass the night before; Bass still has six of his best men accompany them.

Miles has been watching at the window, and sees the wagon pull up, "They're here." He says to the room. Everyone is present. Rachel, Gene, Connor, Aaron and Priscilla. They all sport varying looks of uncertainty, and in Rachel's case – anger.

Bass is helping Charlie down from the wagon when everyone starts to file out of the house. Miles is the first to speak, "Charlie," he says with a grin, "I'm missed you."

Charlie goes right to him and falls into his embrace. They stand like that for a few moments. "It's so good to see you Miles, er I don't know what I'm supposed to call you now. We never talked about that." Her expression is uncertain.

"I'm still Miles. Anything else would feel weird." He chuckles when he sees the relief wash over her face.

"Hi Charlie." Rachel's expression is grim.

"Mom." Charlie says simply. She does not move to hug her mother.

Gene interrupts the tense moment when he rushes forward to hug Charlie tight. "I missed you Charlie." He says, clearly very happy to see his granddaughter.

"Missed you too Grandpa," she says with a big grin.

Connor and Bass are face to face and Connor wants to be mad at his Dad, but it's hard to do. "Hi." He says with a bit of a smirk.

Bass envelops his son in a big hug and says, "Hi yourself. Glad you are doing okay."

"More than okay. I got a girl. Her name is Heather. You'll like her." Connor pauses and then shakes his head, "Scratch that. You're never going to meet her. You hooked up with my last girl." With a chuckle he nods toward Charlie.

"First of all," Bass says with a frown, "Charlie was never 'your girl' and secondly, I'm done looking. I have finally met my match. Charlie is end game for me, Connor."

Everyone has been listening, and Rachel for one has finally had enough. She rushes at Bass, and shoves him off the porch and onto the hard ground where he lands with a thump. He's clearly surprised, but doesn't even have a chance to speak before Charlie charges her Mom, and punches her right in the face.

"Never touch him again!" she yells at her mother. "Never." Charlie pulls back to hit her again, but Miles is there to break them up.

Bass is back at Charlie's side in a moment, consoling her. "Hey, it's okay. I'm okay."

"Its not okay. She cannot treat you like that. I can't take it." Charlie puts a hand to her forehead, and wobbles just a little before fainting into Bass' arms.

He picks her up and says, "Gene, why don't we go in. She does this sometimes, but can't hurt to have a doctor check her out."

Rachel looks confused. "Since when does Charlie faint? She's never had dizzy spells like that. I used to, but she never has." Rachel is rambling now, "And I only ever had them when I was…" her face goes ashen, as realization dawns. "Oh no." she says simply.

Gene and Bass are already inside. "What's wrong?" Miles asks, pulling her into his arms.

"Charlie is pregnant." Rachel replies, stifling a sob.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How far along is she?" Gene asks as soon as Bass lies her down.

Bass is surprised, "How did you know?"

"This fainting seems to run in the family." He chuckles, "Scared the hell out of me the first time it happened when my Charlotte was pregnant with Rachel, and then Rachel had the same problem during both of her pregnancies too."

Bass nods, "I thought she died the first time it happened." His eyes go a little wide at the thought. "It was awful."

Gene nods, understanding. "You didn't answer me though. How far along?"

"About eight weeks is what the midwife we talked to thought. Charlie said she's never been very regular so that could be a little off."

Gene nods, and begins a simple exam.

"You don't seem mad." Bass says, surprised. "You hate me, and now you know I've knocked up your Granddaughter, and you seem fine with it." He looks uncertain, "Don't get me wrong. I'm glad you aren't mad, but…" he trails off.

"Reggie talked to us tonight. He's a good kid I think." Gene looks up at Bass and sees Bass nod in agreement, "He told us your plans for the Republic. I'm pretty sure that Miles, Connor and Aaron are all on board. Rachel is still deciding, but it sounds like a good plan to me. Makes me think you aren't so crazy anymore." He chuckles at Bass' obvious discomfort.

"I'm glad they like the plan. I won't do this alone again. That's what got me into trouble last time."

Gene holds Bass' gaze for a moment, "You love her?"

"With all my heart, Sir."

"Well that's good. And to answer your question, kind of late for me to get mad now right? The ship has sailed." Gene is smiling down at Charlie who is starting to come around. "She seems healthy to me. Pretty early to tell you much else. I'll keep a close eye on her."

"Thanks Gene."

"Of course." He says, patting Bass on the back before he leaves.

"I fainted again?" Charlie asks. "In front of everybody?"

"Yeah," Bass smiles lovingly and takes her hand in his. Gene knows you're pregnant. Sounds like the fainting thing is something your Mom went through too, so I bet she's figured it out as well."

"Wow. I was hoping for a little time, but now…"

"Should we just tell them all of it?" Bass leans down and kisses her tenderly.

"Might as well." She smiles before returning his kiss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group is small, and it takes mere seconds before everyone knows that Charlie and Bass are expecting a baby. When they emerge from the house the group still gathered on the porch, sporting a variety of expressions.

Connor is the first to approach, "I don't know what to say Dad. This is so weird, but I'm happy for you. I'm not ready to think about it much just yet, but I'm happy for you." He looks at Charlie, and almost says something but shakes his head instead. That's still too awkward.

Miles looks shell-shocked as he walks up, "A kid? You guys are having a kid?" He's not sure whether to hug Bass or punch him. He knows better than anyone what a big deal children are to Bass. In the end he settles on slapping his old friend on the back. "Congratulations, I think." He laughs a little, still uncertain.

"Thanks Grandpa." Bass says with a smirk, cutting Miles laughter short.

"Oh hell." Miles mutters as he walks away, "I need a drink."

Aaron walks up with Priscilla, his eyes trained on Charlie, "You're going to be a great Mom" he says softly and grins at her before giving her a big hug."

"Thanks Aaron. That means a lot." Charlie is a little choked up. "You can be Uncle Aaron."

He nods. "I like that." Then he turns to Bass and lets out a deep breath. "I can't believe you're going to be a Dad. I always figured Satan was sterile." Bass' eyes go wide, but then he sees Aaron start to smile and he realizes the joke is on him.

"Watch it Uncle Staypuft. Just cause I'm gonna be a Dad again doesn't mean I don't still know a hundred ways to make you disappear in your sleep." Then he smirks and Aaron chuckles, but then stops. He's not fully sure if Bass is kidding.

Finally Rachel walks up to them. "I'm not happy about this Charlie. I think you are making a terrible mistake." She tilts her chin up a little, and stares down at her daughter.

Bass starts to speak, but Charlie holds up a hand to stop him, "I've got this Bass." She says quietly. Then she takes a step closer to her Mother. Charlie takes a deep breath and then says, "You are a hypocritical bitch, and if my baby never sees your hateful face, that will be okay by me. You act like you are such a saint but I know the truth. You loved Miles, or so you say, but instead of fighting for him, you married his brother. THEN you went back to Miles and got pregnant with ME, but still led Ben on, eventually having Danny with him. THEN you left us alone without a backward glance to go back to Miles. That didn't work out quite as you hoped, and as soon as his back was turned, you fucked Monroe." She makes a shushing motion when her Mom tries to speak. "I know you were both guilty there, I'm just saying that you dear Mother, have no room to talk to me about what is or is not a terrible mistake. The only mistake I made was thinking you could possibly have an open mind. You are an awful person and I will not let you poison what I have with Bass."

Charlie turns, takes Bass' hand and leads him to the wagon without turning back. As the horses start to move, they clearly hear Miles say, "What the hell, you fucked Bass?"

Charlie can't help but smile just a little, until she sees the pained expression on her husband's face. "Sorry Bass." She says softly.

He shrugs. "It was bound to come out sooner or later."

"We never did tell them the rest of our news."

He smiles, "I have an idea about that. We've had enough excitement for tonight though. Let's talk about it tomorrow."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning dawns bright and beautiful. Miles and Rachel had been up late arguing and talking. He'd finally convinced her to apologize to Charlie and to give Bass a chance. He hadn't actually been all that upset by the news of the 'night in Philly' as he'd kind of always figured something had went on there.

They are eating some breakfast when Reggie shows up with a message from Bass. Everyone is to meet them at the camp for a formal debriefing at noon.

When they get there, Reggie pulls Miles aside while the others are ushered into the war room tent. "Just wait here." Reggie instructs with a mischievous smile.

Miles is wondering what is going on when he sees her. Charlie exits Bass' tent and seeks out Miles' eyes. She grins at him and his breath catches. She is utterly beautiful. Wearing the gown that Allison had gifted her, she walks toward her father slowly. "So, what do you think?" she asks quietly.

"You." He stammers a little, his eyes misty, "You are stunning." He pulls her into a tight embrace. "So I guess this means you're marrying him, huh? That's why we're all here?" He's smiling but his smile is wary.

"Sort of." She says with a teasing smile. "I want you to do the honors of giving me away. Can you do that?"

"Give you to Bass? Seems like he's already got you, but yeah. I can do that."

"Is Mom here?"

He nods. "At least for now. I can't promise anything when she figures out what's going on here." He puts a hand on her shoulder, "Cut your Mom a little slack Charlie. She's hated him for so long. It's kind of hard to change courses that quickly."

Just then, Reggie sticks his head out of the tent, "Hey guys, we're ready."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The guests figured out pretty quickly what was going on. Seeing Bass decked out in a dress uniform and standing tall at the front of the tent gave it away. He looks nervous and excited as any groom should. Rachel almost leaves, but remembers her conversation with Miles from the night before and sticks around. Gene, Connor, Aaron and Priscilla are sitting next to Rachel in chairs that have been lined up for the occasion.

When Miles brings Charlie in, the small gathering all are in awe of her. She does make a beautiful bride. Miles and Charlie pause while Reggie walks to the front and stands near Bass. "Welcome to the vow renewal of Sebastian and Charlotte Monroe.

Collectively the mouths in the audience all fall open. There are whispers, but they quickly die away as Charlie and Bass join hands at the front. Miles pats Bass on the back and gives Charlie a kiss on the cheek before taking his seat next to Rachel.

The ceremony is simple and lovely.

Reggie asks if they are ready to say their vows, and they are ready. Charlie goes first.

"The first time I realized that maybe I didn't want to kill you; was when you came back for me in that old school. I remember looking into your eyes and I felt this flutter in my chest and at first I chalked it up to stress or adrenaline, but then I kept feeling it. I fought it for a long time and then I stopped fighting it, and now I can't imagine my life without that feeling, that rush of craziness that comes over me every time we are together, and I…" she pauses, catching her breath, "and I know that being with you is where I'm meant to be, and that the family we create together is going to be the most important thing in our lives and I'm so glad you are mine, because I love you Sebastian Monroe. I love you from the curls on top of your head to the soles of your feet. You are my happiness. You are my home. You are the only thing in my life that makes sense. I married you in New Vegas because I wanted to be your wife. I marry you today because I want to be your wife, and if you ask I will keep marrying you over and over until the day we are separated by death because joining myself to you is the best decision I've ever made or will ever make. No job is more suited to me than being your wife."

Bass has tears in his eyes as he begins, "I fell in love a long time ago, and when that love ended in tragedy I closed my heart to the possibility that it might ever come my way again. I became bitter and vengeful and I lost my way. The world changed and I lost what I thought mattered, only to find that I wasn't even sure what did matter. I was impressed by your strength the first time we met. You were so brave. But it was later, when I really got to know you that I truly understood your bravery and your strength. I don't deserve you Charlotte Matheson Monroe, but I love you so much my gut aches if we are apart for even a moment. I will love you until I take my last breath, and I cannot wait to start over with you and our baby. You are my family. My heart was broken for so long that I thought I'd never find a way to mend it, but you mended it. You filled in the broken part with your love and your faith and your friendship. I love you more than life itself and I can think of nothing in this world that I want so much as to spend the rest of my days at your side."

Reggie pronounces the vows renewed, and instructs them to kiss. The kiss is sweet and tender and full of the love that they share. Everyone watching – even Rachel – has to admit that this looks like the real thing. This unlikely pair has found love. They are well on their way to happily ever after.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The couple mingles with their family, and Reggie is grinning at his friends from the sidelines, soaking up their happiness. He feels a tap on his shoulder. Turning he sees Scanlon who is looking sharp in a new Monroe uniform. Scanlon smiles, "Hey, you ready for that drink?"

Reggie returns the smile, and briefly glances out at his friends one more time. They are enjoying the moment and he decides its time he did the same. "Yeah, I think I'd like that a lot."

**END**

**Author's Note: When I first outlined this story, Reggie was going to be a bad guy… but he grew on me and in the end I decided he needed a happy ending too. Thanks for all the reviews and wonderful feedback since I first started this story. It's been a blast.** **For those keeping track… the next thing you'll see from me will be the Karaoke Night final chapter. **


End file.
